


c'est la vie

by ackerwhat



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mentions of Produce 101 Season 2 Trainees, Mentions of Wanna One Members, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Padding Squad also cameos, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 57,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerwhat/pseuds/ackerwhat
Summary: “I can’t keep this conversation going if you don’t put on your pants.”“That means you’re okay with me topless?”“You’re insufferable.” Sungwoon sighed, rolling his eyes. He threw an unhelping pillow at the man, giving him something to cover at least his wiener. Not that his dick wasn’t impressive, but in the seriousness of the situation, it definitely wasn’t doing much aid. He badly wanted to deck the man’s smugness off his face. However, if he took a single step out of the bed, he’d be exposing his naked state, which would entertain the man even more.a.k.a how Ha Sungwoon met his true mate, Kang Daniel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed and written to fulfill my personal desire. do share your thoughts!

* * *

chapter **one**

 

 

“I can’t keep this conversation going if you don’t put on your pants.”

 

“That means you’re okay with me topless?”

 

“You’re insufferable.” Sungwoon sighed, rolling his eyes. He threw an unhelping pillow at the man, giving him something to cover at least his wiener. Not that his dick wasn’t impressive, but in the seriousness of the situation, it definitely wasn’t doing much aid. He badly wanted to deck the man’s smugness off his face. However, if he took a single step out of the bed, he’d be exposing his naked state, which would entertain the man even more.

 

Sungwoon knew it. There was a solid reason why things had been going pretty well these past weeks. He had sent his assignments earlier than the due dates (if a day earlier is considered as early), had Junhyuk hyung and Jisung hyung treated him to lunch on different occasions, and scored the main part in the upcoming vocal evaluation.

 

He welcomed the good vibes but had his doubts ready. There was something off with his body too—he was even more sensitive to the heat, especially when he visits Taehyun in the dance department building. A few times, he caught himself flushing, sweating and his heartbeat raced against his ribcage. It was very uncomfortable and maybe that was what prompted Sungwoon to fear the near future.

 

Something bad was bound to happen. And that bad news stood in front of Sungwoon, with a bag of IKEA cotton covering his private part. That, and the fact that his body responded positively to Mr Boner over there. Well, little did Sungwoon knew that he’d meet his soulmate, true mate, whatever terms used to call it these days.

 

It was a bad decision to go to the party that Saturday night. He should’ve known not to gulp down too much alcohol and even took the deadly shot from Choi Minki (that was a total bad sign, foreshadowing a deadass hangover the following morning). It was also a major red light to be looking into the dance floor and caught Mr Boner’s eyes—trailing down to his _just perfect_ body, and crazy dance moves. He even did a windmill in the crowded place! As much as how smug and unnecessary he was being, Sungwoon was sold the moment he saw his biceps flexing as he did the move.

 

Drunk Ha Sungwoon was totally gone. He had goosebumps from head to toes. He didn’t realize himself making his way over to the dance floor, welcomed the unexpected giggly tone of the man and finally locking their lips together in a promising kiss.

 

You could’ve guessed what happened next. Sungwoon sexiled Minhyun, had the most amazing night ever, and the next morning, he just knew _it_.

 

“Guess I’m your mate, huh, sunbaenim?” The man grinned as he tilted his head. Sungwoon scoffed but made no comment to deny what was said to him. The sudden realisation of finding his mate came in the form of the undeniable pull, the warm and familiar contact (despite them being total strangers before) and the flashes of unwanted future where their palms aligned and fingers intertwined.

 

“Oh look,” The man suddenly perked up, “We even have the same bruises!”

 

 

* * *

 

The Ha Bloodline produces superior alpha genes for generations. Their main house was situated in Ilsan, where traditional design of hanok was the place where Sungwoon spent his childhood hidden from the rest of the world. He was home-schooled, trained and groomed to be the _ultimate Alpha_ , like the previous lines of Ha there were.

 

Unlike the rest of his family members, Sungwoon stayed at the main house. Most of the Ha _s_ had relocated to modern neighbourhoods but that wasn’t the case for the sole grandson of the bloodline. That entailed him working endlessly at the farm, learning basic combat (his Taekwondo _sabu_ came over to the house thrice a week) and toughing up like the Alpha he was **_supposed_** _to be_.

 

He hated it.

 

Therefore, at the age of 21, when the opportunity of a lifetime came in the form of higher education, Sungwoon took a bus to Capital Seoul and never looked back.

 

He worked hard to provide for himself—his tuition fees, his living quarters, food, and _fuck_ —scent suppressants. Sungwoon couldn’t believe how overpriced a bottle of pills was, and he needed to take the drug monthly lest he wanted to release his inner beast and hump any other living person when the time comes. It almost happened before, and Sungwoon had threated to hurt Taehyun’s Pomeranian if the word leaks out (not that he’d dare lay a finger on the cute dog, he loves it dearly but still, the sentiment persisted).

 

 _Enough talking about family histories,_ Sungwoon decided. He had a more important stuff to take care of, all in the name of one Kang Daniel.

 

 

“What do you mean if I know Kang Daniel,” Jaehwan panned at him. He shrugged his hands around as if to make a point. They were in the library, attempting to do some revision for their shared electives but had now already packing up to leave.

 

Sungwoon pulled a face at Jaehwan’s reaction. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked.

 

There weren’t many circumstances where Sungwoon needed Kim Jaehwan’s help. Normally he’d avoid him because _one_ ; Jaehwan never shuts up, ever, _two;_ Jaehwan has a bit of a loose mouth and if possible, Sungwoon didn’t want unnecessary baseless rumour to circulate, and _three_ ; Jaehwan is even more dramatic than Sungwoon is. The three traits could describe Sungwoon as well ( _ ~~very~~_ ~~well in fact~~ ) so that explained why the two remain good friends albeit their frequent clash of opinions.

 

“Hyung, you are literally friends with half of the campus. How do you not know _the_ Kang Daniel?”

 

“Well, I’m sorry for not recognizing ONE person out of the entire university population,” Sungwoon scoffed. “Who is he anyway? Never heard of him before.” When Sungwoon saw Jaehwan’s raised brows, he continued, “ _Seriously._ Come on Jaehwan, help out your hyung here. I’m just curious, that’s all.”

 

Jaehwan stopped walking and narrowed his eyes at Sungwoon. They were in the middle of the library’s entrance. “It’s a bit suspicious,” Jaehwan commented before deciding that _nah_ , he didn’t care, “Since it’s basic information, I’ll tell you anyway.”

 

 **So**. Kang Daniel is his real name—and no, he’s not a foreigner, was not born or raised abroad. He had just transferred from a sister university in Busan because his mother’s condition had stabilised. He stayed at home to tend to his sick mother, went to classes, and even had part-time jobs to help supporting his family. (“How do you even know this?” “Everyone knows about this. Kang Daniel is the ‘ _it_ ’ man on the campus now. Keep up, hyung.)

 

“Oh, and one more thing,” Sungwoon looked up from where he was weighing his thoughts. Jaehwan had a weird expression on his face, leaning in to 'whisper' close to Sungwoon's ears, “Daniel’s a superior alpha. That explains everyone’s obsession with him.”

 

Superior alphas, despite the term’s ridiculousness, were actually a very rare and sacred species. They have these enhanced alpha physicals, traits, and personalities, making them better leaders and soldiers (back in the day, mere _stereotype though_ ). Not many families of alphas continued the tradition of an all-alpha mating in today’s society except for the religious or extreme followers of alpha-advocates ones. Most people do not even care about their secondary genders in this era.

 

Sungwoon knows his family was quite sensitive on the matter. So. _Yikes_. This added another problem.

 

Jaehwan’s last words before Sungwoon completely zoned out was along these lines, “I’ve talked to him before. Nice guy, chill and friendly. He giggles a lot though. Despite being a superior alpha, he’s very laidback and fun to be with. Not that I have a crush or anything, but yeah, Kang Daniel makes you like this—um, Sungwoon hyung, are you listening—”

 

 

* * *

 

“I know the room reeks of alpha pheromones, Minhyun,” Sungwoon rubbed the back of his head, wincing at his roommate’s distressed tone, “I’m sorry, I really do. Yeah, yeah, I’ll get a bottle of scent neutraliser on the way back. The strong one? Come on, it’s not that bad—” Maybe it was _that_ strong, considering if his own scent had stimulated and triggered Daniel’s pheromones (since they’re mates ugh), but Sungwoon mentioned none of it to Minhyun.

 

“Okay, I’ll be quick. Yeah, anything else?”

 

“Who’s that~?” A voice crept from Sungwoon’s behind and his reflexes kicked in, thanks to his years of taekwondo training. Daniel had no idea how painful it was to be elbowed in the stomach but there are always first-times for everything right.

 

 _“What’s going on, hyung?”_ Minhyun’s worried voice came alive from his phone. He probably heard Daniel groaning or something. Sungwoon assured everything was well before hanging up and pocketing his device.

 

“Are you stalking me?” Sungwoon hissed at the man in front of him. Despite his verbal rejection, his body loved it—being reunited with its mate and reacting positively at Daniel’s obvious gaze on him. Daniel rubbed his painful stomach and croaked out, “This is a public convenience store, sunbaenim. Are you sure you’re not the one who’s following me around?”

 

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Sungwoon sighed.

 

“How’s your body?” Daniel asked. Sungwoon almost gagged at how sincere and natural the words came out of Daniel’s mouth. It was as if they have known each other for a long period. His hand rested on Sungwoon’s shoulder as he crowded closer towards him. Sungwoon took a step back and began his march to get his stuff. The faster he completes his errands, the quicker he’d get to leave this place and run away from his mate.

 

Daniel, despite his supposedly _all strong and alpha_ biological traits, whined at the loss of contact. Sungwoon was thankful that Daniel took the rejection better than he’d expected and not forced himself onto Sungwoon. He didn’t want to kill Daniel yet albeit his prominent opposition on the idea of mates. Daniel minded his distance as he followed Sungwoon around, “Other mates need to be all over each other when they finally meet. You kicked me out the moment I woke up, sunbaenim!”

 

He pulled out a finger and pleaded Sungwoon. “Just a finger, _no_ , I’ll just pinch your hoodie, how’s that? No bodily contact—just—I need to be able to touch you. I need to be close to you, that’s it.”  God, Sungwoon hates puppy eyes and his weakness to them.

 

Unlike Sungwoon who’s covered in an oversized hoodie, Daniel carried his marks from _cough_ last night’s activity _cough_ proudly in exhibition. His white top was thin and some parts were stuck to his skin. He noticed Sungwoon’s shameless gaze and pulled the wet cloth, making a show to fan himself with it.

 

“Just got back from the park with my friend.” _Nobody asked_ , Sungwoon thought but he made no further comment. He did notice Daniel dragging his skateboard with his free arm. He has a friend who’s also in the dance department and is crazy for outdoor activities. He wondered if Daniel knows Woojin too.

 

True to his words, Daniel held Sungwoon’s hoodie and followed him as he walked to the drugs and medication aisle. His brows shot up in curiousity and surprise but he was tactful enough not to say anything. He could smell Sungwoon’s scent thanks to his superior genes but even with the current elephant in the room (that they are mates), he noticed that the scent was very faint. It was pretty obvious that Sungwoon takes suppressants or wear very effective scent blocker, or worse, both.

 

“Is everything okay?”  Daniel decided to just ask straightforwardly.

 

“You’re a superior alpha, right,” Sungwoon asked out of nowhere. “While you’re here, don’t you wanna buy some suppressants or something?”

 

Daniel was in silence for a few moments. He just stared as Sungwoon stood in front of various kinds of scent neutralisers, scanning them diligently. “How do you know that?” He asked carefully. It was not a secret but he just didn’t know what to respond when he had a hunch of how things were going. It was like a breakup scene and Daniel swore he could hear Big Bang’s Tell Me Goodbye playing in the background.

 

Instead of answering his question, Sungwoon just picked up the strongest scent spray and cradled it around his arms. He then turned to Daniel and spoke softly, “I may be your mate. But, I _can’t be_ your mate.” The thud of Daniel’s skateboard falling to the floor caused Sungwoon’s shoulder to jump slightly. Riding the momentum, he continued, “I’m sorry but I don’t believe in mates and all that destiny crap. I don’t even, um, I-I don’t care,” He tried spelling it in a less harsh way but there wasn’t a soft way in telling this, “I don’t care about all the alpha, omega, or beta hype. Our bodies might be compatible with one another but it doesn’t mean that we have to be together by default. Look, aside from your name and where you come from, I don’t know you.”

 

“What about last night?”

 

Sungwoon hates Daniel and his eyes. His gaze peered into his soul and Sungwoon felt very uncomfortable by it.  Not to mention the prickling pain of Daniel’s marks on his skin and the evident pang in his chest. See, this was what Sungwoon hated, the loss of control over his own body. He didn’t ask for this simultaneous pain or shared feelings.

 

Before finding his mate, he could dismiss and ignore it since he doesn’t really talk about the matter with anyone. Now that Kang Daniel’s presence had made itself known, he couldn’t really sweep everything under the rug and ignore them. The best option now would be admitting this directly to Daniel rather than beating around the bushes to get the truth out.

 

Sungwoon resigned and exhaled dejectedly, “Last night was,” He mumbled out an excuse, “It was just a one night stand. Just, treat it as a helping hand or something. Like having someone help you take care of your ruts. It’s nothing.”

 

 

* * *

 

“Just like that?” Jisung asked. “Your mate said that and you just went along with it?”

 

Daniel was inside Jisung’s dorm room, sniffling and sulking under his blanket. They were close, had been friends ever since Daniel’s school days (despite him dropping out in his second year of high school). They stayed in touch and when Daniel finally passed his common college entrance examination, Jisung was the first person he contacted.

 

“What’s his name? Let hyung know his name so I can slap some sense onto him.”

 

“Hm,” Daniel shook his head. He didn’t want to carelessly reveal Sungwoon’s name despite his initial excitement of telling the world about this. He had been anticipating the moment he came to know about mates. To hear Sungwoon’s blatant rejection, even thinking of it brought tears to his eyes.

 

“If I come to know your mate,” Jisung ignored Daniel’s ‘he-doesn’t-want-to-be-my-mate!’ and cracked his knuckles loudly, “I’ll beat the sense out of him. How dare he make my precious dongsaeng cry and be fucking insensitive about it!”

 

Jisung’s rage outburst was interrupted by his phone ringing on the nightstand. He looked at the source of distraction and answered the call, patting Daniel’s lump under the blanket.

 

“Hello, Gureumi?” Daniel pondered about the person’s odd yet unique name but thought no further of it. He blocked out Jisung’s excited conversation with the person and tried focusing on his painful heart. Like how Sungwoon nonchalantly nodded his head after spurting the most heartbreaking words to him. How he lightly patted Daniel’s side, bidding him a half-ass goodbye and walked out of the convenience store after paying for the damned scent spray.

 

 _Fuck_ , he even got a scent neutraliser in a hurry just to get rid of Daniel’s scent. ‘ _I should’ve hugged the shit out of him and suffocate him with my scent_ ,’ Daniel cried unto Jisung’s pillow. His body, mind, heart, all were empty and bruised up from the rejection. He’d never felt this vacant before. His mate, _his fucking mate,_ for Lord’s sake!

 

“Quit crying and get up,” Jisung nudged Daniel.

 

“That fast?” Daniel gaped at Jisung’s orders. “You’re getting rid of me too?”

 

“It’s not like that!” Jisung hit him lightly. “My friends are coming over to go through our vocal practice later. At least be decent. You look like a wriggling worm right now.”

 

“Most people would say a burrito, y'know wrapped in a blanket like this,” Daniel pouted at the worm remark. Jisung chuckled at his childhood friend’s response and got up to tidy his already-clean room. When Daniel mentioned it to him, Jisung just sighed and said something about _Minhyunie being a clean freak_. “Your new friends are high maintenance, hyung.”

 

“Are you gonna be staying?” Jisung inquired as he went over the small kitchenette to boil some water. 

 

“You’re making them ginger tea too?” Daniel pouted, holding up an accusing finger. Look at this biased treatment!

 

“This is for you too!” Jisung defended. “For my baby alpha dongsaeng who met his heartless mate. I’m still not over this matter, by the way. I’ll hunt for his name somehow and deal with him for what he did to you.”

 

“It’s normal to be acting like that though,” Daniel withered, lowkey defending his mate’s choice, “After all, it’s rare that you actually end up with your destined mate nowadays. Even my parents have split up,” He trailed quietly. He survived all those years without knowing who his mate was, he could still move on with life pretending that he had never met him yet. It’d hurt less that way.

 

Before Jisung could reply to that, a knock on the door alarmed the two. He sighed and nodded up at Daniel, signaling that they’d be having this conversation undisturbed later. A small sniff entailed that at least an alpha was behind the door. The mild pheromone rubbed Daniel the wrong way. Judging by the scent only, he was disturbed already. ‘ _Better leave now before it gets too awkward_ ,’ Daniel decided. He’d go and sulk in Seongwoo’s room maybe.

 

He couldn’t stare at the guests’ face from where he was sitting. He did hear Jisung greeting his friends, squealing excitedly at what they had brought along ( _Daniel smelled pizza and fried chicken_ ). In that split second, he decided that he would indeed go to Seongwoo’s and pester him to buy him food to nurture his broken heart. He folded Jisung’s blanket in two before finally turning around to the entrance.

 

 _Lo and behold_ —Ha Sungwoon with a beret hat, in another oversized sweater. Plus, an alpha by his side which made Daniel’s blood boiling in suppressed rage.

 

“You up, Danik boy?” Jisung asked, as he let his friends in. Sungwoon looked just as surprised and _lord did that do things to Daniel’s heart_. “Help hyung out and pour the hot water over the ginger ale, please.”

 

 _Oh well_...

* * *

 

.

.

.

**_[Preview]_ **

 

_“Is he the reason why you don’t want me?” Daniel whispered harshly, judgment clouded by jealousy and assumption. He could smell that Minhyun kid all over Sungwoon and he hated it._

_The pair was very close and when they talked to one another, they looked at each other’s eyes. It made Daniel gritted his teeth and he decided that he would prolong his stay in Jisung’s room. You know, to observe, or to protect Sungwoon or something if Jisung sniffed the truth somewhere somehow._

_“You’re ridiculous,” Sungwoon rebutted, “I’m staring at your eyes too, now.” Yeah, and Daniel’s heart went all boom clap at his mate’s equally intense gaze. No matter how much he denies it, his body was at least honest when it comes to Daniel._

_“You smell like him! He has his arm annoyingly around you all the time. Do you have an explanation for that?”_

_“I don’t think I owe you an explanation. We decided not to do this, remember?”_

_Daniel wanted to pull out his hair, frustrated with Sungwoon’s words. How on earth did he manage to score himself a mate like this? He’d go crazy in no time if every of his rationale got shot down and thrown onto the quicksand (figuratively)._

_“You’re the one who decided on it, not me, not us. I wanted you. Wanted you the moment I laid my eyes on you. And I still do.”_

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

chapter **two**

 

 

It was raining. The taps on the windows were perpetual and it was working fine in lulling Sungwoon to sleep.

 

Sungwoon’s schedule was empty for the rest of the day. With a relieved sigh, he almost cried in happy tears the moment he nestled into the comfort of his bed. His clothes were heaped at the end of the bed, and it’d irk Minhyun if he sees it but Sungwoon couldn’t find the strength _or the will_ to tidy things up. The blinds weren’t drawn, making the room dimmed with mere lines of the evening light illuminating the space.

 

He was easily getting tired these days—physically, mentally, even emotionally.

 

It was a shitty thing to do, but Sungwoon had been running around, avoiding a certain dance major whenever their paths crossed. _Fate is a cruel thing_ , Sungwoon concluded, as ever since he found out that his mate is _the_ Kang Daniel, he had been seeing him all over the campus.

 

It was as if fate was playing a joke on him. Every corner, every curve of the building, even in the communal bathroom in his dorm, Daniel would be there.   

 

* * *

 

 

“I swear I am not stalking you!” Daniel groaned, head pressed on the tiled wall. Sungwoon’s reflexes were fast, activated instantaneously when he saw Daniel checking himself in the mirror as he walked out of the cubicle.

 

“I am seeing you everywhere!” Sungwoon confronted him. This had to be a joke or something!

 

“Have you ever wondered that it might be fa—” Another shove to the wall. _God,_ Daniel mused, Sungwoon packs a lot of muscle in his tiny body. If it had not hurt that much, Daniel’s body could’ve been reacting sensually to Sungwoon’s hard shove.

 

“Don’t you dare finishing that sentence,” He warned, “And don’t think about weird stuff, you pervert.” They were so close together and Sungwoon noticed Daniel’s pheromones rising up. _He smelled nice._ It began to muddle his senses but he gotta focus on the big issue here.

 

“I am not the one who’s shoving you to the wall right now,” Daniel croaked, face getting numb from being manhandled like that. “And by the way, your dick is on my ass.”

 

Sungwoon took a step back as fast as the lightning. Before Daniel could spin around and levelled their gazes, he bolted out of the bathroom. He blamed the fast heartbeat and the sweaty palms on the dance major. He could still smell Daniel even after slamming his door close. Could still feel how right Daniel’s body had been when their skin touched.

 

Even if he tried to deny it now, it would be fruitless. The fact that they are true mates is indisputable.

 

 

Sungwoon hated the ideas of mates for a reason.

 

His nose had been extra sensitive to Daniel’s presence. Even in vast areas like the quad, Sungwoon could tell that Daniel was, or had been closely around somewhere. He felt like a police dog, doing all the sniffing and recognising distant scents.

 

And the fact that his body would always be responding positively to Daniel— _god_ Sungwoon was embarrassed at the increasing number of times he’d excuse himself out of the rooms, or halls (one time; the library, and a few times; the cafeteria), simply because it was craving for his mate’s touch. Even after the encounter in the dorm bathroom, Sungwoon had a hard time relieving himself.

 

Even a small whiff of Daniel’s scent could send him off.

 

Sungwoon had no control over his own body and mind, and it was stressing him out even more than before.

 

* * *

 

The door suddenly creaked open, signaling Minhyun’s return from his afternoon class. When he looked at the lump (read: Sungwoon) on the bed, a worried expression settled on his face. He noticed that Sungwoon had been getting more lethargic lately, and it was troubling him indirectly.

 

“Welcome back,” Sungwoon greeted, head poking out of his blanket.

 

Minhyun put his umbrella against the shelf and peeled off his shoes (and sprayed some shoe sanitizer on it). Sighing, Minhyun made his way over and planted himself on Sungwoon’s bed. “You okay, hyung?” He brushed a few strands of his hyung’s hair, before pressing a hand on his forehead, checking his temperature. “You’re not burning, but you’re drenched in sweat.”

 

“Maybe I’m just coming down with a fever,” The older one shrugged, “Just, the early symptoms or something.”

 

“Your throat?” Minhyun asked. Vocal majors always take extra care of their articulatory organs and Sungwoon with sore throat is equal to a cranky Sungwoon. Minhyun is within the close radius that would be affected by the tiny man’s adorable but still scary wrath. He made a mental note to prepare tea (camomile or honey, maybe?) for his roommate in case Sungwoon does come down with a fever.

 

Sungwoon settled deeper under the covers, easily drifting away to sleep. “I’m gonna catch some sleep,” He mumbled. “Wake me up sometime later? I still have work to complete.”

 

Minhyun nodded and fixed Sungwoon’s blanket as the older one tossed around for a more comfortable position. Sungwoon thanked him with a pat on his hand, before closing his eyes. The moment Minhyun realised the domesticity of the situation, he chuckled, “What's next? Should I sing you a lullaby, hyung?”

 

“Fuck off, Hwang,” Sungwoon replied with a soft laughter. But still, he was grateful for that.

 

* * *

 

That day, it was also raining. Sungwoon remembered the umbrellas—the little kid in him pictured them as mushrooms. He remembered his grandmother’s firm hold on his shoulder, as she made sure that Sungwoon was protected from the raindrops. She’d always get antsy whenever the weather was acting up like this. Something about the heightened scent and the musky earth smell bothered her.

 

They were in the courtyard of the Ha Mansion. When Sungwoon looked to the right, he could see his grandfather’s limitless farm. The crops stretched till the horizon but it was raining so his sight might just be tricking him.   

 

There was a crowd, for an occasion that Sungwoon had no memory of. He had no idea why this particular scene was playing in his mind but he couldn’t shut it down. There were people dressed in black, holding umbrellas above their heads. The choice of colour did not help in brightening the atmosphere. Plus the rain, and the mud on his feet. Nothing made a sense.

 

“What’s going on?” He asked, looking up at the only familiar face he could name. His grandmother couldn’t hear him, eyes still strained to the front. Sungwoon could barely hear his own voice so he clamped his mouth shut and looked away. 

 

Sungwoon hated when his grandmother went into her alpha mode and used her authority to influence his actions or emotions.  They were rare as she was more often compassionate, empathetic and oozed warm and comfort. She was his biggest supporter, the best, one of Sungwoon’s forever loves. Even in this distant memory, she was shining.

 

The grip on his shoulder was steady, but at the moment, Sungwoon felt more constricted than secure. He understood that she was making sure he wouldn’t be running around in the rain. However, the rain wouldn’t kill him anyway so what’s wrong with getting a bit wet. As he was grumbling about the unnecessary touch, someone crouched down in front of him.

 

“My baby, Sungwoon,” A hand came to rest on his cheek. It was wet, as the person in front of him was not shaded by anything. The coldness from the touch crept to Sungwoon’s skin. He shivered.

 

“Who are you?” He asked—not recognising the voice, not to mention the scent. The hand on his shoulder hardened and the weight was beginning to hurt him. It put him into an alarmed state and his scent spiked up. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t put a face in his head, and he was left staring into a mass of black on the person’s head.

 

“I don’t want to leave him,” The person broke down into a wailing cry and the sound pierced through Sungwoon’s heart. Unconsciously, he took a step back.

 

He looked up, seeking protection and security from his grandmother but the hand on his shoulder had webbed into a dark figure. Like a big, bad wolf, he mind ineptly offered. The figure snarled and the rain hit on Sungwoon’s body. Gone were the umbrellas, including every other people there.

 

 

 

When Sungwoon woke up from the dream, his lashes were wet, his cheeks damped with drying tears.

 

Weird.

 

* * *

  

“You alright?” Minhyun asked as he hovered by the bed. “Bad dream?”

 

“What time is it?”  Sungwoon felt that he had a very long nap. He felt exhausted, worn-out, his limbs felt spent and heavy. What is more, Sungwoon felt the cosmic emptiness in his heart. Like it was longing for something, someone, and Sungwoon hoped that it wasn’t craving for who he was instantly reminded of. “Did I sleep for too long?”

 

Minhyun’s expression was unusual. Sungwoon could see the gear in the back of his roommate’s head turning. What was he hesitating to say?

 

“It was barely ten minutes, hyung,” Minhyun replied. “You sure you’re okay? You were tossing around in your sleep.” He was also mumbling something incoherent but Minhyun mentioned none of it. He was sure that Sungwoon himself wouldn’t remember what he had mumbled in his sleep. And look at the sweat, his shirt was sticking to his body, drenched in sweat. He was wetter than Minhyun who just got back from the rain outside.

 

Sungwoon sighed, palming his face in his hands. “I don’t know what’s happening. Just, I feel hot? Almost burning?”

 

“You’re on your suppressant, right?” Minhyun asked, looking expectantly at his hyung’s response. He wasn’t reeked of hormones but the signs were there. He was wriggly, sweating and had that constant blush on his face. Minhyun also noted the amount of clothes he had on his bed.

 

“I am,” Sungwoon said. There were only a few cases where Sungwoon had missed taking his pills. He hated his natural biology so he made sure that they’d disrupt his daily life as less as possible. He even had the scent blocker on his nape, so nothing was wrong. Well, nothing could possibly be wrong.

 

 

He was wrong.

 

* * *

 

The game was still going on but Daniel had been offline for a while now. His character was still, looking around, getting killed and revived over and over. Daniel could hear Jihoon’s detailed curses, all in his Busan _satoori_ , screaming for Daniel to get his mind on the game.

 

The headset wasn’t charged by Jihoon’s curses only, even Jinyoung the small bean, was grumbling and moaning at their poor team play. Their healer, Hyunbin, had given up on aiding Daniel’s dying player. Daniel frowned, mind unquestionably detached from the virtual setting. After a moment, he sighed into his microphone and apologised, “I gotta go, guys. I’m sorry, and I’ll make it up to you later.” He pulled away the headset and shut his laptop down by forcing the lid closed.

 

 

“You’re gonna get killed by Park Jihoon. _Literally_.” Seongwoo offered uselessly from the side. He was over at Daniel’s non-existent roommate’s side, hand supporting his chin while the other robotically turning the page of his manhwa. Well, they’re basically roommates at this stage, and should really pick a room to inhabit permanently in the nearest future.

 

But Daniel had pushed back their rooming together because, _you know_ , what if his mate… wanted to… well, move in? With him? _Sigh_. Thinking about mates.

 

“I’m going to die even before that,” Daniel supplied.

 

“Hm,” Seongwoo hummed noncommittally, “Why is that?”

 

Daniel suddenly shivered. He knew his room wasn’t that cold, especially in this season. It was raining, yeah, but the windows weren’t drawn. And Seongwoo was not affected by the sudden coldness Daniel had felt. He was still ignoring Daniel, too absorbed in his comic. He could be breaking into cold sweats and still, Seongwoo wouldn’t notice it.

 

“Have you ever heard of someone named Ha Sungwoon?” Daniel asked, testing the waters. Sungwoon was quite a presence in the campus so maybe Seongwoo had ever crossed paths with him personally. Daniel would always appreciate new facts on his mate (Sungwoon hated being called _yours,_ his mind offered but Daniel ignored and buried the voice deep, deep down).

 

Seongwoo looked up and tilted his head. The question was random enough to get his attention. “Why are you asking?” He narrowed his eyes. “Did you, by any chance, piss Sungwoon hyung off?”

 

“What?” Daniel leaned back, accused hand came to point to himself, “Me? No?” _Well_ , the last time he had encountered his mate, Sungwoon had pinned him on the bathroom wall, hand pointing close to poke one of his eyeballs out (Daniel swore he wasn’t stalking him! Seongwoo’s room is over at Sungwoon’s building as well. The toilet above was full at that time and he had no idea, _really,_ that Sungwoon would be there).

 

“Are you sure?” Seongwoo asked, “Because if I were asked to pick someone to side with, I’d go with Sungwoon hyung.”

 

“I’m your best friend!” Daniel whined.

 

“Sungwoon hyung has the entire campus in his teeny weeny hand,” Seongwoo cooed, “That, and the fact that he knows all the relevant influential people. Kim Jongin sunbaenim in our department,” Seongwoo pointed out, “is one of his best buddies. Park Jimin, the cute omega from your contemporary class, is also close to him. I think he’s also more than acquantainces with Professor Kim from the vocal department, some said they’re relatives.”

 

“What about his roommate?”

 

“Hwang Minhyun?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve seen them together once. A bit too close, don’t you think? Are they, y’know, together?”

 

Daniel remembered how it went—when he ‘confronted’ Sungwoon last time.

 

* * *

 

 

“Is he the reason why you don’t want me?” Daniel whispered harshly, judgment clouded by jealousy and assumption. He could smell that Minhyun kid all over Sungwoon and he hated it. They were hidden in the stairway, speaking in hushed screams. Not really screaming, but, y’know, Daniel could end up screaming in frustration if Sungwoon continued on like this.

 

He was glad though, that Sungwoon had been the one who sent him a signal and pulled him away from the two unsuspecting friends.

 

Sungwoon and his roommate were _very close_ and when they talked to one another, they looked at each other’s eyes. Like their words mean so much more as they conversed. It made Daniel gritted his teeth and he decided that he would prolong his stay in Jisung’s room. You know, to observe, or to protect Sungwoon or something if Jisung sniffed the truth somewhere somehow.

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Sungwoon rebutted, “I’m staring at your eyes too, now.” Yeah, and Daniel’s heart went all _boom clap_ at his mate’s equally intense gaze. No matter how much he denies it, his body was at least honest when it comes to Daniel.

 

“You smell like him! He has his arm annoyingly around you _all the time_. Do you have an explanation for that?”

 

“I don’t think I owe you an explanation. We decided not to do this, remember?”

 

Daniel wanted to pull out his hair, upset at Sungwoon’s words. How on earth did he manage to score himself a mate like this. He’d go crazy in no time if every of his rationale got shot down and thrown onto the quicksand ( _figuratively_ ).

 

“You’re the one who decided on it, _not me_ , _not us_. I wanted you. Wanted you the moment I laid my eyes on you. And I still do.”

 

“You didn’t know me!” Sungwoon replied harshly. “You can’t give me the bullshit of my body or my alpha knows you. The fact is that you and I are strangers. We are bind by our bodies compatibility, and that’s it.”

 

“Don’t say that,” Daniel pleaded. Sungwoon was being mean. How could he say all of these with no guilt or whatsoever? How could he be so blind to Daniel’s feelings. Worse thing was, Daniel didn’t have the heart to hate him even just a small bit.

 

“Is he your alpha? Is that why you don’t accept me as your mates?”

 

“I’m done talking.” Sungwoon coldly responded. “You’re not getting any of my words right now.”

 

And he walked away. Daniel remained still on the spot. He didn’t want to chase after Sungwoon and got himself worked up. Jisung and Minhyun were still there, in the room. He needed some time to cool off so that it wouldn’t create more complications. He’d talk to Sungwoon again, he’d make sure of it.

 

* * *

  

Seongwoo stared at Daniel. He had his hurt puppy look on and it was making Seongwoo feel guilty for actually answering his question. Seongwoo closed his manhwa and put it away to the corner. “They’re both alphas,” Seongwoo deadpanned. Daniel almost had a whiplash from turning his head so sharply at Seongwoo’s direction. “They’re just close. Like how you and I are close.”

 

“Alphas?” Daniel asked again. “Sungwoon hyung’s an alpha?”

 

“Well, he never really mentions his secondary gender to anyone, none that I’m aware of.” Seongwoo shrugged, “But it’s obvious, don’t you think? Dominant, possesses leadership skills, even with his tiny stature, he exudes an authoritative aura. Moreover, he’s always so vocal and outspoken. His words are direct and frank, but he’s still approachable.”

 

“Yeah, but—” Daniel paused mid-question. It was not as if he would have a problem with Sungwoon being an alpha. They are mates for a reason, alphas or not. “Well, that doesn’t rule out the fact that they might be together though.”

 

Looking at today’s liberal society, people are more familiar and accepting of same gender couples—be in their first or second nature. Moreover, it wasn’t uncommon for mates to be of the same secondary gender. His parents are alphas, and so were the rest of his ancestors. Daniel tried to open his mind to other possibilities rather than getting his hopes high and be disappointed when things had not gone as what he expected. It would really break his heart if Sungwoon is really with Minhyun.

 

“Well,” His friend shrugged, “I never really think of them as a couple but I could see where you’re going now.”

 

“You can?”

 

“Yeah, and, wait—why are you sweating like crazy?” Seongwoo probed. “You’re not going into one of your ruts, are you?”

 

Seongwoo is a beta. Well, an almost alpha-beta? Although his physical traits and personality are akin to an alpha’s, he’s a Beta. He wasn’t directly affected by the everchanging and hormonal senses that belong to alphas or omegas, but he could tell that Daniel had reeked more than usual today.

 

It was raining so it couldn’t be the weather that caused his scent to spike up like this. 

 

Daniel wiped his forehead, realising only then that he was indeed soaked in sweats. Well, what do you know, Seongwoo would actually notice when his condition had become like this. 

 

“You okay? Should I give you some time?” Seongwoo asked, going into his kind hyung mode. Daniel looked pained and he really didn’t want anything bad to happen to him, annoying best friend or not.

 

* * *

  

“You sure you’re okay?” Seongwoo asked as he took in Daniel’s expression. It had been a few hard days for the younger alpha, with him breaking into sudden sweats and heavy breathings. He refused going to clinics or even taking stronger suppressants, insisting that _no, I’m not going to have my rut now_. Seongwoo was split into minding his distance with Daniel lest the younger one went off and started humping stuff, or, poking himself into Daniel’s personal space to make sure that he’d be doing fine.

 

Daniel had a hunch of what was happening. Considering that Sungwoon’s supposed to be an alpha, it seemed that he was going through a difficult time on his own.

 

His whole heart ached—his mate was hurting and he could do nothing to help him. He could’ve gone to Sungwoon, he knew where the elder lives, but he just couldn’t bring himself to go there. Sungwoon wouldn’t want him to, and Daniel didn’t want to force himself onto him.

 

After all, Sungwoon had been very stern on his point of view regarding their status.

 

Daniel was aware that his mere presence, _just a small whiff of his scent_ , could do wonders (unwanted wonders, mind you), on Sungwoon’s body. As terrible and morally ignorant Daniel is, he didn’t want to touch Sungwoon without his consent.

 

 _‘Is Hwang Minhyun taking care of him?’_ Daniel mindlessly thought. _‘Is that why he doesn’t need me there? Doesn’t want me to do anything for him?’_

 

The constant doubts in his head was beginning to wear him down. He sighed a lot, eyes boring down the wall with unblinking stares. He had been losing appetite because all he could think of was Sungwoon, in the constraints of his bedroom wall, writhing and struggling with pain.

 

As much as his body was sensually affected by the thoughts or images of Sungwoon on his bed, touching and pleasing himself, he couldn’t really be happy about it.

 

The vast hollowness in his heart, the failure of fulfilling his purpose as Sungwoon’s mate, those thoughts had infected his mind. ‘ _You couldn’t even do this_ ,’ the demon in him reminded, ‘ _Couldn’t be there for him, loving and care for him.’_ He was humiliated down to the core. Had felt useless, meaningless, unwanted and broken down.

 

He wished to tell it to the whole world—had wanted to share the great news with his friends, his families. They’d be ecstatic for him because they knew, the knew how much Daniel had longed to finally be united with his mate.

 

 

“Kang Dan—” Jisung waved a hand over Daniel’s face. Looking at the zero excitement Daniel had radiated when Jisung came over and seated himself next to the two friends in the table, the elder one gave Seongwoo a look. Seongwoo shrugged as well, understanding where Jisung’s sentiment had came from. It was rare seeing this side of Daniel, not impossible, but definitely unlikely.

 

Jisung leaned closer, “Is it about your mate?” He whispered lowly, pretending to sound nonchalant as he opened up his take-away container.

 

Daniel looked up from stirring thoughtlessly at his food. He wanted to reply Jisung, wanted to share at least some parts of this heavy pressure. He wanted to be able to say, _‘I think he’s on his rut or something. He’s denying his body and it’s affecting me.’_ It affected Daniel not only on his physical condition, but his emotional and mental sense as well.

 

In the end, Daniel settled for a weak shrug. “It’s nothing,” He reassured his two hyungs before getting back to playing with his lunch. Again, Jisung and Seongwoo shared a look.

 

But before any of the two could comment further on Daniel’s odd behaviour, Hwang Minhyun came trotting by. He greeted the other two with a friendly smile before nodding his head politely at Daniel’s direction.

 

“Mind if I sit here?” Minhyun asked, always so overtly mannered.

 

It wasn’t like Daniel had the right to reject Minhyun’s request. Moreover, Jisung had immediately pulled out a chair (right in front of Daniel’s seat) and waved a hand, “Come sit here, come sit here,” He invited. Even Seongwoo, that traitorous best friend had given the widest smile ever at Minhyun.

 

Minhyun was covered in another person’s smell, strong and pungent. It was faint but Daniel could smell his mate on the senior. His hand stopped twirling his spoon and was now balled into a tight fist. Daniel could recognise the sweet scent anytime, anywhere.

 

It was questionable for Jisung and Seongwoo to not notice it as well.

 

“Where’s Sungwoon?” God, Jisung wasted no time to interrogate Minhyun. Daniel was at the very least, thankful for his hyung’s lack of tact. He unconsciously observed Minhyun’s response to the question. He was not taken aback but his smile did falter and his hands paused from their action of unpacking his lunch.

 

“I don’t mean to pry,” Jisung continued, “But he hasn’t been coming to class for a few days now, right?”

 

_Why was this Daniel’s first-time hea_ _ring this?_

 

Jisung trailed off, giving excuses like, “I’m worried about him,” and “It’s not my place to push or pressure you both, but practice has been pushed back for quite some time now, no?” Everyone knows that Hwang and Ha come in one annoying set. And it bothered Daniel damn much.

 

Minhyun seemed flustered and actually looked guilty. “I’m sorry, hyung,” He apologised. He rubbed the side of his head. “The thing is,” Minhyun hesitated. He looked around the table and let out a louder sigh. “Hyung is a bit—”

 

Daniel tried to so hard to contain the growl in his throat. He tried dismissing his anger by inhaling, exhaling, and repeating those two actions again.

 

“What’s wrong with Sungwoon hyung?” Seongwoo interjected.

 

“He’s a bit sick?”

 

“Why does that sound like a question?” Daniel didn’t mean to say those out loud but he couldn’t take it back. The three had looked at him in surprise, not expecting such tone from him. Daniel didn’t override his course, instead, he charged head on, “Did something happen to Sungwoon…ssi? It’s quite rude for me to say this but, his smell is all over you.” And it’s a different whiff of smell that was not supposed to be lingering on Minhyun’s body.

 

“Kang Euigeon,” Jisung chastised.

 

Daniel couldn’t take it anymore.

 

 ** _His mate_** , his mind _offered, rationalised_. It was a common thing to do—worrying about your mate. Wanting to know where he is, how he is doing. He had held himself back for so long, for no sensible reason, just to tune into Sungwoon’s needs. He wanted to be selfish, to be vocal, to be in the know of everything that revolves around or happens to Sungwoon.

 

“Where is he?”

 

Too late to turn back now.

 

* * *

 

.

.

.

**_[Preview]_ **

 

_“Do you think that we are like mates?”_

_Minhyun paused and stared at his hyung, “Huh?” He dumbly asked the other to repeat his words._

_Sungwoon sighed but asked Minhyun again, this time with further elaboration. “Do you think that we’re acting like mates? Do you think people would see us and go, ‘oh look at that couple’.”_

_What on earth was Sungwoon saying in the middle of nowhere?_

_“What prompted this?” Minhyun asked carefully as he returned to his task._

_Sungwoon hummed, providing no answer._

_“Did someone say anything about that?” Minhyun tried again. “Did they—did they notice?”_

_“No,” Sungwoon replied. “It’s nothing about that.”_

_Minhyun was then reminded of their session in Jisung’s room earlier that day. Sungwoon was somehow distracted during the practice, he was fidgeting and actually looked nervous. It was weird considering that performing or singing had never been an issue for Sungwoon, even with a stranger’s presence. He always had an audience, or a small crowd surrounding him so it’d be impossible for Jisung’s friend to be affecting him like this._

_Kang Daniel, was it?_

_The alpha smelled familiar but he kinda stinks. But, Minhyun has a sensitive sense of smell so he thinks that everyone stinks, especially Dongho after his exercise session, and even Sungwoon whenever it was that time of the month. Minhyun glanced over at his roommate, “Did that alpha kid ask you that?”_

_“Hm, who did?”_

_“That Daniel kid,” Minhyun elaborated, “The one we just met? In Jisung hyung’s place just now. Was he the one who asked you that, hyung?’”_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to thank nielwoon for forever inspiring me with their moments and love scenes.
> 
>  
> 
> _beware of some hw*ngcl**d. ___

* * *

chapter **three**.

 

 

“You okay, hyung?” Minhyun asked as the roommates walked back to their own building. You look,” He paused to search for the right word. When Sungwoon didn’t even look at his direction, Minhyun concluded that yeah, Sungwoon was kinda off. Minhyun gently put his hand on Sungwoon’s shoulder, “You look disturbed.”

 

“It’s nothing,” Sungwoon replied. He was silent most of the time on the way back, which was so unlike Sungwoon. It put Minhyun on his guard as well since making conversations was never a problem for the two of them. Minhyun noticed something was off but he respected Sungwoon’s privacy to just let him be with his thoughts. Clearly, what he was thinking about was weighing on him.

 

He’d share it with Minhyun when the time comes.

 

It was after their dinner that the time had come. As Minhyun was doing the dishes (since he almost never cooks in their dorm), Sungwoon who was leaning against the counter, spoke out, “Do you think that we are like mates?”

 

Minhyun paused and stared at his hyung, “Huh?” He dumbly asked the other to repeat his words.

 

Sungwoon sighed but asked Minhyun again, this time with further elaboration. “Do you think that we’re acting like mates? Do you think people would see us and go, ‘oh look at that couple’?”

 

What on earth was Sungwoon saying in the middle of nowhere?

 

“What prompted this?” Minhyun asked carefully as he returned to his task.

 

Sungwoon hummed, providing no answer. 

 

“Did someone say anything about that?” Minhyun tried again. “Did they—did they notice?”

 

“No,” Sungwoon replied. “It’s nothing about that.”

 

Minhyun was then reminded of their session in Jisung’s room earlier that day. Sungwoon was somehow distracted during the practice, he was fidgeting and actually looked nervous. It was weird considering that performing or singing had never been an issue for Sungwoon, even with a stranger’s presence. He always had an audience, or a small crowd surrounding him so it’d be impossible for Jisung’s friend to be affecting him like this.

 

Kang Daniel, was it?

 

The alpha smelled familiar but he kinda stinks. But, Minhyun has a sensitive sense of smell so he thinks that everyone stinks, especially Dongho after his exercise session, and even Sungwoon whenever it was _that time_ of the month. Minhyun glanced over at his roommate, “Did that alpha kid ask you that?”

 

“Hm, who did?”

 

“That Daniel kid,” Minhyun replied, “The one we just met? In Jisung hyung’s place just now. Was he the one who asked you that, hyung?’”

 

“Well,” Sungwoon thought of what to respond. Well, what Daniel meant was somewhere along that connotation so Sungwoon nodded his head, “More or less? He mentioned that we’re touching each other a lot. And that we smell like one another.”

 

“Of course we share close to similar smell now, we’ve been living together for years now, hyung.” Minhyun chuckled. It was quite adorable that Daniel would be thinking like that. However, it would be a bit strange to be asking a total stranger about scents and mates. 

 

“Do you know him, hyung?” Minhyun asked. It could be true, after all, Sungwoon’s a social fairy.

 

“Wha—no? I just met him?” Sungwoon sputtered. “Where did you get that? HA HA HA,” He laughed awkwardly. Minhyun, again, noticed this weird behaviour but he did not comment on it.

 

Sungwoon then suddenly shifted the conversation to something else. As the two were then engaged in another topic ( _gossiping about Taehyun and Sanggyun, actually_ ), Sungwoon felt a striking pain on his knee. His legs buckled as a result of the sudden transferred pain and now, he has a name to curse when things like this occurred.

 

“Your mate?” Minhyun asked as he supported Sungwoon to steady his stance. He let the older one go when Sungwoon leaned his weight on the sink.  

 

“You know how I feel about calling it that.” Sungwoon grumbled.

 

Again, Minhyun laughed at his hyung’s reaction, “Whatever you say, hyung.” Sungwoon was very vocal on his point of view when it comes to mates and secondary nature. He mentioned that humans are trashy and troublesome enough to deal with, and to add to that piece of problem? With ruts and heats, and shared pains? No, no, Sungwoon would rather not deal with all of that if he was given the chance to bail out.

 

“Mates,” Sungwoon echoed in the narrow space that they called their kitchen. “What a joke.”

 

“I think that it’s beautiful.” Minhyun said, in opposed to what Sungwoon had moaned about all these times. He eyed the forming bruise on Sungwoon’s knee and wordlessly went over to the mini fridge to get some ice cubes. Sungwoon took the cubes and pressed, rubbed them over the purplish surface on his skin.

 

“This is far from beautiful, Minhyun,” Sungwoon pointed out. “You’ve seen first-hand how hyung had been dealing with this, right?” Apparently, Kang Daniel’s a clumsy child since Sungwoon had been suffering from minor cuts and bruises ever since he came of age.

 

Even now, at this time of the day, how on earth did Daniel hurt his knee? _Was it on fucking purpose or what,_ Sungwoon accused grouchily inside his mind.

 

“Stop frowning, hyung,” Minhyun nudged him, “I think you should give your mate a chance.”

 

“I can’t just magically fall in love with—”

 

“You’re getting the idea of mates wrongly, Sungwoon hyung,” Minhyun softly reprimanded. “Meeting your mates doesn’t automatically make the two of you lovers. There are steps in building that destined relationship. The journey, how you two come together, that’s the wonders of it, is it not?”

 

 _What wonders_ —Sungwoon thought. For years, he was taunted with the idea of a predestined someone. Someone he’d be entitled to for the rest of his living days. It was constantly engraved in his head, that someday, someone would come and take over the control in his own life. Someone who could easily know what he’d be thinking of, how certain things would make him feels.

 

Sungwoon didn’t want it, to give that someone such power over something even he could not comprehend.

 

“Well, I’m just saying,” Minhyun murmured, “It’s just that, I think that it’ll be easier if you just let yourself be happy. Accepting that you have a mate somewhere out there would totally make your heart more relieved. In the end, you’d be the one feeling better, no?”

 

Sungwoon hummed in response. Minhyun eyed Sungwoon carefully, giving time for the thought to sink inside his hyung’s head. “Think about it,” He said, before moving on and resuming what he had been doing just now.

 

 

* * *

 

We could consider Sungwoon as the opposite of conservative. Albeit growing up in an established traditional household, he had adapted to his new surroundings in university in a blink of an eye. Maybe it was due to his given strict bringing up from a conventional family. Hence, Sungwoon was eager to get into the ‘campus life’, enjoying the borrowed time he has with his friends, accompanied by sleepless nights and increased alcohol consumption.

 

He was no stranger to hook ups, had no problems with one-night stands and how they work.

 

Guess it was not a surprise that he even met Kang Daniel at a party.

 

Daniel’s eyes, they were, _still are_ , **dangerous**. That was the first word Sungwoon could think of when he thinks of his mate. They were seductive, playful and yet so full of hope—full of fondness and adoration, qualities that Sungwoon had wished would cease to exist any time soon. It was burdensome and perilous to be the receiving end of that gaze. 

 

He remembered Daniel’s touch graphically.

 

The veins adorning his skin, when his muscled arms touched Sungwoon. When he slid his palms over Sungwoon’s thighs, hiking his legs closer to his reach.

 

Daniel’s smirk, his words, his low voice, how he had whispered Sungwoon’s name like a lover would do. The groans he emitted, the sweats falling off his hair, how he had kissed _and kissed_ **_and kissed_** Sungwoon across the course of his body. How their tongues had meshed together, how their fingers intertwined as he made love to Sungwoon.

 

It disgusted Sungwoon to no end that he had lost almost a whole part of him to Kang Daniel and all of his essence that night.

 

 

In spite of the denial Sungwoon had spewed earlier, he desired for Daniel’s touch to return nevertheless.

 

* * *

 

Skin on skin, breaths mingling together.

 

He craved for a touch—to soothe or ease this pain. The knot was unbearable—he had to clasp and unclasp his fists, inhaling deeply and exhaling hurriedly to get his own heart to pump. Not to mention the sweats and the wetness in his private parts.

 

It was impossible, Sungwoon was on a strong and effective suppressant. He had not had this kind of problem in quite some time now ever since he increased his suppressant intake. The dose was powerful enough to delete any risk of irregular occurrences so far, _up until now_.

 

His body began heating up, his breaths came out in whining gasps—and god, _the smell._ His hormones were all over the place, creating havoc in its subtlety.

 

It was like an itch. Sungwoon couldn’t get rid of it as much as he tried.

 

 

Minhyun and Sungwoon had a deal, a pact to be more precise. They had been helping each other when such things happened to either one of them. It could come in the form of a mere helping hand, just comforts and snuggles in the pre-stage, or even countless rounds of hot sex when things get intolerable.

 

Better one another, rather than nameless strangers, they decided.

 

Had it been two years now? They were not lovers, no. but it was convenient enough, and their bodies were tuned to their personal needs.

 

Sungwoon rasped out Minhyun’s name. His little fingers were tight as they tried pulling Minhyun, by his shirt, even closer. The younger one climbed on the bed, as he tried reassuring Sungwoon that ‘ _yes, I’m here, hyung_ ,’ and promised him that things would be better, he’d make things go better.

 

“Come here,” Sungwoon invited again, hands persistent in getting Minhyun to touch him.

 

They kissed, once, twice, and then the agony came.

 

Sungwoon had never felt like that before.

 

He felt numb. Never in his life that he had felt this kind of pain before—the way his throat restricted, and his heart lurched against its cage, how he could hear, _feel_ his soul crying. The vivid emptiness in his heart, the way his feelings were thrown off guard as his whole being protested against Minhyun’s hold.

 

Minhyun was taking off his top. His palm was burning on Sungwoon’s thigh, caressing and trying to relieve him off the pain. It didn’t work. Not this time.

 

Bile went up Sungwoon’s throat.

 

He barely had the time to push Minhyun away.

 

The air was hot, and Sungwoon’s body almost went off an overdrive.

 

He couldn’t see properly, couldn’t feel nor touch anything. His sense of smell was muddled—all he could smell was his own hormones and his aching needs.

 

Minhyun looked at Sungwoon in confusion. The sight of his hyung heaving and throwing up nothings was alien and highly not appropriate for the occasion. The closer Minhyun got, the more Sungwoon’s body had inched away. It didn’t seem that Sungwoon was aware that he was doing so.

 

“I’ll get some water.” His steps scurried against the floor, impatient to get his hands on some fluid for Sungwoon. When he returned, the older one wasn’t looking any better. He shied away when Minhyun approached him. Minhyun had to force Sungwoon to gulp down the glass.

 

The smell was unmistakeable, so were his body’s obvious signs. But things had never gone disarray whenever Minhyun touched Sungwoon the multiple previous times. In fact, this was their easy way out. They were each other’s liss, relief, _each other’s comfort_.

 

“Minhyun, p-please,” Sungwoon begged. He was having a fight with his own physical and mind. He wanted Minhyun to come closer, to help him getting rid of the discomfort. The pull was getting stronger, and Sungwoon was terrified of his own actions.

 

“Your body is rejecting me,” Minhyun revealed to no one but himself. It was almost a mumble and it escaped Sungwoon’s hearing. There could be no other explanation but one. One fact that had loomed around them since the beginning.

 

“Did you meet your mate, hyung?”

 

 

* * *

 

“You need to go to the hospital, hyung,” Minhyun advised. He was barely persuaded to leave for classes. Despite not being much of a help (in physical sense), Minhyun had stayed back and cared for Sungwoon.

 

He made sure the older one was hydrated, fed and not scratching his own skin to bleed.

 

“It’ll be,” Sungwoon tried to word out. His voice came out scratchy and hoarse. He cleared his throat and attempted to continue his words, “It’ll be okay. It’ll be over soon. Just give it one or two more days.”

 

Sungwoon had vomited out any kind of food given to him. Therefore, Minhyun had opted for fruit juices, or simple soups. When Sungwoon was feeling slightly better, Minhyun gave him yoghurts to increase his sugar intake. For his physical needs, Minhyun had no other choice but to let Sungwoon to relieve himself on his own. There was no room for embarrassment, _why would there be_ —Minhyun had seen everything anyway. So, he hovered around, despite Sungwoon’s body rejection, and cautiously looked after his hyung.

 

“Go to class,” Sungwoon croaked out. In his weakened state, he said slowly, “At least go and meet Jisung hyung. We’re supposed to have more practice now that the evaluation is coming soon.”

 

“How could I just leave you here?” Minhyun said. “I can’t.”

 

“I’m not dying, Hwang Minhyun.” Sungwoon hissed. It was undeniable that his body was at its frailest state, but he was still conscious, still could talk and see his surroundings. He might be turned on and horny to every bits but that part was not important. He had dealt with worse (considering his first-time and the time when he had missed taking a pill).

 

He wanted to just pull Minhyun into a kiss but that’d be worthless for the two of them. Surely by this moment, Minhyun was disgusted to be swapping saliva diffused with other unknown fluids in Sungwoon’s body. It was appalling to just imagine it, and Sungwoon’s body shivered when the thought crossed his mind.

 

“Please come to the clinic at least,” Minhyun then changed his mind, “No, hyung, let’s go to the hospital, yeah? You need to get some proper nutrients into your body. Maybe we can ask for a stronger suppressant? Anything to ease the pain.”

 

Minhyun, more than Sungwoon himself, was highly affected by the turn of event. He had been sensually stimulated even if he himself did not want it to happen. Sungwoon had smelled even better now that his body had recognised his mate’s presence in his life.

 

It was very difficult for him to just stay and nurse for Sungwoon when his own body was acting up to be touched or comforted. Not being able to touch was affecting him just as much as it was hard on Sungwoon.

 

“I don’t need to go and see the doctors. I know what they’re going to say.”

 

Minhyun had never been _this_ frustrated at Sungwoon. In the course of their meetings, Minhyun had tolerated a lot when it comes to his favourite hyung. They were compatible—in their rooming sense, friendship, the weird friends-with-benefits pact they had. It was easy dealing with each other.

 

But this, this topped up the cake.

 

“At least tell me who it is.”

 

“I’d rather die.”

 

Minhyun rolled his eyes. Sungwoon and his dramatic wordings. As much as Minhyun planned to ignore Sungwoon’s baseless threats (to his own self), he was dead worried that it would all come to that. He knew the consequences of being apart from your mates, especially when the initial contact had happened.

 

Sungwoon was really a fool for doing this to himself.

 

“I’ll drag you if I need to. I can’t and I will not leave you here all alone.”

 

“They will give me more drugs,” Sungwoon pleaded Minhyun. Although he’s older, Minhyun holds an authority in their friendship. Minhyun is the true hyung in this situation. “You know how I feel about my body. I hate it.”

 

“But this is for your own good.”

 

“I would rather—”

 

“That’s it,” Minhyun firmly said, or rather, interrupted. Sungwoon couldn’t run away even if he wanted to. Minhyun had to do it, it was all for the better good. He wordlessly went out of the room. A few moments later, Minhyun returned with a bag snuggled to his frame.

 

“You’re going to class—”

 

“I’m sorry,” Minhyun apologised emptily before scooping his hyung into his arms. He ignored the claws and hisses, pretending that it was just his cat or something. He’d get his stubborn hyung to proper care no matter what (even though it costed Minhyun some severe scratches on his body).

 

* * *

 

 

The first face that Sungwoon had seen when he woke up was his mate’s.

 

He wasn’t surprised. Last night’s sleep had been one of the most peaceful sleep Sungwoon had gotten in such a long time. He was out of it, only remembering needles poking his body, the line of IV drip attached to his hand. He recalled screaming at Minhyun, making their journey to the—clinic? The hospital? (Was it the emergency room?)—very difficult.

 

It was a result of Sungwoon’s own stubbornness. He had denied himself contact or any form of interaction with his newly found mate. It was expected that his body had felt betrayed or lost—probably thinking that his mate had rejected him.

 

Sungwoon remembered the fading noises and images. He was given a shot that quickly lulled him to unconsciousness.

 

 

When he was barely waking up that evening, someone had entered the room. His body was trying to stay awake after being shot down forcefully by the injection but Sungwoon guessed that it was necessary in the need of time. That someone was not Minhyun, whom Sungwoon’s nose had now associated with blood and pained scratches.

 

Sungwoon could not be a hundred percent fine but he knew instantly who the scent entailed. Unknowingly, his body felt lighter, and the ache in his heart disappeared gradually. 

 

There was some kind of heat on his cheek—probably Daniel’s hand caressing his skin. He had whined needily at the contact.

 

“Go to sleep, hyung,” Daniel said.

 

“D-don’t leave,” was Sungwoon’s reply which shocked the two of them. Sungwoon, however, decided to throw his pride off and hung onto his mate’s comforting hand. As much as he hated his body for betraying him like this, he could never lie about how at peace he was in Daniel’s hold. Like everything in his life had aligned, as if his existence was explained by just one small gesture.

 

“I’ll be here when you wake up,” Daniel promised. He fixed the bed railing, pushed it down to give himself a space on the bed.

 

Sungwoon purred. He actually _purred,_ but Daniel stayed calm (despite him not being calm at all—his heart was picking up its pace, beating excitedly seeing that given reaction).

 

When Sungwoon finally regained full consciousness, he took in his surroundings. Yeah, he was still in the hospital, but he was no longer alone. Daniel was face down, on his stomach and crammed so narrowly on the hospital bed. Apparently, he had climbed on and ditched the visiting chair in order to get even closer to his mate.

 

 _‘Did no one say anything,’_ Sungwoon thought uselessly, ‘ _Surely the doctors or nurses should be coming in to check on me?_ ’

 

His little thought was halted when he heard Daniel grumbling in his sleep. Daniel looked adorable, despite his big frame shaking the bed as he stretched himself, trying to get rid of the kinks and ache from that definitely uncomfortable sleeping position.

 

When his eyes blinked open, Sungwoon was still staring intently at him.

 

“Your face is red,” Sungwoon commented. “Is it some kind of a rash?”

 

 _The audacity_ —

 

Daniel just stared at his mate.

 

He was mad. Frustrated. Something serious could’ve happened to him and still, he would never call or approach Daniel about it. He got the fact that they were still strangers to each other, however, this could’ve at least reached him. He could’ve made things better, if not, slightly. When things had ended up this grave, then only Daniel came to learn about it.

 

It was embarrassing—this caused a scrape to Daniel’s pride and feelings.

 

“Why does it need to come to this situation?” Was it necessary for Sungwoon to take a trip to the hospital for the two of them to reunite? To finally share close space like this once more? Daniel had so much to say that he didn’t know how to say a thing. The more he tried to rationalise Sungwoon’s act, the more he couldn’t fathom it.

 

Sungwoon had brought danger to himself just because he denied his feelings. Had denied the truth.

 

“Are you mad at me?” Sungwoon asked. He was fiddling with his fingers. He kept his eyes downcast because he couldn’t really look into Daniel’s empowering gaze.

 

“Are you serious,” Daniel panned. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Sungwoon seemed to have an answer (well, _excuse_ ) for everything. With pouted lips, he said sombrely, “I don’t have your number. How can I contact you? How can I talk about this over the phone?”

 

“Even if we exchange numbers, would you still call? Would you ever tell me what’s going on?” The answer was clear as the sky _. Of course, no_. Sungwoon was so adamant on setting up boundaries between the two of them. Daniel remembered his exact words as if they appeared and taunted his nights. (Sometimes they do).

 

_“You didn’t know me! You and I are strangers. We are bound by our bodies compatibility, and that’s it.”_

 

Just thinking back on it caused Daniel’s heart to boil crazily. He returned his eyes to inspect Sungwoon’s reaction. His mate had stayed idle at his question but once again, _of course_. However, unlike Sungwoon’s usual glare and forever-pissed-stature he had whenever Daniel is around, things were quite different this time.

 

There was no hostile vibe coming from Sungwoon. Not much threats coming out of his mouth, and his hormones were oddly tranquil. It put Daniel off guard though. He had gotten used to Sungwoon’s blatant reject and cold, harsh words. To hear him mumble stuff like this, talking in soft voice, as if to check the waters that is Kang Daniel, this marked the first time it happened.

 

Sungwoon’s face was still flushed. Daniel’s mere presence there could only do much to soothe the ache. Maybe that was the reason why he was acting decent and not throwing Daniel off the bed. Somehow, the two was then engulfed in silence. As much as it defined oppositely what their encounters had been like previously, it was fascinatingly familiar.

 

Daniel would say yes—as much as firm and distant he was acting right now, he always has the softest spot for Ha Sungwoon.

 

He needed Sungwoon’s confirmation, just one sign of consent or approval. Daniel would make his move right away, if only Sungwoon would give him the final say.

 

* * *

 

You can’t force chemistry to exist where it doesn’t.

Similarly, you can’t deny when it does.

 

“Give me a chance,” Daniel said softly. They were under the covers, skin almost touching, breaths barely apart. Sungwoon took in the intimacy with two different emotions—uncertainty and yet hopeful. As much as he tried to cast his eyes away, Daniel was infuriatingly too warm to let go of. He was striking, extraordinary, almost celestial.

 

Very alpha.

 

Sungwoon hated it. Hated himself for linking two uncorrelated things together. For condemning Daniel just because they’re mates. For stripping Daniel’s right and neglecting his feelings of having a mate.

 

“Don’t ignore me. Don’t deny what we have.”

 

“I can’t give what you want,” Sungwoon replied, just as soft, just as hesitant. “You want something more and I have nothing else to offer.”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“Stop putting words to describe what I’m feeling,” _Don’t define me and describe me as such_. True, Sungwoon thought, he didn’t know shit. He was still clueless, still in the dark of what or how he was feeling, how he was supposed to be. He couldn’t get himself, it’d be impossible for other people to be able to do such.

 

Daniel mirrored Sungwoon’s bad habit. He was biting his fingers, eyes searching for something in Sungwoon’s face. _What was it,_ he himself had no clue. Little did he know that the action was affecting Sungwoon as well, one way or another.

 

Without a word, Sungwoon pulled his hand away from his mouth.

 

“I just want to be there for you,” Daniel then confessed. “Lovers or not, time would decide that. The least I want is for you to not ignore me. Acknowledge me as a person.” He was looking at Sungwoon so intently. In his momentary daze, Daniel tried to capture as much as he could; Sungwoon’s little slope of a nose, his bright amazing eyes, his plump, luscious lips—which Daniel ineffectively made an effort to ignore. 

 

Sungwoon stayed quiet, trying to organise his thoughts and feelings. Despite his silence, Daniel pulled him into a warm hug. It was everything Sungwoon needed at the moment.

 

Maybe, he could give it a chance.

 

* * *

 

.

_._

_._

_**[Preview]** _

 

_It was another day, and the group of friends had somehow came about together for dinner._

_It was Jaehwan who noticed Daniel’s entry. His boisterous voice boomed inside the loud place as he called Daniel over to their long table. It was a full house tonight. The dance major smiled sheepishly, bowing his head slightly as an apology for being tad late._

_Seongwoo raised a hand to flag for Daniel’s attention. He was about to invite Daniel to sit next to him. Before he could say anything, Daniel went for a direct line, plopping himself next to the two empty seats by the barbeque plate._

_“Never mind,” Seongwoo blinked from his seat, eliciting laughter from the group._

_“You want to take over?” Jisung asked, offering the tongs and scissors to his younger friend. Daniel shrugged a yes before taking the tools from Jisung’s grip. He then put them down to fix his sleeve._

_The act caught Jaehwan’s eyes. “Who on earth gave you that hideous sweater?” He mocked, laughing heartily at the pink piece of clothing Daniel had worn to the barbeque place. “It looks like one of the designs we had for our vocal department.”_

_“What’s wrong with it?” Jihoon, one of their closest friends, asked. “A real man wears pink,” He challenged Jaehwan, lips all pursed and pouted._

_“I know that one,” Jisung interrupted, also joining Jaehwan’s side as he chuckled softly at Daniel’s slightly offended face, “The one that Sungwoon threatens to burn in the fire. The sweater has our names printed at the back—huh?” Jisung was trying to show how the design would look like but this one…_

_Daniel pulled away from Jisung’s hold and tried straightening the hood properly._

_“What are you squirming for?”_

_“Sungwoon hyung-nim!” Jihoon greeted the senior happily, and so did the rest of them. It was amazing how Daniel and Sungwoon had not met sooner considering that they share mutual friends. Daniel however left the thought aside as he welcomed Sungwoon’s presence._

_As usual, he smells amazing and sweet, Daniel’s mind offered uselessly. Sungwoon took the vacant seat next to Daniel, further making his heart thumped loudly against his chest. It was still fascinating how they could prompt this kind of reaction by just being around each other._

_“Hyung,” Jaehwan initiated, “Look at what Daniel’s wearing. Doesn’t it remind you of our department sweater from two semesters ago? The one that you purposely left in the auditorium for being too ugly?”_

_“What the—” Daniel sputtered._

_“I know,” Sungwoon smiled, obviously checking Daniel out. That blatant whole-body appreciation did not leave Jisung’s attention, causing the older one to spit his drink out. What did he just witness—_

_Before Jisung could wonder about what those eyes had meant, Sungwoon’s next words surprised them all._

_“I know, that’s the same one. Daniel’s wearing mine.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pray for another productive streak like this lmao


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, thank you nielwoon for existing  
> and Thank You everyone who've read, commented on and supported this piece...of...

* * *

chapter **four.**

 

 

Turning over a new leaf was not all easy breezy.

 

Getting used to Daniel’s natural scent was Sungwoon’s first challenge. They were still in the hospital, with Minhyun’s judging face locked onto the couple in front of him, and the doctor explaining terms and elaborations on Sungwoon’s condition. Daniel, successfully ignoring Minhyun’s stare, tried hard to focus on the doctor’s words whereas Sungwoon strained himself from sniffing all the goodness Daniel’s raw scent has to offer.

 

The doctor had been the one who instructed the mates to get rid of their scent blockers in the meantime. The reason would be to familiarise the two with each other’s smell and keeping their bond intact and alive. Sungwoon and Daniel survived the doctor’s wrath as he reprimanded them both for not letting the bond to settle in when they first met one another.

 

It was a lengthy scolding, and the two had looked down like a punished kid.

 

Daniel saved Sungwoon by not mentioning that the former had initially rejected their bond, which had caused his condition to plummet. But they had shared a look and that was enough to come to a silent agreement not to disclose the fact. Sungwoon was thankful for Daniel’s tactfulness then.

 

Daniel tightened his hold on Sungwoon’s hand.

 

Sungwoon gripped back.

 

And Minhyun’s brows arched. ‘When did all of this happen?’ He thought.

 

When the doctor finally made his exit after prescribing some medicine for Sungwoon, Minhyun wasted no time to start his interrogation. “You two are mates.” He stated. He looked unimpressed and Sungwoon would be lying if he did not fear Minhyun in the slightest bit. Especially when he looked at him like _that_.

 

Daniel, sensing that he had no say in the current situation, kept his mouth shut. He decided to be a responsible adult and ignore the little tug in his heart when he could still pick up Sungwoon’s scent in Minhyun’s presence. Instead of poking his nose somewhere unnecessary, he sat there quietly and observed the two roommates.

 

“You said you don’t know him,” Minhyun pointed out.

 

“I wasn’t lying,” Sungwoon replied. He pretended not to see, or rather, feel Daniel’s discomfort when he said that. “We just met.”

 

“On that day? You just met? And you said nothing when we were in Jisung hyung’s room?” Minhyun asked again. No wonder Sungwoon had been fiddling and squirming around on that day. That also explained his weird question not so long ago when he mentioned that _his mate_ (now only then Minhyun understood the situation!) was the one who asked whether they are together or not.

 

“It was,” Sungwoon interrupted before Minhyun could burst in more questions, “It was before that. Just recently though.” 

 

It had been a while, actually, but Daniel did not point that out. It could be considered a while ever since _that night_ , _that fateful morning_ , and since then, the two had been on a dance of pursuing and avoiding each other respectively.

 

“But still,” Minhyun stressed out, “Why hide it from me? Why didn’t you tell me anything?” _Why did you let me touch you when definitely, you did not need me around for that kind of stuff anymore_? _God_ —this whole situation also explained why Daniel had been close to ripping Minhyun’s throat off when they saw each other yesterday. Minhyun felt guilty, like he had crossed a line and sabotage their relationship.

 

“There was no relationship to sabotage in the first place,” Sungwoon explained when Minhyun said his exact thoughts.

 

Daniel sighed, and he pulled his hand away. ( _Oops, guess that old habits die hard.)_ Sungwoon breathed in and out exasperatedly. He was in between of tending to his broken pride, and at the same time, whining over the loss of contact with his mate. Minhyun noticed this, and despite him not wanting to bow down to Sungwoon’s antics anymore, he understood his hyung’s dilemma.

 

“Hyung,” Minhyun called. Sungwoon did not want to look up.

 

Daniel was devastated, considering that Sungwoon had overtly expressed his refusal to acknowledge him as his mate. He thought they’d be over this when Sungwoon had returned his hug. When he had pressed a small peck on Daniel’s palm and wrist, when they huddled closely together on the small hospital bed earlier.

 

Where did that go?

 

“Sungwoon hyung,” Minhyun tried again.

 

“I want to be alone please,” Sungwoon said.

 

“The doctor said that I should,” Daniel corrected himself right away, “—said that I must stay here with you.” 

 

“Fuck the doctor,” Sungwoon spat.

 

“Please, hyung,” Minhyun butted in. “Please think of yourself and also Daniel’s feelings. I’ll go out,” He offered, giving the two their deserved privacy. After all, as much as he tried ignoring Daniel’s hostile scent reaction towards him, his own body had begun to react similar ways. Before Minhyun could reach the door, he looked back at his hyung, “Sungwoon hyung, remember what we’ve talked about before?”

 

“Minhyun, just go—” Sungwoon pleaded. “The two of you, please—” His roommate left no room for negotiation as Minhyun just left, shutting the door closed behind him. That left the couple to be engulfed in a deafening silence.

 

“You cannot do this to me anymore, hyung,” Daniel said. His eyes were firm, cold as he laid his reasons for Sungwoon, “We’re mates. As much as you don’t want to accept me, you can’t just throw me away. You can’t be chasing me out, or spurting mean words carelessly like this. You’ll end up hurting yourself as much as it hurts me.”

 

Sungwoon came to a fork in the road. He had no definite answers for himself, let alone giving Daniel a solid decision. His brain, consciousness and pride said A, meanwhile his heart wanted B.

 

His _soul_ wanted to be close to Daniel, even now, as his body unknowingly leaned closer towards his mate.

 

He thought he was ready to accept Daniel. It was indisputable that he feels safe and comforted when Daniel is around. When Daniel, even in the slimmest bit, looks at him, and pay attention to him. He was aware that just a whiff of Daniel's scent is  _analeptic_ somehow, like the spring fragrance, the freshness of summer, autumn evening crisp, and the first snow in winter. 

 

Sungwoon realised that he could be saving them both complications if he had just reached out and let himself be embraced by his mate. 

 

He knew, and yet, he couldn't give it up—could not surrender his all to the unwritten pages of their story.  

 

“This is not a weakness,” Daniel said, as he leaned in as well. He put his hand next to Sungwoon, offering and giving a part of himself, all for Sungwoon to touch. “You’re not weak. So please don’t be afraid to accept me. Don’t think of yourself as weak when you need me, when you decide to depend on me. I want to help you, hyung. I am here for you.”

 

“I don’t need an Alpha. I don’t need _you_.”

_‘That’s a lie,’_ Sungwoon thought as he minded the small distance Daniel had put them on. It would be effortless to just reach out and hold Daniel’s hand. Sungwoon would know how much the little contact could soothe and comfort him. Even being in close proximity with Daniel like this had helped him elevated his condition and senses, what more to say if he gives in and holds Daniel.

 

He was built like a machine—to act, to speak, to think like an alpha. His body couldn’t keep up with it but the elders were ruthless. For decades, there had been no more male alphas in the bloodline, marking them as 'cursed'. The _Ha_ s, they were supposed to be superior and greater.

 

When Sungwoon was born, he was the only grandson of the lineage. He was their only hope, and yet, he had not turned as they wished.

 

Putting himself at Daniel’s mercy, admitting that he’d need him and be subject to him, Sungwoon was reminded of nothing but his constricted past and suppressed pain. He did not need to be reminded of the years he’d spent in the mansion.

 

“But _I_ need you.” Daniel broke the silence. “ _I need you_. You have no idea how much I've waited for you. My destined person, my fate, my mate. You’re everything I ever wanted so please—”

 

“You just want that, don’t you?” Sungwoon sighed, “The idea of being mates, meeting your mate. If I were not _it_ , you would not even look at me.”

 

Daniel couldn’t say that it wasn’t the case. But he could not agree to it either. He had not known that Sungwoon is his mate that night—he was under the influence of alcohols for fuck’s sake, he could not think straight, let alone pick up his mate’s scent—

 

But Sungwoon was, _is_ , beautiful—that night, he was mesmerising, enthralling and truly, Daniel could not take his eyes off of him. 

 

The dance major didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what would convince Sungwoon anymore. Big words, empty promises, he didn’t want to use this on Sungwoon (it won’t work, anyway). Instead, he prayed that Sungwoon could see his sincerity, how much he wanted this to work, how willing is he to put it all on the line.

 

“Give me time,” Sungwoon finally whispered in response. He was eyeing Daniel’s hand, and as overwhelmed as Daniel was with his reply, he couldn’t bear to let Sungwoon suffer. Also, he wanted so badly to touch him as well.

 

“Please,” Daniel said, hugging Sungwoon tightly. He forwent holding hand and went straight to engulf his mate in his broad build. The touch was electrifying and calming. Sungwoon thought the same, as he couldn’t help but to return the hug. Daniel could feel his hesitance flying away the moment his little hands came to grip Daniel’s back.

 

“Please,” Sungwoon resounded. “ _Please._ ”

 

* * *

 

“What do you think?” Sungwoon asked over the phone.

 

Moonkyu was on the other line, trying to weigh Sungwoon’s situation. He had been with Sungwoon for most of his years, being his pillar, his comfort zone, _his home_. Moonkyu had suggested and wrote Sungwoon’s application to go for the furthest university he could think of, one that his family would not be against of as it would be a shame to not go and _make the family proud_.

 

The older one knows all of his troubles, his previous, _the past and the present_ , and Sungwoon wanted to know what he thinks would be the best for his _future_.

 

“A superior alpha, huh,” Moonkyu hummed, and Sungwoon knew that he was rationalising the situation, given all the context.

 

“Everything that I hate, I know,” Sungwoon added.

 

“What do you think about him?” Moonkyu then asked. “Personally speaking, without looking at his alpha status.” As Sungwoon thought of his answer, his friend continued, “You haven’t thought of this, huh? Come on, Sungwoonie, I expected more from you.”

 

“What do you mean?” The younger one whined.  

 

“What you’re doing now is the same thing that you hate the most, judging someone based on their secondary gender. We’ve been past this, don’t we? Don’t go all ‘I hate alphas’ on me, really,” It was Moonkyu’s turn to whine, “I’m one too, am I not?”

 

“Well, you’re an exception,” Sungwoon answered.

 

“But what about Junhyuk hyung? Jongin? Or Hojung or Taehyunie? Even San? You’re surrounded by alphas, Sungwoon. Even your roommate is one. You can’t possibly hate all of us,”

 

“You’re not getting my point here. I don’t hate you guys. You’re all are my people.” Moonkyu aww-ed at his comment, pointedly distracted and sold by Sungwoon’s sudden confession. Sungwoon rolled his eyes.

 

“But what about Daniel? He’s your mate, after all. Isn’t he the closest you could call your own people, your person, now?” Again, Moonkyu emphasised, “He’s your _mate_ , Sungwoon. The fate writes you two on one page for a reason.”

 

“The fate can go and fuck themselves.”

 

“You and your words,” Moonkyu sighed, “Why do I bother anyway. So, what do you feel now? About him? Looking at him as an individual, not a mate or an alpha. Just as a person.”

 

“He’s,” Sungwoon paused. “He’s handsome.”

 

“Hah,” Moonkyu chuckled, “Thank God then. You have impossibly high standard in spite of everything.”

 

“I didn’t call you to be hurt like this, you know,” Sungwoon grumbled. He then tossed around on his bed. Minhyun looked up at him (more like _scrutinised)_ from where he was currently reading a book on his side of the room. Sungwoon pointedly ignored the smirk dancing on his face (Sungwoon was being loud, it wasn’t Minhyun’s fault that he overheard him).

 

“Oh,” Moonkyu perked up. Sungwoon heard his mouse scrolling (he was probably on his laptop). “He _is_ handsome. And tall and built, just like your type. Exactly your type actually.”

 

“I do not have a type.” Sungwoon denied. “Are you checking up on him on his social media?”

 

Moonkyu answered with a ‘yeah’ before the scrolling went off again. He read some of Daniel’s recent status in his Instagram, awing at his b-boying skill and it irked Sungwoon that he was taking everything so lightly. He was relaying Daniel’s posts in his profile out loud despite Sungwoon’s protests that _he does not need to know all of that!_ “He has cats, Sungwoonie. How cute is that—stop sulking and reply to me here, boy.”

 

“I do not have a type.” Sungwoon repeated.

 

“Im Jaebum, from high school? Yoon Yongbin, that pretty boy who was scouted by Jongin’s company? He trained with them for a while, and followed you around like a small puppy. Remember him?”

 

“That doesn’t mean that—”

 

“Hoseok—”

 

“Which Hoseok?”

 

“Both Hoseoks.” Moonkyu mentioned, “Jung Hoseok _and_ Lee Hoseok.”

 

“Lee Hoseok is not that tall.” Sungwoon tried.

 

“And me—” Minhyun butted in.

 

“And Minhyun as well,” Moonkyu agreed.

 

“Wait, why is Minhyun my type as well—and stop listening to our conversation, Hwang.”

 

“You’re in my room, hyung,” Minhyun replied.

 

“It’s my room too,” Sungwoon stated.

 

“I’m just saying, Sungwoon,” Moonkyu tried reeling him back in the conversation. “Don’t look at him as an alpha, or just your mate. He’s a person too. Give him a chance, you never know if it could work for the better.”

 

When Sungwoon hadn’t said anything then, Moonkyu continued, “You matter, okay. Alpha, beta or omega, any kinds of you would be the best you. The same goes to that person. If it’s meant to be, just like how the fate determines it, then it will surely be. Don’t force it, but I don’t want you to ignore it completely. You’re not entitled to be his lover okay? But don’t be a jerk to him.”

 

“How do I—what should I do then?” He didn’t think that he’s _that_ stupid but Moonkyu’s confusing words made him feel as such.

 

“Be his friend, Sungwoon. That’s the first step now. You’re great at that, aren’t you?”

 

“Yeah,” Sungwoon said, voice turned forlorn as he replied to his hyung’s advice. He admitted that he wasn’t being fair towards Daniel. He was being mean and dismissive of Daniel’s feelings, his words, his own needs. If a person does that to Sungwoon, he’d be sad or rather, furious about it. It was surprising that Daniel had not given up on him considering how he treated the other one so far.

 

After Sungwoon and Moonkyu ended their phone call, with a promise to catch up soon, Minhyun put away his book and approached Sungwoon on his bed. ‘ _How did it go_?’ was the silent question Minhyun had.

 

“He said to take a chance with Daniel.” Sungwoon explained. He scooted over to let Minhyun plop down on his bed, shifting to accommodate a whole grown-ass man in the small space. “Don’t be a jerk and befriend him, that’s what Moonkyu said.”

 

“He’s a nice kid, that Daniel,” Minhyun offered, “Despite the fact that he almost kills me for having your scent on me, that’s understandable. I’d throw shit too if it happens to me. My point is that I think it’s not that bad? It could’ve been someone worse. A criminal, an old man, or worse, someone who hates dogs.”

 

“Daniel’s a cat person,” Sungwoon mentioned, “But he does call himself a dog, a Samoyed?” Moonkyu notified him of that when he went through Daniel’s account just now. (“Like a stalker.” “I’m just collecting and processing the information for you,” was Moonkyu’s voice of reason.)

 

“Weird, but,” Minhyun looked at Sungwoon and teased him, “At least he’s handsome enough to mask the weirdness, huh?”

 

“Shut up,” Sungwoon nudged him with his elbow. It’s nice to see him less intense than how he had been lately, Minhyun thought. To see the smile back on Sungwoon’s face, to be teasing and joking lightly with him like this, Minhyun loved it. Guess the trip to the hospital was really necessary after all, it made Sungwoon’s reunion with Daniel happened albeit almost costing Minhyun his life. 

 

“What’s your next move, hyung?”

 

“I guess I need to have his number?” Sungwoon tried. He looked at Minhyun and asked, “Do you have it?”

 

“Our meetings are not _that_ pleasant to be exchanging numbers, hyung.” True, Sungwoon didn’t think of that. “What about Jisung hyung?”

 

“I can’t ask for it from Jisung hyung. They’re very close and I don’t want hyung to kill me yet. It seems that he hates Daniel’s mate for rejecting him without giving him a chance.” Minhyun mirrored Sungwoon’s expression, and winced. To be receiving wrath from someone like Jisung, _it’d be goodbye for real_.

 

“Yeah,” Sungwoon shrugged, understanding very well what the look on Minhyun’s face had meant, “I’ll go and talk to Jisung hyung myself when the timing is right.”

 

“Then who would have his number?” Minhyun pondered along. “Do you want me to ask Seongwoo?”

 

“I think I know who might have his number,” Sungwoon sighed. “Nevermind, I’ll ask him first since it’s less embarrassing with him.”

 

“Who?”

 

* * *

 

“Something smells fishy here,” Jaehwan commented as he walked into the room.

 

Him and Sungwoon were in one of the recording booths their department has. Sungwoon had went through a series of obstacles just to get this limited slot so they were definitely on borrowed time for now. The younger one had doubted Sungwoon’s intention in presenting him the chance to use the limited recording booth (in which Sungwoon has easy access to since Yijeong keeps the keys and handles their login system).

 

 

_“I can’t guarantee that any room is available now.” Yijeong said through chewed rice. “I thought you don’t like going to the booths alone? You said that it makes you lonely.”_

_“Yeah,” Junhyuk nodded, “Do you want hyung to accompany you there? It’d make recording much easier and faster.”_

_“No thanks, hyung,” Sungwoon shook his head. “And by the way, stop acting like you’re still one of the students here. You’ve graduated, haven’t you? Move on, hyung~” He teased lightly, in hope that it’d distract Junhyuk from his real intention._

_“Yeah, but as far as I know, all rooms were booked fully till the end of the week. Some classes had their composing assignments due soon.” Yijeong checked and confirmed after looking at his phone. “You can crash in Junhyuk hyung’s studio if you need to.”_

_“Yeah, more time together!” Junhyuk cheered. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you, Sungwoon. Your scent has changed a bit and you look sick. Is everything okay? Do you have enough for your food? Tuition? Rent? Extra snacks? Is the mansion giving you a hard time?”_

_“’I’m fine,” Sungwoon waved a hand around. He’s used to Junhyuk spoiling and worrying over him like a restless mother. But that wasn’t needed in this case. “Just slip a name and I’ll ask around. I need to do this for a favour.”_

_“Is someone forcing or using you to get access to the rooms?” Junhyuk asked in all seriousness._

_“That’s quite immoral.” Yijeong said at the same time, “But I’m fine with it. Who do you need to impress this time?” He asked, winking and smirking at Sungwoon while Junhyuk gasped and clutched his heart, feeling betrayed._

 

 

“Is it wrong for me to offer my favourite dongsaeng a place to practice?”

 

“Yes, it’s weird,” Jaehwan answered right away. “Spill it out, hyung. What do you need?”

 

“When do I ever need a reason to help a dongsaeng in need? Dongho mentioned that you have a bit of trouble booking the booths since you’re slow and is probably too lazy to go here beforehand to for it. I’m just being nice here so, please, accept, it,” Sungwoon accentuated as he pulled Jaehwan to sit on one of the chairs inside the cramped space.

 

“There’s no one to help direct or touch those buttons,” Jaehwan pointed out. Somehow, he looked awkward sitting inside the room. His eyes were curious as they glanced around, trying to hide his awe, especially looking at Sungwoon who looked like he’s in his own room in front of the controls.

 

“Everyone else is busy so we need to make do,” Sungwoon replied, “Do you really want to leave? It’s hard enough to get into these rooms, you know,” He tried reeling the younger one to stay. “Not even Minhyun has ever stayed this long here. The sound engineering or the producing students usually hog this place.”

 

Sungwoon omitted the fact that he batted his lashes to let Namjoon give up on an hour or two of his booked session. But yeah, it wasn’t important to bring up in this moment.

 

“I don’t even know how to work these machines.” Jaehwan whined. “That’s why I usually join Sewoon during his sessions. You know, for old time’s sake.”

 

“Stop bullying him,” Sungwoon nudged Jaehwan. He turned on the sound system and tweaked some parts on the complicated looking device.

 

“You’re bullying me now,” Jaehwan reminded him. That part was somewhat true since Sungwoon did drag Jaehwan here without his full consent—but he was sure that the motion was welcomed since this was a golden opportunity. “How do you know all these stuffs anyway? And what’s so important that you need to bait me with this?”

 

“I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now,” Sungwoon scoffed but decided to ignore Jaehwan’s persistent asking. “Be quiet and listen to me. I won’t repeat what I’ve already explained.”

 

After a while of playing with the equipment and practising their singing (more like falling into an almost endless battle of covers), the two then decided to take a small break. Sungwoon was opening a bottle of water when Jaehwan said, “Are you finally ready to ask me?”

 

Sungwoon almost spluttered his drink over Jaehwan’s blatant question. The younger one seemed to intentionally pick that timing to ask that question. “What’s keeping you tongue-tied, hyung? What’s a few favours between us? Do you need my help to seduce someone or what? _Heol_ , don’t tell me it’s Hyunbin from the fashion department? Is that why he’s been coming over to our building a lot these days?”

 

Sungwoon glared subtly at Jaehwan’s nonsense. However, he was too nervous to drop the question to be falling into more antics with the younger one.

 

“It’s not exactly a favour,” Sungwoon started.

 

“Now we’re talking,” Jaehwan sighed exasperatedly before leaning closer. As if they had not been close enough in the small vicinity. “What is this about? Or rather, who is it?”

 

* * *

 

**_3 new messages._ **

From: Unknown Number

_Some little birdie told me that you asked for my number~_

_And has gotten it?_

/ _moon emoji_ /

Sent 7:18 pm.

 

**_4 new messages._ **

From: WTF

_Hyung? This is Daniel btw :D_

_It’s been a few hours since the birdie gave you my number?_

_Why didn’t you text me?_

_Or reply to my texts???_

Sent 7:21 pm.

 

**_3 new messages._ **

From: WTF

_Hyung, I know you’ve read my message._

_:CCCCCCCCCCCC_

_Talk to me at least please, I missed you_ _☹_

Sent 7:41 pm.

 

* * *

 

Sungwoon’s next challenge would be to finally letting Daniel into his life. To throw away his useless pride and let fate takes over. It was hard, but maybe it was really meant to be. _Somehow_.

 

 

Point A was their contacting method.

 

Sungwoon had facepalmed and pointedly ignored Jaehwan a few days after knowing that he had went against his words of not telling a single soul about what Sungwoon had asked from him (and this includes Kang Daniel himself).

 

“I thought you texted him already.” Jaehwan mumbled under his breath, feeling guilty but at the same time not admitting that it had become an issue. It was good news then, no? Jaehwan had saved Sungwoon the nerves and suffering by letting Daniel know about Sungwoon’s small favour from him (he actually teased Daniel after cornering him in their dorm communal bathroom but that was a story for another time).

 

“I think that it’s not a bad thing too.” Minhyun agreed, taking Jaehwan’s side. “Considering hyung, you won’t be able to text him any time soon. By the way, this hadn’t crossed my mind then but why didn’t you two exchange numbers before? _Back in the hospital_ ,” He then added in a small voice, only for Sungwoon’s ears.

 

“It didn’t cross my mind, a _mistake, mistake_ ,” Sungwoon grumpily replied. “And I told you, Jaehwan, it’s all for business. I need to ask something from him.”

 

“ _Yeah_.” Minhyun scoffed.

 

“That doesn’t sound true but sure, whatever floats your boat, hyung,” Jaehwan said in response to Minhyun’s reaction to Sungwoon’s denial. Yeah, why would his hyung booked a studio for Jaehwan if he could just ask other people (and ask them to keep it as a secret) for Daniel’s phone number. He was chosen because he could be trusted (“ _You broke your promise_ ,” Sungwoon reminded) and Jaehwan thought that it would be acceptable for him to ask how did it go with Sungwoon hyung to Daniel since he had asked the number from him.

 

Daniel was of course, _over the moon_. He had bombarded Sungwoon’s phone with texts, KaTalk messages, plus the unnecessary need of including memes and weird gifs in his replies. He also had occasionally mentioned Sungwoon in his social media accounts (he really thought he was being secretive and subtle about it but a few people had asked Sungwoon how he had gotten close to _the_ Kang Daniel).

 

Although it was hard to come to terms with it, but Daniel’s presence had permeated itself in his daily routine.

 

Daniel’s overbearing calls at late nights, _midnights_ , the _very first thing in the morning_. It was definitely annoying at first and Sungwoon had called Daniel on it. In response to it, Daniel had forlornly replied that hearing Sungwoon’s voice had become a comfort to him. He’d get restless if he hadn’t heard from Sungwoon, like a part of him was at loss or something. It was along those cringe-worthy lines.

 

“I can’t see or touch you, hyung,” He knew that Sungwoon needed more time but Daniel couldn’t hold it back anymore. Texting or contacting Sungwoon via their devices would be his alternative for Sungwoon’s physicals. “The least that could relieve me now is your voice. Moreover, you have the loveliest voice.”

 

Sungwoon blinked, burnt to a shade redder listening to Daniel's direct compliment. _About his voice_. Gosh— _is he trying to kill me_ , Sungwoon thought. 

 

"Hyung? Are you still there?"

 

Sungwoon pulled the phone away from his face. He exhaled shakily and dropped his head to the table.

 

Jinyoung sighed, thinking that the senior had too much to cramp inside his small head. The younger one patted his hyung’s head and offered his precious strawberry milkshake. “Who are you talking to this late at night? Is anything wrong?”

 

Sungwoon could feel Daniel’s sudden shift in mood. He shook his head, assuring Jinyoung that he was fine before going out of the room (“It’s cold, hyung! Close the door before you!” Jinyoung instructed as if he wasn’t the one who crashed into Minhyun and Sungwoon’s room).

 

“Why do you have so many men around you?” Daniel’s voice miserably asked on the other line. “Why do I have so many competitions?” He asked, with a bit of chuckle at the end of his question to mask his real feelings.

 

“That’s Jinyoung, one of the kids I tutor. He is close with Minhyun too so he often comes over.” Sungwoon explained. He leaned against the wall adjacent to the shut door, with his phone pressed on his side. He had no idea why Daniel would be insecure over any other men. He _is_ after all the Number One pick of the campus, and perhaps, even to a larger community elsewhere who comes to know him.

 

“You won’t know what I’m feeling,” Daniel replied in a small voice.

 

“Hm,” Sungwoon simply hummed in response, didn’t know what else he could’ve replied with. All he knew that he didn’t like how Daniel had sounded. Somehow, he could imagine the sad puppy look with the dejected ears.

 

Guess that it was resulted in a spur of a moment when Sungwoon suddenly asked, “Do you want to meet up tomorrow? Are you free?”

 

* * *

Point B was not running away from the said man anymore. 

 

No more hidings.

 

No more cancelling plans. 

 

More unexpected meet-ups and social gatherings with their mutual friends (there were a lot. If numbers would work, maybe about one hundred and one?)

 

 

When you look at them at a glance, they’d be like other friends. The circle was naturally loud with people like Jaehwan, Seongwoo, especially Woojin who was indeed a mutual friend as well and also Jisung hyung who was dramatic at any given context. Their personalities were different, some at both ends of the spectrum, but amazingly everyone had matched well with each other.

 

That was why no one paid extra mind when Sungwoon and Daniel had interacted for the first time in the public’s eyes.  

 

It was awkward—mostly on Sungwoon’s part—and Daniel’s smile was borderline annoying and flustering. Sungwoon didn’t know what to react to _that kind of reaction_ to him. Most of the times, he’d ignore Daniel’s looks, much to the later’s dismay.

 

They had met up, personally, a few times beforehand. But Every Single Time, Daniel would still react the same way.

 

_Those adoring eyes_ —they’d light up instantly when he caught a glance of Sungwoon anytime, anywhere. They have this absolute twinkle in them, and Daniel’s eyes would formed crescents as he followed and laughed at Sungwoon’s movement. Sungwoon didn’t know that his off-pitch and cracked voice could elicit such reaction from others but— _sigh_ —Daniel laughs at anything anyway. No one would suspect otherwise.

 

_But still_.

 

“Stop staring at me like that,” Sungwoon hissed. They were with the group, making Jisung’s on-top-of-the-list dinner together a reality. It would take a lot to feed eleven ever-growing men (“Is Sungwoon hyung still growing?” “Shut up, Lai Kuanlin.”) but the only free time everyone had was too precious to waste and be worried about the extra cost.

 

“How could I not,” Daniel asked back, “You look extra cute today.”

 

“I do not look cute,” Sungwoon glared.

 

This conversation was overheard by Jisung who went all ‘aww’ and fussed over Sungwoon’s cuteness even through his vocal denial. “You do look cute. And look at this white coat you’re wearing. You look like a white Pomeranian!”

 

“What the hell is a Pome _raian_?”

 

“A Pomeranian, hyung,” Daniel giggled, looking excited as he took out his phone to search for pictures of the dog breed. “Come here, I’ll show you.”

 

 

_“You know, hyung,” Minhyun called one day as they entered through their doorway. “You’re just as bad as Daniel is when in public.”_

_“What is that supposed to mean?”_

_“You might not realise it—but I did, and I think most of the guys somehow notice it? Well, Jaehwan definitely did.” Minhyun went off, shrugging, momentarily shocking Sungwoon as he braced himself for what was coming._

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“Daniel has honest eyes, but you, hyung, without you realising it, you’re all soft for him too. Your body always lean towards him, and sometimes, you’d stare at him when you think no one else is looking.”_

_“That is—” Sungwoon could feel the heat on his ears. Knowingly, his hands tried to cover them. “That’s not much to be considered as bad.”_

_“And you unconsciously sniff him too.”_

_“I do not!”_

_“And he sniffs you openly in public. Remember that time when he smelled your head and broadcasted to everyone that you smell nice? And he did it not only once?” Sungwoon groaned at the memory and he threw himself to the small couch in their makeshift small living room. _

_“Yeah,” Minhyun laughed, not ending his story yet, “Imagine if Jaehwan, or Taehyun hyung, or any other people doing that to you? You’d bite our heads off instantly, you know. Or say something about it. Or hit us with your small hands. Or—” (“Stop giving graphic examples.”) “When he did that, you laughed. You simply laughed and just let him be.”_

_“Shut up, he **is** my—” Sungwoon paused. He got even redder when what he almost said had dawned on him. Minhyun held back his laughter meanwhile Sungwoon turned around and tried to suffocate himself with the couch cushion. _

 

* * *

 

And we finally come to our third point.

 

Point C was trying to suppress his ever-growing feelings and constant need to be around Kang Daniel. 

Sungwoon would be catching himself staring at his mate even when they’re around other people (after Minhyun called him out on it). It was evident, his natural tendency to show softness and adoration towards Daniel (Okay, he’ll admit to this. But everyone else is whipped for Kang Daniel one way or another).

 

In private, when there were only the two of them, Sungwoon was even more conflicted.

 

They were out, on one of their not-a-date dates (Daniel had almost sulked— _he definitely did_ —when he came to learn that Sungwoon goes out with his roommate more often than he does with himself). It was a Japanese restaurant, and they were in a secluded cubicle, away from prying and uninvited eyes.

 

Daniel smelled amazing. He looked even more astounding. He was wearing a simple white top with faded blue jeans that snugged his muscles _just right_ , head covered by a baseball cap. He was giggling happily to himself when his order arrived, a bowl of sukiyaki. 

 

He was about to indulge in his meal when he suddenly looked up. “Ah,” He said. Sungwoon raised his brows at Daniel’s sudden distracted ment. “What is it?” He asked. Without any word, Daniel smiled and reached out to hand over the chopsticks for Sungwoon’s ramen.

 

“Eat well, my small and precious hyung.”

 

“What a sap,” Sungwoon replied. His ears were red, he was sure of it but they passed that stage now. Daniel, instead of cowering and glower down at Sungwoon’s words, just smiled and continued with his bowl.

 

Sungwoon is even more shy when they’re alone, rather than meeting Daniel along with the others.

 

It was as if the tables have turned. A drastic but welcomed change nevertheless from where they had begun.

 

Daniel enjoys making Sungwoon blushes—when he gapes embarrassedly as Daniel pestered him, telling that he’s the cutest, that he loves his voice, his eyes, _his everything_. Because Daniel wears his heart on his sleeve and he isn’t afraid to exhibit and showcase his love towards Sungwoon.

 

Sungwoon is more of a walk-the-talk kind of guy—he often shows his extra care towards Daniel by feeding him a wrapped meat when he gets busy grilling the meat, putting extra weight of kimchi on top of his rice bowl, listens attentively and gives prompt reaction to the role-playing he loves to do at random moments.

 

He still gets alarmed whenever Daniel gets too close or handsy with him. Of course, it was not easy shedding the belief you had ever since you’ve came to know the world. The word ‘mate’ was still a taboo as Sungwoon would crawl back into his shell if Daniel slipped up. And the little secret (which only Minhyun had found out) became a silent ticking bomb which followed them around.

 

Sometimes, Daniel would go into his serious mode, where he observes Sungwoon quietly, all intense and thoughtful. These moments, he’d reach out to hold Sungwoon’s hand—and just kept it there. He’d caress Sungwoon’s fingers, trying to memorise the curves and lines of his body. His touches, tender and soft, all contrasting to his strong and fearless physicals.

 

He’d grip Sungwoon’s shoulder gently. It was very much natural, how he could keep his hold on his hyung in public, but when they’re together, like this, _alone_ , Daniel’s touch seemed a bit more private, more meaningful and heart-tugging. The little squeeze, as he rested his head on Sungwoon’s shoulder, inhaling his natural scent. 

 

Sungwoon was holding back as well. And there were times where he wished Daniel would make a bold move. He wished Daniel could just—be forward—be even more assertive. Sungwoon, contrary to popular belief, would give in.

 

“You eat well too,” Sungwoon finally replied. Daniel was busy these days—juggling between completing his assignments, doing extracurricular activities (sometimes he’d spend days travelling with his class for their practical assessment), some destressing moments with his own circle of friends, making a journey to Busan to visit his mother and finally spending time with Sungwoon.

 

Keeping their relationship (um, status as mates?) a secret from the public’s attention also took a toll on him. Daniel didn’t mind letting people know the nature of their bond but he knew that Sungwoon needed more time to share this privacy with the rest.

 

Sungwoon always felt bad, guilt creeping and taunting him at late nights as Daniel turned around and left after walking him back home. The emptiness he felt was depressing and Sungwoon hated it more than anything. He would cave in and tolerate Daniel in his antics, when they’re out with other people, because that was the least he could commit to. _That was the least he could do._

 

_But lately, he had been wanting to do more._

_For Daniel,_

_for their sake._

“Thank you, hyung-nim,” Daniel smiled widely. He playfully bowed his head before continuing to gulp down his food.

 

“Eat more,” Sungwoon said, nodding and sliding other side dish plates towards Daniel.

 

Daniel needed the energy, he had worked so hard all these times. Again, Sungwoon’s heart whispered softly, knocking on his pride, wanting to do more for Daniel. In the future, as time passes, Sungwoon prayed that he’d get over himself and have the courage to reciprocate Daniel’s feelings. To repay him tenfold, thousand-fold, of the affection he never ceased to have.

 

When the smile stayed on Daniel’s expression throughout the entire dinner, Sungwoon felt just as glad and contented. To be able to witness how his small actions had affected and improved Daniel’s moods, could make him happier, it was amazing and wonderful. Like he had achieved something or met his inner peace.

 

This was Daniel’s influence on him.

Sungwoon didn’t know if he should welcome these changes or not. If he could let himself be happy like this.

Despite all the denials and firm ‘no’s, Sungwoon knew that he wanted it to happen. _Really_.

 

* * *

 

It was another day, and the group of friends had somehow came about together for dinner.

 

Jisung was on meat duty, flipping the pork habitually as Kuanlin and Jinyoung, two of the newest addition to his adopted children list (his ~~mentees~~ juniors, actually) excitedly gaped in awe. Jisung had waved the scissor in his other hand around, shrugging nonchalantly as he was praised for his work.

 

It was Jaehwan who noticed Daniel’s entry. His boisterous voice boomed inside the loud place as he called Daniel over to their long table. It was a full house tonight. The dance major smiled sheepishly, bowing his head slightly as an apology for being tad late.

 

Seongwoo raised a hand to flag for Daniel’s attention. He was about to invite Daniel to sit next to him. Before he could say anything, Daniel went for a direct line, plopping himself next to the two empty seats by the barbeque plate.

 

“Never mind,” Seongwoo blinked from his seat, eliciting laughter from the group.

 

“You want to take over?” Jisung asked, offering the tongs and scissors to his younger friend. Daniel shrugged a yes before taking the tools from Jisung’s grip. He then put them down to fix his sleeve.

 

The act caught Jaehwan’s eyes. “Who on earth gave you that hideous sweater?” He mocked, laughing heartily at the pink piece of clothing Daniel had worn to the barbeque place. “It looks like one of the designs we had for our vocal department.”

 

“What’s wrong with it?” Jihoon, one of their closest friends, asked. “A real man wears pink,” He challenged Jaehwan, lips all pursed and pouted.

 

“I know that one,” Jisung interrupted, also joining Jaehwan’s side as he chuckled softly at Daniel’s slightly offended face, “The one that Sungwoon threatens to burn in the fire. The sweater has our names printed at the back—huh?” Jisung was trying to show how the design would look like but this one…

 

Daniel pulled away from Jisung’s hold and tried straightening the hood properly.

 

“What are you squirming for?”

 

“Sungwoon hyung-nim!” Jihoon greeted the senior happily, and so did the rest of them. It was amazing how Daniel and Sungwoon had not met sooner considering that they share mutual friends. Daniel however left the thought aside as he welcomed Sungwoon’s presence.

_As usual, he smells amazing and sweet,_ Daniel’s mind offered uselessly. Sungwoon took the vacant seat next to Daniel, further making his heart thumped loudly against his chest. It was still fascinating how they could prompt this kind of reaction by just being around each other.

 

“Hyung,” Jaehwan initiated, “Look at what Daniel’s wearing. Doesn’t it remind you of our department sweater from two semesters ago? The one that you purposely left in the auditorium for being too ugly?”

 

For someone who had been teasing Daniel and Sungwoon together at any given opportunity, Jaehwan could be considered as tactless? It was apparent that the size was slightly smaller than Daniel’s usual measurement but no one thought of this surprising reveal that he was indeed wearing Sungwoon’s.

 

“What the—” Daniel sputtered.

 

“I know,” Sungwoon smiled, obviously checking Daniel out. That blatant whole-body appreciation did not leave Jisung’s attention, causing the older one to spit his drink out. _What did he just witness_ — Before Jisung could wonder about what those eyes had meant, Sungwoon’s next words surprised them all.

 

“I know, that’s the same one. Daniel’s wearing mine.”

 

“HAHAHA,” Daniel laughed awkwardly, getting somewhat embarrassed under everyone’s shocked expression. He turned to Sungwoon and found not a panicked look, but a full smug face under the yellow lighting in the barbeque place. “Hyung?” He called out. His heart thumped loudly against his chest. What could he had intended by giving Daniel this ray of hope?

 

The rest then turned their gazes on the second eldest.

 

“Are you two—” Jisung asked, eyes wide as he looked at his two closest dongsaengs. He knew that the vibe had gotten slightly weird(?), not exactly weird, but intense(?) with the two these few weeks.

 

“No wonder!” Seongwoo exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Daniel. “Daniel has been going _Sungwoon hyung this_ , _Sungwoon hyung that_ all these times. Are you two—” It was almost funny how he couldn’t complete his sentence.

 

Jaehwan grew red as he recalled Sungwoon asking for Daniel’s number from him. He had pushed and shoved back the suspicions he had on the two’s nature when he saw how… _normal_ and _natural_ they looked with the presence of others. He guessed that it was really interest ( _romantic interest?_ ) that prompted Sungwoon to ask around for information on Daniel. Come to think of it, the first time was dated several months back when Sungwoon initially asked about Daniel to him.

 

Sungwoon let the chaos ensued before casually explaining, “What are you guys talking about? Daniel spilled something when he came over to our room earlier. That’s the biggest size I have.”

 

“I was around though. Why didn’t Daniel ask from me?” Minhyun asked.

 

“You said that I stink,” Daniel decided to play this to Sungwoon’s tune. He didn’t know what his mate’s intention was. Sungwoon hadn’t looked flustered at the supposed slip-up but it wasn’t like him to say something as dangerous as this though.

 

“Sure…” Jihoon said as he eyed the two with unbelieving eyes. He shared a look with the remaining audience and found their equal surprised cum amused expressions.

 

They barely escaped the situation but the rest now knew something was definitely different between the pair. It hung loosely in the air—the uncertainty of their bond.

 

“Okay, okay,” Sungwoon tried diffusing the awkward air away, “There’s nothing to see or talk about here.” With much hesitance, the group quietened down on that topic and moved on to other things. However, it was as clear as the night stars that something had changed. That Daniel and Sungwoon were not _just friends_ like they pretend to be.  

 

* * *

-

-

-

_**[Preview]** _

_“You dyed your hair again?” Sungwoon asked for confirmation as he took in Daniel’s new style. His natural roots were covered once again by the colouring._

_What a shame—Sungwoon had slightly anticipated Daniel with black hair._

_Daniel nodded his head, butting Sungwoon’s wandering hand like a blissed-out puppy. He was missing a mere wagging tail to complete the look._

_“Dye it black next time.”_

_“My face will get puffier.” Daniel replied, with a pout adorning his chiselled face. He leaned back and touched his hair—was it that bad that Sungwoon wants him to change it right away? “That can’t do. I must look good in front of you.”_

_Sungwoon just stared at Daniel in return. He didn’t say it out loud but Daniel always look good in his eyes, puffy and bloated face or not. Apparently, Daniel understood his unvoiced compliment as the later smiled sheepishly and buried his face on Sungwoon’s shoulder._

_“ **You** should dye your hair back to black,” He suggested with a lift of a brow. Was that supposed to be seductive?_

_“Me?” Sungwoon asked, glancing back at the oversized man dangling on his small stature. His hand came to wind back to hold Daniel’s body as they talked. “I thought you like this red shade on me?”_

_“Yeah, but have you seen yourself with dark-coloured hair?”_

_“Have you?”_

_“Hyung, that night was not the first time I’ve seen you okay. Of course I’ve seen you with black hair before.”_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted the wrong drafts a few times /facepalm/  
> why lyke dis ao3 ;c
> 
> ANYWAY  
> putting this up before it rests for another week in the dungeon welp


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see? i missya guys

* * *

chapter **five**.

 

 

“What does it say?” Little Sungwoon asked, eyes burning with curiousity, mouth apart as he gawked at his grandmother. He was pointing at the book she had on her lap, thick and smelling of old trees. The corners of the pages were worn, from years, centuries, of being flipped and turned, the prints fading out, but the meaning between the lines remained imperative.

 

“What are you reading about, halmae?” He pestered when she didn’t answer him right away.

 

She finally acknowledged his question and softly replied, “It’s about the sun and the moon, how balance of the nature comes to be and all that exists in it. It’s a,” She paused, hand caressing his full cheek before continuing, “It might be a boring book for you my dear, for you have not realised your fate and your potential yet.”

 

“What is this picture about then?” He pointed next. “Why are there four arms and legs? I only have two for both. Is it a monster?”

 

“Well,” His grandmother shrugged, “Love is considered a frightful thing. You see, ancient story reveals that when two individuals of one finally meet each other, there is an unspoken feeling, a power between them, that they feel unified. That is the idea of soulmates, Sungwoon. As much as the concept of love is beautiful, it is monstrous and strange.”

 

“I still don’t understand.” Sungwoon pouted, as he folded his arms across his chest. “And the monster looks scary.”

 

“It’s okay if you don’t, honey. It’s not your time yet.” His grandmother said, words comforting and consoling Sungwoon’s pained pride. As a young Ha, he valued himself in his knowledge, his trainings, the way the helpers in the mansion bowed to him and did his tasks for him.

 

She smiled at him warmly, fixing his hair to make him look more presentable. Sungwoon had always been wild in his plays, adventurous and naturist down to his core. He was definitely in the woods, just now, as much as the elders prohibited him to go. _There are dangers everywhere_ , they said, _especially to someone like you_.

 

Someone like you. _Someone like Sungwoon._

 

His grandmother sighed inwardly, her heart in harrowing pain for her dearest grandson. If only she could’ve done more to protect him, to fight for him. If only he had born another mark, sealed by a less vile fate—then he could’ve lived a normal live. A life he himself has control over.

 

“Do I have that?” Sungwoon’s question put an end to her busy thoughts. “Do I also have that, that soul-thingy?”

 

She bopped his nose and chuckled, “Of course you have a soul, my dear cloud. You are the spirit of the water and the air, the equilibrium of natural power. You are the clarity and the pureness, the mind and the fluidity, the steadiness of all there is. You are one special light, Sungwoon, my brightest star.”

 

“But I am small. Young helper Choi is two heads taller than me.”

 

“You may be small, Woon, but never forget to have deep thoughts and big dream. That’s how you’ll survive in this world. The fate may not arrange it easy for you, but promise me, it’d pay its worth in the end.”

 

“But it’s too hard, the trainings. The elders ask me not to do a lot of stuff.” He whined, voice lowered down as he looked around. It was no secret that Sungwoon hated how the elders delimited his life here but he didn’t want them to hear him saying this. He’d get into more troubles. 

 

She laughed heartily at his complain, “But you break the rules anyway, did you not?”

 

Sungwoon attempted (and failed) masking his surprise. He looked away from his grandmother and tried hiding his calloused hands. She’d fussed over him, and it’d get the attention of the elders. However, instead of reprimanding him, his grandmother just patted his back and said, “Put some aloe Vera on your hands, my cloud. You are the most precious and treasured—therefore you have to take care of yourself above all.”

 

 

Another dream.

 

 

Sungwoon opened his eyes and tried calming the longing in his heart. His eyes, gleaming with unshed tears became strained as he willed himself not to blink and let them fall. He was passive, his muscles were not relaxed, his breathing, laboured.

 

“Sungwoon hyung?”

 

Sungwoon turned his head and saw Seongwoo looking at him from where he was sat on his desk. _Ah right_ —he came to realise—he was over at Daniel and Seongwoo’s (finally) shared room. The younger man was twisted to look at him, he noted, from his seating position. “Are you okay?” Seongwoo asked, “You were tossing a lot in your sleep. And you were grumbling about something too.”

 

“Hm,” Sungwoon forwent answering Seongwoo. “Where’s Daniel?”

 

Before Sungwoon had fallen asleep, the two were huddled on Daniel’s bed, rewatching Spiderman on his laptop. And now, Daniel’s laptop was securely on his desk, meanwhile the person himself was nowhere to be found. The space next to him was no longer warm, and Sungwoon deduced that Daniel had left for quite some time.

 

“He was called by Professor Lee to go to his office,” Seongwoo explained, “I think it’s for one of his projects. He said he’d be back soon.”

 

“Oh,” Sungwoon thought. He tousled around for his phone and checked the time—the hour just struck 2. He had stayed here since breakfast hour, trying to relish the weekend with Daniel’s presence. He didn’t notice he had fallen asleep and that the other had gone.

 

“Are you going to wait for him?”

 

“I think I’ll go back to my room first,” Sungwoon answered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He let out a big yawn before shuffling over to the edge of Daniel’s bed. He looked around for his jacket to cover himself but forgot that he’d actually came over with a basic Ts and a poor excuse for sweatpants. Looking for an alternative, Sungwoon grabbed one of Daniel’s sweaters and put it on.

 

He pointedly ignored Seongwoo’s smirk and knowing stare.

 

“Are you two really not dating? Is it like, supposed to be a secret, or what,” Seongwoo mussed, now completely facing the older male. “You two were cuddling _. Cuddling and spooning_ , while you sacrifice me to third-wheel you two. That is so not fair, hyung!”

 

“We’re just friends,” Sungwoon replied habitually. He’d been hearing a lot of similar questions these days. It was probably because of that day in the barbeque place, where he himself planted that suspicion in their friends’ heads.

 

“Yeah,” Seongwoo scoffed, “Totally just friends. Certainly, ‘just friends’ kiss each other’s foreheads when their other ‘friend’ is currently sleeping.”

 

Sungwoon’s hand darted to hi _s_ forehead and he could feel his face burning. Seongwoo laughed at the response elicited from his hyung. “I—I don’t know what you’re talking about,” _Here goes Sungwoon and his denials again_ , Seongwoo thought.

 

“Sure, _you don’t_ ,” He teased, while dismissing the older one with a shrug of a hand.

 

“Don’t say a word to the rest,” was Sungwoon’s little warning. Drowned in Daniel’s obviously much bigger size, he packed not much threats in that image. “But I’m sure this’d fall on deaf ears, so, suit yourself.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait for your _friend_ , hyung?”

 

“Shut up, Ong!”

 

* * *

 

“You stole my sweater again,” Daniel exclaimed, voice loud in the quiet vicinity of the lounge. It was already night, and there was barely a soul in the room. Contrasting to his accusing tone, Daniel’s face looked delighted as he walked towards Sungwoon. _Look at that smile_ —was that supposed to be a face you’d make to your sweater-thief?

 

“Something’s different,” was Sungwoon’s only comment when Daniel finally stood in front of him. “You dyed your hair again?” Sungwoon asked for confirmation as he took in Daniel’s new style. His natural roots were covered by the colouring. When did this happen—? Just a few hours ago, he had looked different with another shade on his head.

 

Not that Sungwoon was complaining. But actually, yeah— _what a shame_ —Sungwoon had slightly anticipated Daniel with black hair.

 

Daniel pulled Sungwoon to a standing stance, hands fixed on his waist as Sungwoon’s fingers went through his hair. No wonder Daniel had declined meeting with Sungwoon prior, and Sungwoon had thought that it was due to his projects with Professor Lee. He didn’t even text him after coming back from his supposed meeting with his mentor.

 

Daniel nodded his head, butting Sungwoon’s wandering hand like a blissed-out puppy. He was missing a mere wagging tail to complete the look.

 

“Dye it black next time.” Kang Daniel with black locks—the thought excites Sungwoon somehow.

 

“My face will get puffier.” Daniel replied, with a pout adorning his chiselled face. He leaned back and touched his hair— _was it that bad that Sungwoon wants him to change it right away?_ “That can’t do. I must look good in front of you.”

 

Sungwoon just stared at Daniel in return. He didn’t say it out loud but Daniel always look good in his eyes, _puffy and bloated face or not_. Apparently, Daniel understood his unvoiced compliment as the later smiled sheepishly and buried his face on Sungwoon’s shoulder.

 

In the middle of the lounge, the two mates were locked in each other’s embrace.

 

Sungwoon endured Daniel’s overt affection as he back-hugged the older one in his arms. Maybe Minhyun was true, Sungwoon had a split thought, he really does excuse Daniel’s behaviour a lot. If other people were to manhandle Sungwoon like this, he’d deck them in the face or _worse_. _Mates privilege_ , Sungwoon decided, as he let Daniel sniffed his neck, basking the skin there with attention as he gave them light kisses.

 

“ _You_ should dye your hair back to black,” Daniel suggested with a lift of a brow. Was that supposed to be seductive?

 

“Me?” Sungwoon asked, glancing at the oversized man dangling on his small stature. His hand came to wind back to hold Daniel’s body as they talked. “I thought you like this red shade on me?”

 

“Yeah, but have you seen yourself with dark-coloured hair?”

 

“ _Have you_?”

 

“Hyung, that night was not the first time I’ve seen you okay. Of course, I’ve seen you with black hair before.” Daniel revealed, “I may be new here but apparently you’re _reaaaaally_ famous. E _veryone_ knows you here, hyung.”

 

“I am not famous. _You_ are,” Sungwoon said. “Can we sit down,” He then dragged the other one to the couch lined in the corner of the room. Daniel, without putting down his bag, snuggled even closer onto Sungwoon’s side once they were seated.

 

“Everyone whom I’ve interacted with ever since I transferred here knows you, hyung,” Daniel revealed, “Taehyun hyung, Chanyeol hyung, Jihoon hyung from the music department, they all mentioned you sometimes. Well, Taehyun hyung ‘complains’ about you all the time but it was nothing bad. That’s why, I was bound to be curious about you.”

 

“What were you curious about?” Sungwoon asked. He never knew that Daniel actually had an idea who he was. He’s friends with a vast number of people, and keeps in contact and maintains his friendship with them. It was not unusual that they have quite a number of mutual friends, who actually talked about Sungwoon to him. _Hm_ , Sungwoon pondered on, _interesting_.

 

“Now? Or then? What I am curious about you?”

 

“Both,” Sungwoon shrugged.

 

Daniel hummed, thinking about the answer. Sungwoon stared back at Daniel, actually interested in what he had to say.

 

In Daniel’s head, there were a lot of things he could say, a lot of things he’d been dying to know. But at the moment, words seemed like it’d not be enough to map the entire mystery that is Ha Sungwoon to him. With a soft, shrugging voice, Daniel replied, “Well, for me, I’m curious fairly about all thing Ha Sungwoon.”

 

“Heh,” Sungwoon muttered in return, head tilted to the side. “All thing me? Everything?”

 

The blush that was formed on Daniel’s face was priceless. And the way he casted his face downwards, as he tried and failed to disguise the fluttering feelings he was having. Sungwoon let out a small chuckle, gentle hand reaching out to cradle Daniel’s cheek briefly.

 

“You’re so cute,” Sungwoon exclaimed, fingers pulling and pinching Daniel’s cheek.

 

“ _Have you seen yourself_ , hyung,” Daniel giggled and put his hands over Sungwoon’s fingers. Sungwoon, not backing away for once, took Daniel’s hands in his and caressed them. Daniel had smelled even more amazing right now, and he looked different but as dazzling as ever with his new shaded hair. It was like seeing him for the first time again.

 

Sungwoon weighed his next action. The impromptu thought of wanting to kiss Daniel senseless evaded and argued with his mind. His head hurt when he tried to think of it so he just voiced it out truthfully, “I really want to kiss you right now.”

 

Daniel’s hold in his hand gripped back tighter. _How could Sungwoon do this to his heart_. Daniel felt like he was on the edge of a cliff, and that Sungwoon would be the devil beside him who’d coax him into jumping and falling head first. The fall, Daniel could already taste it, it’d be _euphoric_.

 

With a small yet certain voice, Daniel asked Sungwoon, “What are you waiting for?”

 

Sungwoon stopped and stared. Daniel’s lips looked enticing, moistened lightly with a dab of lipbalm, and his eyes were bored onto his, filled with hope, determination and passion unlike others. Sungwoon was probably being an upright fool for trying to deny his desire this time. Daniel had offered it all, cards all played and displayed rightly, and it was up for him to make the following move.

 

“You smell good,” He commented. Daniel dared not say a word and reply him, for his heart was struggling to keep up with Sungwoon’s own scent and intimacy. Sungwoon’s presence was overpowering Daniel’s entire being, in which it was welcomed gladly.

 

“Kiss me, hyung,” Daniel pleaded.

 

The first contact was brief, it was over in a breath. Sungwoon’s lips were pressed very shortly on Daniel’s before he leaned back. Daniel and Sungwoon stared at each other, before their faces contorted to hold their bursting laughter. _What the hell were they doing_ , Daniel thought, acting like a bunch of virgins on a Friday night.

 

“Come here,” Sungwoon whispered as his hands hold Daniel’s nape properly and leaned in to kiss him.

 

Daniel turned his head to the right and pressed his lips fervently against Sungwoon’s. _Once, twice_ , and then Sungwoon let go. Of all the hesitance, of his fears, of what had been holding him back from this ecstasy. This fated outturn.

 

The kiss was breath-taking, taken to a literal context, and exhilarating like no other kisses. Sungwoon, he had fairly kissed a number of people before, did so much more with them, but nothing, _nothing_ could ever compare to _this_.

 

Daniel’s childish delight was evident as his smile began to form as they kissed. He pulled the straps of his bag that he hadn’t taken off since just now, and let the weight fell to the ground. With a newfound energy, Daniel’s hand circled around Sungwoon’s waist as he crowded the senior closer to his body, whereas his other hand moved to the back of Sungwoon’s shoulder, pinning him secure and snugged against his chest. 

 

Their lips continued their dance, tongues, teeth clashing onto one another. Daniel took a playful turn as he nibbled on Sungwoon’s lower lip before licking it softly and tenderly. _Could never get enough of this_ , he sighed pleasantly. Sungwoon laughed against his lips, also blissfully paying attention to Daniel’s kisses, reciprocating his touches, kissing back even harder, and making him dizzy.

 

 

“Oh my dearest lord—” Someone cussed the moment they stepped onto the floor, watching the pair huddled together in the corner of the room. Kissing, almost eating each other’s mouth, with no gap at all separating them.

 

“There are kids here!” Jihoon cried out as he tried to cover Woojin’s eyes. Not that Woojin needed more censorship than he does.

 

Sungwoon and Daniel, god did they take their time to break apart from one another. Before leaning away, Daniel planted another peck on his hyung’s lips. Soft and brief, but it entailed a promise for much, much more in the near future. The loud smooch stunned the two audience, as their faces flushed with unwanted scene of this soft romance drama.

 

“ _Not dating_ ,” scoffed Jihoon as the two finally made their way into the lounge. He fanned his face and tried his best not to look at Sungwoon’s even more swollen lips. Instead, he glared at Daniel for no reason.

 

“What?” Daniel asked back, and he’d looked so elated that again, Jihoon casted his eyes away.

 

He could not deal with this much pheromones at this time of the day. Apparently, so did Sungwoon as he covered his face with his hands while Daniel tried prying the cover away. As Daniel was doing so, he was showering Sungwoon with compliments like ‘you’re the cutest’, ‘my sweet and precious small hyung’, but that was nothing new. Woojin, albeit just as embarrassed as his partner, pinched Jihoon’s side. “Stop being weird about it. It’s normal for them to share a kiss or two.”

 

“That was definitely not just a kiss or—”

 

“What do you mean by it’s normal,” Deciding to cut Jihoon’s words right there, Sungwoon mumbled against his hands. His ears were burning and he’d looked so flustered that the image screamed CUTE all over. Daniel, along with Jihoon and Woojin shared a fond look.

 

“Is it fine to talk about it now?” Woojin muttered out. “Did hyungs finally decide to admit to your relationship? Are we finally on to that page where we all pretend to be shocked to hear this?”

 

“What are you talking about.” Sungwoon groused, folding his arms across his chest. “There’s nothing to see here, you kids. Go away, go away, do something more productive than gossiping about us,” He dismissed them with a wave of a hand. Daniel, who was a tad quieter since they were exposed just now, took Sungwoon’s hand in his and darted off of the lounge.

 

The sudden escape had Jihoon and Woojin staring at the couple with a disbelief look. How on earth are those two older than the two of them.

 

“Did they just dart off like some drama characters in front of us?”

 

“Ah yes, the classical move of ‘we’re going to start running out of nowhere and sharing a good laugh while doing so’. Look,” Woojin pointed, “Daniel hyung forgets his bag. Were they making out ever since we’re done with class?”

 

“As much as I want to pry and talk about it, I actually don’t want to.” Jihoon mock-shivered and held Daniel’s bag in his hands before the two friends made their way into their room. Daniel would come and get his bag, especially if their usual rounds of Overwatch would still be happening later tonight.  

 

* * *

 

 

Sungwoon stared at the performing tentative in front of him. The elective class will have their vocal evaluation soon, dated on the day where Sungwoon actually needed to go back home. Home, as in Ilsan, where the mansion is at. He knew that the two events were near one another, but he didn’t expect them to overlap.  

 

“We’ll be up around the middle,” Jisung said, as he looked over Sungwoon’s shoulder. Minhyun was reading something across the two, while Jaehwan, on another couch, was busy trying to outplay Woodam’s guitar strumming in the room next to them.

 

Sungwoon hummed uncommittedly in response to Jisung’s comment, feeling a bit under the weather. He dreaded going back home but it had been years, ever since his admittance to the university, that he had not returned there.

 

“Did you put on something? You smell different,” Jisung broke Sungwoon out of his stupor. The older one hadn’t moved from his position, draped over Sungwoon’s shoulder as he tried reading off the performing list which Sungwoon was holding onto.

 

Sungwoon rubbed his neck, feeling somewhat exposed when he wasn’t wearing any scent blocker. In contrast to his usual summery scent, he had smelled fresher, but not overpowering with tantalising sweetness that would turn heads (or rather, something else). Jisung could barely catch the subtle change in Sungwoon’s smell.

 

However, as soon as Jisung mentioned this, Jaehwan, still hugging his guitar, sniffed vigorously at the air to smell the difference. “I couldn’t really tell,” Jaehwan said, “What’s different?”

 

Minhyun shrugged wordlessly when Jaehwan pointed at him next, meanwhile Jisung remained with his thought, “No, it’s definitely different. Not _that_ sweet to make me all dizzy, but—I don’t know how to say it.”

 

“Do I smell bad? Or weird?” Sungwoon asked. He put down the paper and tried smelling his own skin. It took him the whole morning to finally decide to forgo his scent blocker. Nothing changed much, and Jisung had been the first one to point it out. Sungwoon had yet to meet Daniel though, and for his mate, it’d definitely not be a vague transformation.

 

Jisung looked at him squarely. “Of course not,” He hit Sungwoon lightly for his doubt, “You smell crisply clean? Like you’ve just gotten out of the shower? It smells fresh, is it a new soap? Or shampoo?”

 

“I’m not wearing any blocker right now,” Sungwoon confessed.

 

Minhyun, Jaehwan and Jisung chorally gasped. 

 

“What’s with that response?” Sungwoon asked his friends.

 

“Well,” Jaehwan started, “You’ve never really said it but… I mean, after all these times, I’d figure that hyung doesn’t like to show your raw self? Like, you never tell us your secondary gender or anything,” Jaehwan scored himself a nudge in the elbow by Minhyun for that.

 

“And no one is entitled to share that personal stuff with everyone, Jaehwan-ah.”

 

“I know, I know,” Jaehwan insisted, “And I respect that, hyung, I really do. I get that alphas and omegas are sensitive of their own scents as it is more defined and apparent than betas’ scent. Not, that I’m assuming—”

 

“Anyway,” Jisung interrupted, “But to what pleasure do we owe for this? Why the sudden change? I know you’re an adamant supporter of Team We Need No Mates, so why?” People normally ditch their superficial scents when they finally want to settle down, or preparing themselves for their mates. And Sungwoon, Sungwoon had been very vocal against mate culture, calling the fate on its bullshit every time opportunity knocks.

 

“Well—”

 

Another gasp from Jaehwan, “Is it because of you-know-who?”

 

“You-know-what?” Sungwoon asked back.

 

“Is it?” Jisung added, leaning even closer with a worried expression craved on his face. Similar to Daniel who wears his heart proudly on his sleeves, Jisung could never hide his feelings. He knew that Daniel and Sungwoon had gotten very close lonely—had seen them shamelessly ogle and flirt with each other (and the 2parks, the other day, had shared how they caught the two kissing in the dorm lounge).

 

On the other hand, as much as Jisung loved seeing his two closest friends finding love in each other, he knew that Daniel had recently discovered his mate (and was severely rejected by said mate). And he knows Daniel, had seen him grown to a fine man as he is now. Daniel loved the ideas of mates, was eager and excited to meet his own—grow into love and be together, happily ever after with his counterpart.

 

He was devastated when the reality wasn’t like what he’d imagined. So Jisung thought, _was it a rebound_? Him suddenly being all over Sungwoon and orbiting him? Sungwoon was down to the core Daniel’s Type TM and it wouldn’t be a problem if only Daniel hadn’t met his mate prior. Jisung knew Daniel wasn’t the type to just forget about his childhood dream in just a blink—with or without someone like Ha Sungwoon catching his attention.

 

Back to the present, Jaehwan was still trying to gauge a reaction from Sungwoon, while the later tried flipping him off. Minhyun was smiling warmly at the two, laughing openly when Jaehwan commented about Sungwoon’s pink ears as he tried denying the nature of his relationship with Daniel.

 

Also, Jisung pondered in his head, wasn’t Minhyun and Sungwoon somehow ‘together’ at a point. He knew that they helped each other when it comes to those specific times of the months. He’d _smelled_ the two awfully reeking of each other’s pheromones, and their faces glowing with the aftermath of their nightly activities. Their room, _phew_ , their shared room was almost their nest. With the fusing scents of two healthy young adults—it made Jisung thinks twice before entering the lair.

 

Ugh, he tried stopping himself from his loud thoughts, _why couldn’t he just focus on the bright side_. It was difficult trying to switch off his concerns when it comes to the dongsaengs.

 

“Jisung hyung?” Minhyun asked, “You okay there? You’ve been awfully quiet.”

 

Jisung shook his head and looked at Sungwoon. The younger one was uncertain, a bit hesitant to talk about Daniel in front of his close hyung (and Jaehwan didn’t seem to be aware of this, still persistent on getting the ‘tea’ directly from Sungwoon). Instead of listening to the doubts that’d been eating his mind, Jisung just patted Sungwoon on his back and said, “He’s gonna get crazy, you know that, right?”

 

Sungwoon blushed— _oh lord_ , how could Jisung ever go against their relationship if it caused Sungwoon to act like this! Jisung wasted no time to pinch Sungwoon’s cheeks and exclaimed _HOW CUTE!_ This acted as cue as Jaehwan, with the fuller cheeks, started fussing over Sungwoon’s as well.

 

Sungwoon had felt down thinking of his pending visit back home, but with his friends coddling him and laughing with them like this, it eased his anxious heart, even just a tad bit.

 

And thinking of meeting Daniel later, he would never admit it, but his heart did flutter. _Damn, he’s far gone._

 

* * *

 

“Back from skateboarding in the park?” Jaehwan called out as Daniel entered through the performing arts building. Seongwoo was behind him, with his long-ass autumn coat that was too ahead of its season, and also Jinyoung who was looking intensely at his phone, probably scrolling through his Instagram (or Daehwi’s feed, we never knew).

 

Daniel replied his greetings and pointed at more presence at his back, the 2parks following suit as they argued about something no one could catch up with anymore. Daniel answered Jaehwan, “Yeah, but we have to cut things short as these two forgot that they had practice with Eunki.”

 

“Holy sh—” Jihoon jolted up, hitting his best friend in his arm, “That’s what we forgot about!”

 

“Shit!” Woojin said, before darting off to one of the practice studios in the second floor. Jihoon ran after him, as the rest laughed at their upcoming doom in the hands of King Hong.

 

“Oh well,” Jaehwan shrugged, “I want to say good luck to you too, Daniel.”

 

“Why is that?” Seongwoo asked, eyes blinking curiously at Jaehwan’s shit-eating grin. Jinyoung also looked up from his phone, awaiting Jaehwan’s reply. But before Daniel could ask why, and what for, he somehow knew the answer.

 

Distant, but just as clear as the blue sky, he could catch his mate’s scent—something was different and Daniel just stared as Sungwoon made his way down from one of the stairs. He was still talking to Minhyun and Jisung, and laughing at whatever conversation they held—he looked just as cute as he usually did, but something was different. His hair was styled casually and he was rocking the beige leather jacket that made Daniel’s heart (and hormones) go crazy.

 

He could hear Jaehwan’s ‘may the whipped culture lords have mercy on you’, but decided to ignore them to focus on his priority.

 

When Sungwoon finally noticed his presence, he gave Daniel a small smile and—Daniel may or may not had clutched his heart at the sight. He couldn’t care less when he heard his friends snorting and calling him ‘whipped’ because, where the lie at?

 

Really, true to Jaehwan’s earlier words—he needed the luck because as Sungwoon kept his eye contact with him, walking with confident yet careful steps, Daniel could see nothing but him. He was out of words, out of wits, and when he was close enough to his mate— _fuck,_ he could smell Sungwoon clearer than ever.

 

“Hi _,_ ” Sungwoon greeted. Daniel wasted no time to cradle his mate’s face in his warm hands. Something was different, and it was highly affecting Daniel, that he didn’t know what to do or how to react to it. He could only gape stupidly as he tried searching for the answer in Sungwoon’s face.

 

“You’re—”

 

“Different?” Sungwoon asked, face looking up at Daniel with his bright twinkling eyes ( _well_ , to Daniel they really were twinkling). Daniel sputtered a small ‘yeah?’ as his hands caressed Sungwoon’s cheeks, then coming to a momentary stop at his shoulders, before going down to hover uselessly on his waist. It was as if his nervous system malfunctioned as well.

 

“Wha—what’s this?” Daniel asked.

 

When Sungwoon winded his arms around Daniel’s neck, he scratched lightly on the side, where he’d usually place his scent mask on his own skin, as a small hint. Daniel’s attention was then turned to Sungwoon’s bare neck, which was surprisingly void of any mask or plaster which normally he sported on his skin like an extended part of himself. 

 

Daniel’s brain went through another overdrive.

 

“H-hyung,” He called out weakly, “Sungwoon hyung?”

 

“Get used to it,” Sungwoon replied, the smile adorning his face and it created a ripple effect and planted a similar, if not _even wider_ smile on Daniel’s face. “Scent blockers are getting more expensive now,” Sungwoon nonchalantly said, “So I decided not to use them anymore.”

 

“You’re really—” Daniel started, but stopped halfway. He was obviously too distracted by Sungwoon’s fresh scent that he couldn’t even finish his words. His toothy grin and crinkling eye smile intensified as Sungwoon finally looked away and stuffed his face shyly on Daniel’s chest. _How on earth would Daniel survive more days with Sungwoon if his heart threatens to burst constantly at his mate’s cuteness._

 

“Please don’t start fucking in front of half the department,” Jisung prayed, mostly to himself. He noticed that some people (well everyone who passed by them) had been eyeing the scene unfolding in front of them with hawk eyes. Whispers were exchanged, some even pulled out their phones (either to text, or try to get a proof shot secretively).

 

“No cameras, come on guys,” Jisung said openly, shooing unwanted attention away with his hailing voice. 

 

That definitely didn’t work as even Jinyoung said ‘ _sweet’_ as he captured his hyungs on camera. “Gotta send this to the group chat and get my prize.”

 

“Pretends to be shocked,” Seongwoo explained his own mood as he took in Daniel and Sungwoon, who had now broken apart from their long hug. “Are you guys finally admitting that you’re dating now and save us from the lies?”

 

“Who the hell is dating,” Sungwoon said, voice light as he took Daniel’s hand in his, “I still don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Oh hyung,” Jaehwan cackled, “Is this still going to be a thing now? Daniel, are you okay with your boyfriend not admitting to your relationship?”

 

“What boyfriend?” Daniel asked as well. His face looked so smug and proud that everyone decided that yea _h, as long they’re happy with their lives now, they’re free to do whatever they want_ , with or without labels.

 

* * *

 

-

-

-

**_[Preview]_ **

 

_“So, who was it?”_

_“Just a hoobae from school.” Sungwoon said firmly. “What, is it a bad thing?”_

_Sungwoon had been careful, he separated himself from any contact with Daniel since last night, refusing to let his mate sending him to the bus station where he’d make his way back to Ilsan for the weekend. He put on his scent blocker again, and took hormone-suppressants which he hadn’t touched in quite a while._

_“Of course, it is not a bad thing,” His great-uncle said, eyeing the younger Ha with a fixed stare. “Unless, it is not mutual?” Which he highly doubted as the moment Sungwoon entered the mansion, trying to mask another scent on his body which the elder could easily pinpoint with just a whiff, he **knew** right away. _

_Sungwoon could hide the truth with dozes of neutralisers, or blocking his scent with scent masks from head to toe, but still, the older Ha would know._

_The youngest son of Ha had met his ordained mate—a healthy superior alpha at that._

_“It is not a bad thing, Sungwoon,” He continued, “For all you know, balance might just be restored to our family’s nature.”_

_Sungwoon glared at the elder with all his might. Now he knew why he hadn’t stepped a single foot to this mansion in years. He was reminded of the reason why he couldn’t visit his grandfather, or even came to his grandmother’s funeral when they had been the last family members he ever loved and treasured._

_“I am not going to be your family’s breeder.”_

_“Breeding?” Elder Ha chuckled, more like snickered at Sungwoon’s diction, “We are a proud family of traditional means, young cloud. Breeding is a form of cruelty, is it not. We support no sentiment of that under our roof.”_

_“Didn’t you raise me for this sole purpose?” Sungwoon asked. He side-eyed his great-uncle and saw nothing but pure proudness and relief in his face. It irked Sungwoon to the point of disgust._

_“Bring your hoobae the next time you come back home. Or maybe for your grandmother’s death anniversary next week?”_

_Over my dead body, Sungwoon thought, or maybe vocalised. He didn’t care. The elder Ha shook his head and said something about the crass words of the younger generations but Sungwoon was too busy trying to control his guts from coming up._

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's meet each other sooner (rather than later) 
> 
> i started my practical for college and it was pure hell on earth SRSLY  
> please pray for my life huhu and i'd also be praying for more writings to be done :')


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 i miss you guys and i miss writing. i miss nielwoon too.

* * *

chapter **six**.

 

 _In Daniel we trust_ , was that the saying? Was that how it goes?

 

Now, in public’s eyes, it was always Daniel who’s very much head over heels for Sungwoon (that is still true, worry not) but in intimacy, when only two eyes gaze into each other’s orbs. As their short breaths hit each other’s faces, when soft fingers dance and tingle across the span of one’s skin, no one could ever guess the kind of lover Sungwoon would be.

 

 

Daniel groaned in his half-asleep state. He stretched his limbs, and Sungwoon would always say that despite his Samoyed-like appearance, in the earliest mornings, Daniel is very comparable to a feline. “ _Ugh_ hhhh,” He moaned, hoping that the stretch could delete all of the kinks in his muscles. Sacrificing your arm for your boyfriend to sleep on was romantic to only some extent.

 

He checked his phone, noticing that it’s five minutes prior to his alarm. Daniel, frustrated at the five-minutes-loss-of-sleep, sighed and plopped his head back to his pillow, well, Sungwoon’s pillow. Speaking of Sungwoon, the man in question wasn’t in Daniel’s arms when he woke up and Daniel couldn’t help but to whine at his mate’s absence.

 

Rubbing his tired face with his palms, Daniel straightened to a sitting position—when he found Minhyun’s curious stare from across the room.

 

“Oh,” He called out, greeting Minhyun, “Good morning, hyung.” His voice was still gruffy, still laced of sleep.

 

“You two did it again,” was Minhyun’s only response. He then detached himself from the small desk where he was leaning against and turned the heater on to boil himself a good cup of coffee. Minhyun looked even more tired than Daniel.

 

“Did what?” Daniel asked, scratching his head.

 

Minhyun just shook his head and when he saw Daniel getting up from the bed, he quickly stopped him, “Are you sure you want to give me a free show this early morning?”

 

Daniel looked at himself and realised that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath the blanket. With a speed of lightning, he dug back down under the sheets and tried hiding himself from Minhyun’s view. Not that Minhyun couldn’t see the huge lump wriggling in embarrassment. Nonchalantly responding to Daniel’s sudden shyness, Minhyun scoffed, “I’ve seen more just now before the two of you got up. Seriously, have you gotten no shame?”

 

“It’s not all me!” Daniel whimpered, pouting like the small baby his size definitely contradicted with.

 

“I know,” Minhyun shrugged, “I’m aware that Sungwoon hyung is a monster in b—”

 

“Hey!” protested Daniel, as Minhyun’s unfinished sentence, whether he intended it or not, had actually some underlying implications to it. “That’s my mate you’re talking about!”

 

“I’m not talking about what you thought I was,” Minhyun just laughed at Daniel’s reaction before his face changed to a serious expression. Glancing away awkwardly, Minhyun then added, “But seriously, stop sexiling me without any warnings. And next time, make sure you lock the door.”

 

“Did you come in last night?” It was Daniel’s turn to laugh at Minhyun’s face. When Minhyun just poured the coffee into his mug silently, Daniel giggled even harder as he cuddled the blanket to cover his exposed skin. “I’m so sorry, hyung!” Albeit feeling somehow shy about it, Daniel didn’t waste a chance to rub the situation on Minhyun’s face. He didn’t sound that sorry to Minhyun’s ears.

 

“Stop releasing all your happy pheromones!” Minhyun swatted at nothing. He took a step back and sat back down on the small kitchenette. “This brings me back to the first time you met Sungwoon hyung. The room reeked just as badly. Wait, no, actually, it reeks even more now.”

 

“I’m sorry again, hyung!” Daniel replied, again, not exuding any sorry in his tone. “We’ll get you the strongest scent neutraliser next time.”

 

Instead of scowling at him any longer, Minhyun just smiled as he sipped on his coffee. As Minhyun helped himself to his caffeine dose, Daniel was struggling to put at least a piece of clothing under the blanket. After squirming into his soiled boxer (and made a mental note to shower and change as soon as he got to his own dorm building), Daniel started asking for Sungwoon.

 

“Where’s hyung?”

 

“Breakfast run,” Minhyun explained, “He said he’d be grabbing a quick takeout in the student’s centre.”

 

“The man of my life,” Daniel hummed contently. He was finally out of the blanket, and was now trying to make the bed. Minhyun just stared judgingly again. Daniel realised that he was being stared at but he tried not to give in and look back at Minhyun’s direction. It went without saying that he felt wary and shy.

 

“Are you guys using protection?”

 

“Hyung!” Daniel cried, covering his face.

 

“Don’t give me that reaction,” Minhyun chastised him, “It’s risky enough for two healthy adults to have sex, and to top it off, you two are mates.”

 

“We didn’t do anything like that.” Daniel replied. He took a seat on Sungwoon’s study desk, facing Minhyun. Minhyun gave him a look and pointed at Daniel’s body to prove his point. Casting another glance at his own body, Daniel realised that his skin was adorned by marks—purplish and red bruises from his nightly activities with Sungwoon.

 

“And look at your back,” Minhyun added.

 

Sure enough, Daniel didn’t have to turn around and take a peek to know what Minhyun was talking about. He could still feel the sting of Sungwoon raking his nails on his skin last night. A thought then crossed his mind—if his body had these marks on them, shouldn’t they appear on Sungwoon’s as well?

 

“I can’t believe this pervert,” Minhyun just shook his head and packed his stuff to quickly flee. He grabbed his bag and several files for his classes and turned to leave as Daniel called out another ‘sorry!’

 

Before he could reach out for the door, it was ripped open from the other side. Sungwoon’s fresh smell, in addition to the fresh baked goods in his paper bag made its presence known. Daniel lightened up from where he was perched on the desk. Meanwhile Minhyun, he had to cover his nose at the pike up senses of the two mates.

 

“Please tell me you are using protection, hyung-ah.” Minhyun pleaded.

 

Sungwoon just smiled at his roommate and handed him two buns from the paper bag. “I’m sorry, Minhyun-ah. We’ll get you the strongest—hey, you’re just leaving without any thanks?! You brat!”

 

“Hyung,” Daniel whined from his spot, “Pay attention to me.”

 

“What’s wrong with Minhyun?” Sungwoon asked as he made his way properly inside the room. He closed the door with one of his legs and marched over to give Daniel a peck on his lips. “You look good, baby.” _All puffy and in your raw handsome glory_ , Sungwoon thought, _all for me_. He put the bag on his desk to cradle Daniel’s face with his hands. Another small kiss, this time to Daniel’s beauty spot under his eye.

 

“You look gooder,” Daniel said, getting cross-eyed from how close the two of them were. Sungwoon just laughed at Daniel’s still tangled brain in the morning. “And you smell amazing too. Or is it the bread?”

 

“They’re fresh,” Sungwoon commented. “I am too, freshly out of the shower.” He wiggled his brows at Daniel. Daniel agreed with this as his hands snaked around Sungwoon’s waist and stayed there, pining him to his embrace. It was no kidding how good Sungwoon looks after a nice warm bath. His hair was still damp, and it hit his bare face softly. His eyes, a bit bloated from a good sleep but still, it shines so much in Daniel’s view. And not to mention, his lips. _God, his damn lips._

 

The door opened.

 

 _C’est la vie_. Daniel bumped his head to Sungwoon’s shoulder in defeat as Sungwoon turned around and looked at the intruder. It was Jinyoung. He was staring at the couple with a blank expression but of course, his hyung would know best.

 

“What are you blushing there for?” Sungwoon laughed, “What is it, Jinyoung-ah?”

 

“Hyung,” Jinyoung called, nervously. He looked at the two warily before stepping in. “I need to talk to you about something. I met Minhyun hyung on the way here just now. He said you’d be here.”

 

Sungwoon stepped away from Daniel’s hold, but not before handing his mate his largest hoodie to wear. Daniel put the hoodie on and stretched to a full standing position. “I should go now,” He dismissed himself, “I need to shower and get to my class. I’ll talk to you later?” He said, as he patted Sungwoon’s head with his hand and gave him a farewell kiss to the lips. Jinyoung was surely flustered and he looked away to give the couple some privacy.

 

As soon as Daniel walked out of the room, Jinyoung smartly sat on Minhyun’s side of the room instead of Sungwoon’s.

 

“Hyung,” He called again. “I think I met my mate?”

  

* * *

Somehow, Daniel and Sungwoon become the resident established couple among their friends.

 

It was surely weird to Sungwoon since he had never been in a real relationship. He came from the countryside, worked his long hours to support himself without relying on the big money people back at home sent him. He partied every now and then, came back with different men for a good time without any strings attached.

 

It was convenient. Easy. He could do that—after all, living in a traditional household didn’t bind Sungwoon from the outside world. He knew stuff. Just that he wasn’t able to do those stuff. He would rather die than bring home another scent with him. The elders would kill him, kill those scent-owners, then kill him again.

 

Despite being of young teen age, his friends were all alphas.

 

Even when Sungwoon got back a tad late after hanging out with his friends, the family would gruff disapprovingly at him. Kneeling in front of them in the main living quarter, Sungwoon needed to  report to them whenever he arrived from somewhere. He was the price possession after all—they had to make sure that he was fine, he wasn’t doing anything what he was not supposed to, he didn’t go and get himself knocked up by ‘lowly people’ who did not deserve to be in the Ha Family.

 

Funny.

 

They used to hold meetings for him. With potential suitors like it was some 1860s shit. Sungwoon could barely remember them—he didn’t have a reason to. But one significant person that he remembered was a young alpha from Jeju, whom he happened to meet again in this university. That would be a story saved for another time. Another person would be the family’s helper alpha son, Choi Junhyuk.

 

Now. Choi Junhyuk’s family had always been there with the Ha _s_. The elders wanted no one less than a Choi Junhyuk standard to be the newest addition to the Ha Family. But instead of finding love in his high school senior, Sungwoon just got attached as a mere younger brother. Through Junhyuk, he met his other close friends.

 

Junhyuk hyung stayed as an important figure in Sungwoon’s life. Despite not being in love with him, Sungwoon loves him just as much as he loves singing. One of the reasons would be because Junhyuk was the one showed him the wonders of music and life beyond the mansion in Ilsan. It was due to Junhyuk’s persuasion as well that the family had allowed Sungwoon to move miles away from home. Junhyuk himself had pursued a music-centred career as an aspiring producer.

 

 

Okay, back to the topic in hand—Daniel and Sungwoon as the ‘it’ couple.

 

“Why do they come and see us?” The younger one asked as he whispered lowly after a friend of theirs came by and asked some relationship questions. Like any of them would be able to answer (without disagreeing with one another) and the person across them would just looked at the two with awe and said something along the lines of, ‘yeah, if they can do it, why can’t I?’

 

“I mean, what was that supposed to mean?” Daniel complained again. He took some pieces of fries from Sungwoon’s plate like the older one would not notice it. Sungwoon did, but he adored Daniel enough to not roast him for it.

 

Sungwoon shrugged at Daniel’s words, “They probably came and see us because we’re some bad example of a relationship?”

 

“Why are we a bad example of a relationship?” That was offensive and insensitive as hell, Daniel thought. He glared at the older one and Sungwoon just smiled sheepishly. Daniel huffed and pulled Sungwoon’s plate closer to him, definitely sulking, “See, you’re running your mouth against me and I still love you unconditionally. Maybe we really are a bad couple.”

 

“You two _are_ bad.” Minhyun commented. “Bad to me that is.”

 

“Maybe you should just move out from hyung’s room, Minhyun hyung,” Daniel tried. He had been trying to get Minhyun to consider his proposition and move out, lest he preferred another roommate to fill the narrow space with. Daniel couldn’t be apart from Sungwoon (mate reason aside, he’s just whipped—very, _very whipped_ ).

 

Minhyun laughed his insincere laugh, the HA HA HA one, “And move in with Ong Seongwoo?”

 

“Hey, what’s wrong with me?” Seongwoo asked. “I’m a good roommate.”

 

“You don’t clean after yourself.” Minhyun replied right away.

 

“I do!”

 

“True,” Sungwoon unnecessarily added, “Seongwoo doesn’t even brush his teeth.” It was an inside joke among the group of friends, mostly because it was fun seeing Seongwoo getting all worked up. They all have their own turns in being the butt of the group’s jokes so it was all brushed as friendly banter. If Seongwoo really doesn’t brush his teeth, Minhyun would probably not step anywhere within 1m radius from him. 

 

“Stop saying I don’t brush my teeth,” Seongwoo cried, glaring at each of the presence around the table.

 

“I went into the jungle with you, Ong Seongwoo,” Sungwoon offered, enjoying how Seongwoo gaped funnily at him, feeling very much betrayed. And as for Daniel, if Sungwoon says the sun rises from the west, then the sun rises from the west. If Sungwoon says Seongwoo doesn’t brush his teeth, then Seongwoo doesn’t.

 

“I would know,” Daniel teased, jumping into action, “I live with him.”

 

“You two really are bad,” Seongwoo pointed at the couple. “Maybe you should really move out, Kang Daniel. I don’t need you anymore.”

 

“Nuh,” Minhyun shook his head, “Still, I’m not moving in with you.”

 

“Well Sungwoon hyung wouldn’t move out from the room, so you have to, hyung.”

 

“I don’t like getting used to new smell, Daniel.” Sungwoon rationalised, like it would shut Daniel up from whining about this issue.

 

“But it’s full of my scent,” Daniel said, “It’d be okay, hyung.” He tried smiling charmingly at Sungwoon but the older one just dragged his plate back.

 

“It’s not just that,” Sungwoon sighed, “I’ll be graduating soon and it’d be a hassle to move around. We meet each other all the time, Daniel. Moving in or out, in the end, we still sleep together in one bed and I still have your stuff over at my place and you have mine. It’s not going to change anything big. Besides, Minhyun is clean and he listens well to me.”

 

“I’m your mate.” Daniel gasped, hand touching his heart as if Sungwoon’s words just burned him literally. “I’m clean and I listen to you too.” Sungwoon just give him a look as if to say, ‘really?’ but that would not be the biggest matter here.

 

“Daniel, I had a hard time getting used to you being around as well. Mates or not, it’s just me and new places. You do know that I’ve never left my house before, right?”

 

“Wait a minute,” Seongwoo interrupted. “You two are mates?”

 

Minhyun, Daniel and Sungwoon went silence. It was a slip of tongue and the two mates hadn’t planned to reveal the truth to their friends. Sungwoon was reluctant to and Daniel respected that. After all, it had been a while since they last talked about anything regarding their mate status. More than that, they are just lovers who are very much into one another. It took Sungwoon a long moment to even come to terms with that fact so he didn’t wish for the others to know yet.

 

Daniel, sensing that he should fix the situation, opened his mouth, probably to spurt lies-coated explanation when Sungwoon’s hand held him. The eldest of the four looked at Seongwoo and it was obvious that the situation had turned serious.

 

Minhyun remained quiet, leaving Sungwoon to word his thoughts himself. Seongwoo still looked at the two in shock, and when he turned to Minhyun who had a normal expression on, he asked, “You knew about this?”

 

“I—”

 

“It was a secret,” Daniel said firmly, noticing that Sungwoon was still at a loss of words. He definitely wanted to say something, to explain, but his tongue was tied. Daniel understood this. Before anything else, more important than the weight of hiding his most treasured story from his best friend was finally lifted, Daniel wanted to make sure that Sungwoon was alright.

 

Seongwoo turned to look at Daniel, “I’m your best friend.”

 

“And Sungwoon hyung _is_ my mate. It was decided that it’d be a secret. So hyung, please,” He pleaded, seriousness and firmness overpowering Daniel’s other qualities at the moment, “Please, no one else could know. I made a slip of—”

 

“Not your fault,” Sungwoon finally managed to say. “It wasn’t your fault. It’s okay, it’s Seongwoo. I trust him.”

 

“But I’m still sorry.” Daniel said, lacing his fingers with Sungwoon’s suddenly cold ones. “I shouldn’t be talking about it in the first place. You didn’t like it and we made a deal about it. So really, I’m sorry.”

 

“You two are already boyfriends,” Seongwoo asked, “Why keep it a secret, still?”

 

“It’s annoying to deal with more explanation,” Sungwoon answered.

 

“Wouldn’t it be more of a hassle to explain later rather than sooner? I’m still shocked right now, hyung, Daniel. How on earth would the others feel if they just found out about it?”

 

“Then make sure you keep it low,” Sungwoon said. “Please, Seongwoo? You know hyung is not comfortable with the idea of having mates, right? Daniel is now an exception, but I still don’t like talking about it. When people find out, I don’t think I could deal with all the staring and questions. It bothers me, even now when there’s only the two of you who knew.”

 

With that, Seongwoo shut up. After a long pause, he sighed and nodded his head. “I won’t tell anyone.” When Daniel’s and Sungwoon’s expression got brighter, Seongwoo also smiled back at them. “But hyung, if people start asking about this, I will not lie to them and tell them that you’re not mates. I think that it’s wrong to lie about the truth. But I promise you that I won’t tell them.”

 

Minhyun nudged his friend, lightly teasing Seongwoo’s way of thinking, “Isn’t saying nothing at all actually answers the question? You’re basically giving out the answer—”

 

“Don’t make fun of me,” Seongwoo hissed again, “Even though you’re handsome, I don’t need this kind of sass from you, Hwang Minhyun.”

 

“What is this?” Daniel suddenly cut in, glad that the atmosphere had lightened up. Sungwoon had also grown brighter compared to his pale face when they misspoke in front of Seongwoo and exposed their secret. Daniel, still holding Sungwoon’s hand, tried to push the mood even higher, “You guys are flirting in front of me? When did this happen?”

 

“I don’t know,” Seongwoo answered without missing a beat, “Probably when you found out that your mate is Sungwoon hyung?”

 

* * *

Sungwoon knew that his time was ticking.

 

He feared the future, even the nearest one. Now, he was currently in the hall, in which the vocal class would have their recital for one of their assignments the next day. He only had a week left before he’d have to travel to Ilsan for a family occasion (in which the original set time was pushed back because Sungwoon, if given the choice, would rather die than spend a few more days in the mansion).

 

Daniel, and a few other friends who decided to crash into the rehearsal, were down over a few rows. Most of them were from the dance department and they definitely did not belong here. It was supposed to be a closed rehearsal.

 

“But Jisung hyung had soft spot for them and let the peasants in,” Dongho commented from where he was perched a seat behind Sungwoon.

 

“You talk like you think that they’re menaces.” Sungwoon side-eyed him. “You love them, tough guy. Admit that you think that it’s more fun with them in here. If it was only us, the silence and pressure would heighten the tension. Even looking at your face now pressures me.”

 

Dongho just smiled at Sungwoon’s words instead of replying him with equal jabs.

 

Minhyun came over from where he was entertaining his worshippers (namely Hyunbin). When he saw Sungwoon and Dongho sitting alone at the back, he tilted his head and had amusement properly drawn on his face.

 

“What are my favourite couple doing here? Away from all the rest?”

 

“Daehwi is running away from me and Sewoon is down there tuning his guitar. And honestly, I don’t know where Minki is.” Dongho explained. He looked around for his missing friend before Minhyun told him that Minki was over with Gunhee and his teammates. They were battling voice warmups which then escalated to a yodelling contest.

 

It was the youngest team’s turn to rehearse on stage and Sungwoon tried studying Jinyoung’s expression from where he was sitting. Minhyun and Dongho were talking about something else and Sungwoon was zoning out so he couldn’t keep track of what the two were conversing on. But what he could see was that Jinyoung was having a hard time concentrating when his mate was also somewhere in the hall.

 

Sungwoon sighed, worried that Jinyoung would release unwanted pheromones in case something happened. The hall was now filled in with people of various statuses. One thing about a university in the city was that the generation was more open and comfortable of wearing their own skin instead of regarding someone based on their alpha, beta or omega status. But still, we never know the possibilities.

 

“What are you looking so intently at, hyung?” Minhyun asked. He was now sitting next to Sungwoon but his body was still facing Dongho who was at the back.

 

“Just thinking,” He replied. Adding after a beat of silence, Sungwoon looked at the two friends. “I’m going back home next weekend.”

 

“I thought you already moved out for good.” Dongho said. 

 

“It’d be my grandma’s death anniversary soon. I hadn’t been home for the ritual in years.”

 

“Wouldn’t it be a bad move to go back now?” Minhyun asked. He gestured at Daniel who was sitting a few rows down, talking animatedly with Jihoon and Seongwoo. As if he noticed that they were talking about him, Daniel looked up and gave the widest smile to them (more like towards Sungwoon only). Seongwoo noticed that Daniel was distracted from their conversation and smacked him at the back.

 

“Your scents are unmistakably mixed up right now.” Minhyun reminded his roommate.

 

Dongho whistled at the thought, “The family will go nuts when you come back home later, Sungwoon hyung.”

 

“They’d still go nuts if I don’t go home this time,” Sungwoon solemnly expressed. “Whether _he_ likes it or not, I’d have to spend less time with him before I go back.”

 

“A superior alpha’s scent on their only omega bloodline,” Dongho commented. “You think they’d let you off the hook?”

 

“Kang Dongho,” Minhyun warned. “What nonsense are you saying?”

 

“Ah right,” Dongho finally realised his mistake and looked at Sungwoon. “I forgot that you don’t like… sorry, hyung.”

 

Instead of responding to the slip of tongue, he just nodded his head and shrugged. It did take him back by surprise simply because it had been a while that people addressed him with his omega status. Everyone here, well, _most of them_ , referred to him as an alpha hyung because he was reliable and had always been like a pillar to them. He never corrected them, even when they called him a beta because he just didn’t like the thoughts of secondary genders.

 

“You’re forgiven,” Sungwoon replied. But for a little revenge on bringing up something Sungwoon had bottled up for so long, Sungwoon had to counter attack. He was petty like this. “You’re forgiven, only because you were supposed to be my husband first.”

 

“Oh my god,” Dongho exclaimed, hands covering his face for the instant KO. He hated talking about it. When Minhyun had asked how he came to know Sungwoon when they first met each other here in the university, Dongho had turned several shades redder and clammed up. It took Hwang Minhyun a few months to learn the truth, after he finally roomed with Sungwoon and they began their ‘deal’.

 

“To be honest,” Minhyun said to his friend, “You deserve that.”

 

“I’m sorry hyung, but please never talk about that anymore.”

 

“Come to think of it,” Sungwoon reminisced, “We were fiancés for a few months. It was a pity that it got called off.” Minhyun shook his head while listening to Sungwoon’s subtle payback at Dongho, just to spite his friend more. It was very amusing that Ha Sungwoon, small and precious, could knocked a kendo master like Dongho down. It was an obvious win, if you ask Minhyun. With mere words, Ha Sungwoon is powerful like this.

 

“Let’s talk about something else please,”

 

“It’s fun talking about this, my fiancé,” Sungwoon teased. “Don’t you feel the same?”

 

“It happened so long ago! Stop hurting me like this, hyung,” Dongho wasn’t mad. He’s normally chill and laid back despite his fierce outer appearances. He was not mad at Sungwoon for what happened between their two families a few years back but it was still embarrassing to think about now. Believe if or not, he actually thought that he’d marry Sungwoon for real.

 

“Don’t be shy, Dongho-ya,” Sungwoon waved a nonchalant hand around as Minhyun giggled at the turn of event. “You were actually one of the best candidates I had, my top choice of alpha husbands-to-be.”

 

“What husband-to-be?”

 

_Shit._

 

Sungwoon knew he was in trouble the moment Daniel’s scent overrode the other two alphas sitting with him there. He never realised that it happened as so. That it would look like so. After all, Sungwoon never bothered about a person’s secondary gender. He was always open to new friendships and somehow it was the alphas that he’d grow close to. It was probably due to his raw omega essence that drew them closer in rather than the betas. The people closest to Sungwoon, there are undeniably a larger number of alphas.

 

Daniel might not realise it yet but the alpha inside him probably did.

 

“Just a joke we had,” Sungwoon explained, albeit a few seconds too late. Daniel noticed that something was up but he decided to forego the questions.

 

“Come down there with us, hyung,” Daniel invited after a few moments of awkward silence. He then looked at Minhyun and Dongho, “You too, hyung. Your team’s turn is up soon. Let’s get ready down there.”

 

Daniel and Sungwoon held hands as they moved seats. When Sungwoon looked at his back, to where Dongho and Minhyun were trailing closely behind him, he found their empathetic smiles. He knew what it entailed but he didn’t want to think, let alone talk about it yet.

 

He could feel it too, if not, even stronger than the rest. Daniel’s guard had not calmed down even after they reached the bottom of the stairs. In fact, unlike what Sungwoon had suspected, he was the one who was the most affected by the day’s rehearsal, and not Jinyoung whom had just met his mate. 

  

* * *

“Sungwoon,” Junhyuk called from where he was waiting for the younger Ha in the middle of the busy bus terminal. The youngest generation of the Choi family waved at his friend, who looked absolutely unwilling to be back at home. The small pout on Sungwoon’s face was adorable and he could not resist pinching his soft cheek gently.

 

“Why are you here?” Sungwoon asked, as he maneuverer his small duffle bag with him. “I can get back on my own.” He then narrowed his eyes at his tall friend, “Or are you sent by the family to fetch me? If so, then I’d rather walk there on my own.”

 

“And take the whole evening to reach there?” Junhyuk asked. He took Sungwoon’s bag and slung it over his shoulder. “It’s a yes and a no. They did mention about having the driver to fetch you but they don’t know the exact time you’d be back here. And I know that you hate being coddled by the family’s money so I decided to grab my motorbike here and save you from them.”

 

“But you’re bringing me into their lair,” Sungwoon argued. He noticed that Junhyuk was staring intently at him at some points, like he wanted to say something but hesitance overrode his curiousity. When Junhyuk finally dropped his stare to escort Sungwoon to the parking space, Sungwoon took the time to sniff at himself. He did not smell anything like Daniel anymore, right?

 

 

 

“So, who is it?” The question was highly expected although it came later than what Sungwoon had assumed. He was changed to a more comfortable attire, like it would make his stay back at the mansion any better. The helpers were done unpacking his stuff and Sungwoon was left with nothing to do but going down the stairs and actually confronting his family.

 

The Elder stared at Sungwoon for a while before he finally voiced out, “That very prominent smell on you,” He pointed out, “Who is it?”

 

Sungwoon bowed slightly, as his body remembered all the discipline he was trained into and did it subconsciously. “Just a _hoobae_ from school.” Sungwoon answered. “What, is it a bad thing?”

 

He knew it was useless to deny or brush it off. It runs in the family—this persistent nature and he figured that he’d better off facing the problem head-on rather than having them finding the truth (well, half-truth) from someone else’s mouth.

 

Sungwoon had been careful, he separated himself from any contact with Daniel since last night, refusing to let his mate sending him to the bus station where he’d make his way back to Ilsan for the weekend. He put on his scent blocker again, and took hormone-suppressants which he hadn’t touched in quite a while.

 

“Of course, it is not a bad thing,” His great-uncle said, eyeing the younger Ha with a fixed stare. “Unless, it is not mutual?” Which he highly doubted as the moment Sungwoon entered the mansion, trying to mask another scent on his body which the elder could easily pinpoint with just a whiff, he **knew** right away.

 

Sungwoon could hide the truth with dozes of neutralisers, or blocking his scent with scent masks from head to toe, but still, the older Ha would know.

 

The youngest son of Ha had met his ordained mate—a healthy superior alpha at that.

 

“It is not a bad thing, Sungwoon,” He continued, when he noticed that Sungwoon’s lips were pressed to a tight line. Sungwoon’s pheromones were all over the place—wary and insecure, uncertain and wobbly. It might be well masked by all the crazy stuff he put on himself, and it would probably work wonders in the bustling life of the city, but here, especially in the mansion, there was nothing that the young omega could hide from them. From him.

 

“For all you know, balance might just be restored to our family’s nature.” _Seriously_.

 

Sungwoon couldn’t help but to glare at the elder. He was then reminded of the reason why he had never stepped a single foot into the mansion in years. He also came to a reminder that the reason why he could not even visit his grandfather, or even came to his grandmother’s funeral when they had been the last family members he ever loved and treasured, it was all because of this person in front of him.

 

Sungwoon was not raised to be a submissive fool either, so that was one thing that the family had done right for him. With an authoritative tone, rivalling the alpha standing proud in front of him, Sungwoon said, “I am not going to be your family’s breeder.”

 

“Breeding?” Elder Ha chuckled, more like snickered at Sungwoon’s diction, “We are a proud family of traditional means, young cloud. Breeding is a form of cruelty, is it not. We support no sentiment of that under our roof.”

 

“Didn’t you raise me for this sole purpose?” Sungwoon asked. He side-eyed his great-uncle and saw nothing but pure proudness and relief in his face. It irked Sungwoon to the point of disgust.

 

“Bring your _hoobae_ the next time you come back home.” His great-uncle said as he casted his eye towards the open space. The common lounge was exposed to the natural lighting and breeze, and facing the mini garden that decorated the middle of the courtyard. In the beauty of the huge mansion, Sungwoon could not stand the ugly thoughts that began to reside in his mind once again.

 

 _‘Over my dead body’_ , Sungwoon thought, or maybe vocalised. He didn’t care. The elder Ha shook his head and said something about the crass words of the younger generations but Sungwoon was too busy trying to control his guts from coming up.

  

**\---**

 

“You didn’t have to come.” His grandfather said, as he raked the weeds away with his bare hands. “You hated it here, didn’t you?”

 

“I can’t just not come,” Sungwoon replied, voice muttered lowly under his breath. He shredded off his ‘tough guy’ feign and whined at his grandfather, “The head of the family was on the brink of his death. The least I could do for the family is to show my face.”

 

“—but he survived another day,” His grandfather mentioned, shrugging as he continued on with his job on the fields. Sungwoon looked at him tiredly, _this workaholic old man_ , “He’s not going down so easily, that brother of mine.”

 

“— _unfortunately_.” Sungwoon added sarcastically.

 

Instead of scolding him like he normally would, Grandpa Ha just chuckled lowly and carried on putting the peas on the wheelbarrow. Sungwoon took a step closer and rolled his sleeves to his upper arms. He was wearing a mere pair of slippers that would surely sink into the damp soil but he cared not about it. “Do you need any help?” He offered.

 

“Do you need to ask?” His grandfather replied as he pushed the barrow over to Sungwoon’s hands. He then stretched out his back and sighed exaggeratedly.

 

“Tsundere old man,” Sungwoon lightly commented. His grandfather had no idea what kind of insult Sungwoon just threw at him (since he knew zero Japanese) but he assumed that it was something bad. He smacked his grandson’s head with close to none force. “Ow, don’t hurt someone who is trying to help you!”

 

“Isn’t it a given that you are working in this field?” His grandfather asked.

 

Sungwoon just smiled and playfully replied a ‘yeah, yeah’ at his grandfather. Despite his constant rejection to work in the field, Sungwoon always helped out anyway. He respected the fact that his grandfather did not let money and influence to hinder him from doing what he truly enjoys.

 

They were working in silence, when suddenly, his grandfather asked, “Is he a good man?”

 

“Who?” Sungwoon asked, looking up from his squatting position on the ground.

 

“Your mate.” His grandfather said straightforwardly, unfiltered and direct to the core. Lord knows how much Sungwoon’s heart was beating at the moment. He was about to say something when his grandfather continued, “His scent is all over you so don’t try to lie to me.”

 

Sungwoon kept quiet. How on earth did all the elders in his family have the nose of a guard dog? He unconsciously gulped at his grandfather’s question. “What does a good man entail?” Sungwoon decided to ask instead. “Doesn’t smoke? Comes from a humble, rich family? Or simply just being an alpha?”

 

“Ha Sungwoon—”

 

“No, I’m honestly curious.”

 

His grandfather stopped working and faced him. “Someone who would be good at field work like I do.”

 

The answer caused Sungwoon to bark in laughter. _Really, now?_ It was amazing how his grandfather could relieve the tension in the air with just a remark. Sungwoon bet that he hadn’t even tried to say it as a joke. He probably meant it a hundred percent.

 

They were then engulfed in another silence.

 

It was not weird. Sungwoon confided in his grandparents for everything ever since he was young. He shared his entire day at the day-care, the elementary school, even until middle high to them with such enthusiasm and excitement. No, it wasn’t weird. But it was awkward as hell. Sungwoon could tell that his grandfather might also feel the same way.

 

“He’s from Busan,” Sungwoon revealed, blush unknowingly adorning his cheeks. He himself did not realise it but when he was talking about Daniel, he had a full smile on his face. Sungwoon’s hand had been assaulting the soil with the spade for quite a while now. He raised his head and looked at his grandfather, “And he wants to live in Hannam-dong later.”

 

“He’s younger than you?” His grandfather asked, also looking into the distance.

 

“Yeah, by 2 years,” Sungwoon replied. He knew that age would not be an issue in their relationship. Even when Daniel’s younger, he had his moments when Sungwoon could rely and lean on him. He’s mature in his actions, and it was evidently shown by how he respects Sungwoon’s personal space even when it was not aligned with his individual needs.

 

Sungwoon continued, “He may be younger but he’s reliable…childish and annoying at times, but still, very dependable.”

 

“If he makes you feel safe and happy, then he’s a good man already. Alphas, or not.”

 

“So, you did hear from the elders?” That wasn’t a good question. There weren’t much people still living in the household, of course words travel fast. Although Sungwoon had just seen his grandfather ever since he came back a while ago, he knew that the old man had came to a knowledge on what was going on.

 

“I _am_ one of the elders, you rut.” His grandfather reminded him.

 

“No, you’re not, you’re my grandfather.”

  

**\---**

 

It was raining. _Again_.

 

That day had been raining as well. Sungwoon remembered it. He dreamt of it from time to time. The nightmares were less frequent now but it was always a torture to see the scene replaying without the pause button in his dreams. It was as if he was trapped and forced to go through the same thing over and over.

 

He eyed the ceremony from quite a distance. The elders were busy doing one of the customs which Sungwoon probably had to learn when his time comes. He was supposed to be closer, since he was the sole grandson, but it was ‘dangerous’ they said. An omega, family or not, surrounded by alphas’ scents and heightened by the musky rain? They just wanted to avoid any bad things from happening ( _according to them_ ).

 

Sungwoon didn’t mind it that much. He always goes ahead and pay his respect to his late grandmother when everyone else had dismissed. Privacy was one thing, and the other one, he did not have to be any where closer to the other family members.

 

They were holding umbrellas, big, big umbrellas above their heads and Sungwoon wondered if they had any other umbrellas aside from black ones. He himself was carrying a light blue one and it surely stood out from the rest. When Junhyuk saw it that morning, he just chuckled, shook his head and patted Sungwoon’s cheek tenderly, muttering, ‘ _Look at you, you cute troublemaker’_.

 

When everyone else had left, Sungwoon caught his grandfather who was now wearing a suit. He never wore suits and it was adorable how he looked grumpy in it.

 

“Why is my favourite alpha frowning like this?” Sungwoon asked, teasing. He took the umbrella from his grandfather and shaded him from the rain using his blue one. One of the helpers came over and took his grandfather’s discarded black umbrella. Sungwoon then walked him back to the mansion before he’d go and have his alone time with his late grandmother.

 

Grandpa Ha just sighed, “It’s always sad when this time of the year comes. And it’s even sadder today, with you here.”

 

“Why is that so?” Sungwoon asked.

 

“Our family is breaking apart, Sungwoon. My son and his family never come back anymore. You, had not been around for years. What had gone wrong? Why did we let this happen?”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Why are you sorry?” His grandfather asked. “You did nothing wrong. You were born perfectly into the world, my only grandson. It should’ve never been treated as a sin for you to bear the mark of an omega. I should be the one who is sorry. I could never protect you enough. I just stood there and watched as you were raised into something you are not. Pushed to become something that was clearly not you.”

 

Sungwoon was silent for a few moments. The sullen look on his grandfather was heart-breaking and he didn’t want to create more pain for him. So, Sungwoon jokingly added, “I make a great alpha. Or even a beta. Heats are the only omega-thing that I experience so basically, I’m an alpha. A Ha Family alpha.”

 

“It’s okay,” His grandfather solemnly said, “You don’t have to pretend to be something that you’re not anymore, my cloud.” Hearing the nickname from his grandfather just twisted and lunged his heart. Sungwoon had not heard that in years. They had stopped walking now. The taps on the umbrella above them created a pattern that Sungwoon tried focusing on. _‘Don’t cry, don’t cry,_ ’ he coaxed himself. But the tears were already forming and he was just so, so tired.  

 

“I will talk to them,” He stated, “I will free you, Sungwoon. Traditions could only be applied to an extent. If it’s been hurting and breaking my family apart, then I don’t want it anymore. I missed your grandmother dearly. I don’t want to suffer for the rest of my days regretting that my son, his wife and my granddaughter would never return.”

 

Some moments passed. Someone came over and invited his grandfather in. “It’s cold out here, sir. You’ll get sick.”

 

“Yeah, you should go inside, grandpa.” His grandfather nodded and Sungwoon watched as he retreated inside the mansion.

 

**\---**

 

“Halmae,” Sungwoon greeted, “It’s been a while.”

 

He was standing in front of the altar, one hand stretched to hold the umbrella, and another one busy picking the thread on his suit. He was finally reliving the situation in a conscious state after years of dreaming about it.

 

“I miss you,” He started, “a lot.”

 

Sungwoon could be imagining it but the sudden gush of wind that blew past him, it felt calmer despite its coolness. “I have not been here in so many years that I—I kinda miss it. The mansion was only ever a home when you were still here, halmae.”

 

He looked at her picture and felt the pain wrenching his heart. Tears began falling and Sungwoon knew that he was at his breaking point. “It’s been so hard. After you left from this world, I suffered so much. My body reacted to being an omega, and the family, I think they hated me even more then. The heats were—and just my smell—I was abandoned. I felt like I wasn’t part of the family, I felt that they only see me as a curse. A taboo. I wasn’t happy. _At all_.”

 

The rain began stopping. The clouds that stretched across the sky had lose its darkness. Drizzles came down, and they created more tapping loops on Sungwoon’s umbrella. It helped lulling him to calmness.

 

“I tried staying,” He said, “But I couldn’t do it anymore. I left. I left and I planned to never come back. But, I couldn’t. I couldn’t do it.” Sungwoon took a gulp before continuing despite his constant hiccups as he tried not to cry, “I miss this place. I had been away for so many years that I missed this place. I’m always sorry to grandpa. I caused such grief to him.”

 

Sungwoon sighed. He confessed then, “So many things have changed. I am an adult now,”

 

And he paused. It was for quite a while. He didn’t know how to talk about it, and it made him somehow self-conscious. Maybe he really could feel her presence there with him, so it was a bit embarrassing. He repositioned his umbrella and held it with his other hand.

 

“And I,” Sungwoon slowly said, “I met my mate. He’s young and reckless, but he’s full of love. He’s selfless, and caring. And he could handle me. I think he could handle me. And all my stupid problems.” Sungwoon was no longer crying but the red shade stayed on his face.

 

He was smiling now. And he was aware of what had caused this change of emotion, “Despite his annoyingness and childish acts, he’s very much mature. He takes care of me, respects my personal space even when it is not aligned with his own needs.”

 

At that moment, Sungwoon realised that he wanted Daniel to be there with him. He needed him close. He needed his comfort, all of his attention, his calming presence. He wanted his love. Sungwoon chuckled at his own self. He was so, so blind. “Halmae, I think I love him too.”

 

* * *

“How was it?” Minhyun asked as soon as Sungwoon entered the room. The older male threw his stuff on the corner of his side before plopping down to cradle his face on the bed. That simple action somehow answered Minhyun’s question. Sungwoon had been jumpy and antsy before the trip back home and Minhyun understood the sentiment. After all, although he was tight-lipped in sharing his family matters, the silence itself showed that it was not that great to talk about.

 

Minhyun just sighed and patted Sungwoon’s shoulder, “Well, I’m glad that you make it back safely then, hyung.”

 

“I miss Daniel,” Sungwoon suddenly confessed, “Where is he?”

 

Minhyun could say something in the lines of teasing but he decided not to. It was rare to see Sungwoon like this, the one searching and showcasing his feelings for the world to know. He didn’t want to comment lest Sungwoon crawls back into his feeling cave.

 

“He’s been mopey,” Minhyun told him, “And he was just here, trying to catch a sniff of the remnants of your smell before you left for Ilsan. It was creepy as hell and borderline uncomfortable. I am an alpha too, hyung, and he really didn’t think that his pheromones won’t trigger my own scent? I was close to hitting him when he glared at me for being here. I think he left for a class? Or a group discussion?”

 

“That stupid alpha, you stupid alpha,” He also pointed out to Minhyun. Sungwoon sighed, “He came into my life, with all his sunshine and bright smile. Who on earth wanted to be shaken up like that?”

 

“Guess that the family found out about it?” Minhyun inferred. There was an evident worried expression he had on his face. Minhyun sat back down, this time on the edge of Sungwoon’s bed. Again, he repeated his question, “How was it, hyung?”

 

“I love that idiot, Minhyun,” Sungwoon suddenly confessed, ignoring Minhyun’s question. “I want to tell him everything and be with him. I’m reduced to a fool and it’s all because of him.” Before Minhyun could give him piece of mind, Sungwoon trailed off again, “Well, I know I’m one to blame as well. It _is_ my feelings that we’re talking about.”

 

“But?”

 

“But,” Sungwoon whined, “ _Fuck_ , I love him. Where the hell is this stupid alpha? I want to kiss and—”

 

“Hold it right there,” Minhyun warned. He got up and started to pack his stuff, “You’re starting to smell weird so I’m going to leave before Daniel really kills me. Call him or something. But make sure you’re done by dinner, please. I really want to sleep on my own bed.”

 

“Ugh!” Sungwoon groaned but he did reach out for his phone.

 

* * *

 

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_[Preview]_ **

 

_“Two male alphas can’t conceive pups on their own.”_

_“I’m not with Sungwoon hyung so that he could bear my pup.”_

_It’s true that Daniel comes from a superior alpha bloodline but that had been the tradition from his patriarch side. It had been a long while since he had seen his family from his father side. It wasn’t like they were very traditional to begin with—his parents had even divorced—which, considering the real customs of history, could not be done that easily._

_The ‘friend’ shook his head. “Are you really going to be like this? He’s a man, Daniel.”_

_What the hell was this jerk spurting nonsense on? Daniel tried relieving the pressure on his fist—he hadn’t even realised that his hands were already balled into fists._

_The other person continued, “You have so many girls around you. Alpha, beta, or omega females who could conceive. You’re a superior alpha, after all. Why waste the gene on another alpha or even a beta, since we don’t really know yet, like him?”_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the day we meet again~ take care everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayy \;o;/i'm back!

* * *

chapter **seven.**

 

 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Sungwoon said, side-eyeing his hyung who was silently taking in the news. Well, it wasn’t really a news since he had suspected it since Sungwoon came the other day, bearing another strong and strange yet familiar scent along with him. His younger friend tried to mask the new scent away from them but they’d been around each other far too long for him to not notice the difference.

 

Junhyuk was not surprised that Sungwoon had met his mate. It was completely normal and common for people to find their ordained fated persons starting at a ripe age of adulting. But he did feel underwhelmed for not being told about it sooner, to be kept out of the loop. He assumed that it had been a while because if it was of something fresh, Sungwoon wouldn’t be completely settled with the fact that he found his mate. He once hated the ideas and concept of abiding the ridiculous ‘written in the fate’ motions.

 

“Are you fine with it now?” Junhyuk asked. He was still looking at Sungwoon _like that_.

 

Sungwoon casted his eyes away. He fumbled with his fingers, emptily inspecting his bitten nails instead of addressing Junhyuk’s persistent stare at him.

 

They were inside the family car, the one that the mansion owned—like in the movies, it was a black sedan with tinted windows. There was a driver but the ahjusshi had stepped out of the car to give the two childhood friends a bit of privacy to converse. They were parked in front of Sungwoon’s dorm building and there were a few curious stares trying to identify the unfamiliar car. Not to mention, Helper Lee, the ahjusshi who drove them here, was standing guard not too far from them.

 

Sungwoon loathed to be regarded as a conglomerate although their old money actually implied that he is one. The Ha _s_ do own a few business shares back in Ilsan (hence, their way of living and also the big pride of being a superior alpha bloodline). He had tried so hard to be excluded from their cycle and the family had no problem with that since he was the black sheep who had strayed far from the herd.

 

In the turn of events though, ever since the trip back home, and the elder finding out that he has now met his alpha mate, they even sent him back to the university in this car. Sungwoon had never been chauffeured anywhere in his entire life. The sudden interest gagged him somehow.

 

Junhyuk, again the only exception, was the reason why he accepted the offered ride.

 

“Look,” Junhyuk pulled Sungwoon back into the conscious realm. He pulled Sungwoon’s hand, “Are you sure about this person? Did he push himself on you? Why did you say nothing about him to us?”

 

“I told Moonkyu hyung about it.” Sungwoon replied although the guilt was surfacing inside him. “It was—it was a long story. I didn’t know where to start, and I didn’t want to startle you. It was—it was embarrassing at first…” Sungwoon explained, “I was struggling with myself ever since I knew it. Everything I hated was happening to me. It was a long inner fight for me to finally come to terms with it.”

 

Junhyuk remained silent. Of course, he’d felt disappointed, it went without saying. He had taken care of Sungwoon like his own blood but Sungwoon shared none of his life-changing experience with him. Sungwoon did not confide in him. He couldn’t help but to feel that he did not matter much in Sungwoon’s life, that he was undeserving of this news.

 

“I was around, Sungwoon,” Junhyuk sighed, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Sungwoon took his hand away and folded his arms across his chest. “How could I tell you, hyung? I was supposed to be _your_ groom.” Oh yeah, they were engaged—somehow. Weirdly, it wasn’t official but the massive elephant in the room was that if Sungwoon hadn’t found his own person deserving of the family status, they’d wed him off to the helper’s alpha son. Again, with the 1500s arranged marriages shit.

 

He continued, “And I know that you’d try to do something.” Like all the times Junhyuk ‘silently’ helped Sungwoon when he was financially struggling. Sungwoon always pretended not to know about all the times Junhyuk helped him cover for his expensive tuition and the rents. As much as it hurt his pride, Sungwoon knew he couldn’t manage it all alone.

 

That was one of the reasons that he’d hid his secondary gender in this ‘new’ life in Seoul. When people finally come to learn the truth that he’s an omega, he’d suffer more—from discrimination, judgment and unfair discernment. The world has somehow become better but still, not all freedom movements could save his life. He’d been through it all in high school. He couldn’t risk it here.

 

Junhyuk tried to understand him. He said nothing more after that and Sungwoon was thankful for that.

 

“You know I won’t judge you right,” He asked Sungwoon, and was replied with a curt nod. _Sungwoon was such a brat_ , he mused. But he loves this brat too much to mind his behaviours. He  sighed. “Don’t keep anything from me anymore, please.”

 

“I won’t tell you who he is.” Sungwoon said. He was finally smiling instead of grumpily sulking like he’d been all the entire ride from Ilsan to Seoul. Junhyuk ruffled Sungwoon’s hair and chuckled. He couldn’t stay mad at him for long even if he wanted to. Who could?

 

The alpha shrugged and jokingly said, “I’d get Moonkyu to open his mouth. Even if it takes some force for that to happen.”

 

Sungwoon sighed, it wouldn’t be long till Junhyuk found out then. As much as Moonkyu is a loyal friend, he’d been dying to share the news with someone ever since he knew about it. He was silently suffering to know about it on his own.

 

“As much as I want to pester you about your mate,” Junhyuk intercepted Sungwoon’s lines of thoughts. He pointed to Helper Lee who was now approaching the car. The aged man knocked on the window before making his way inside. He turned to the two and said, “Young master Ha, it’s best to enter now if you want less audience to witness you coming out of the car.”

 

True, it was finally void of students around the area. Sungwoon nodded and quickly bid his farewell to Junhyuk. He was pulling away from a hug when the older one whispered to him, “I hope you can finally find peace in your heart, Woon-ah. I am happy for you.”

 

Sungwoon looked at him for a moment. When he met Junhyuk’s eyes, he was reminded of a particular man with crinkling eye smile, of the man who holds Sungwoon’s heart dearly albeit him taking so long to finally realise it. With a voice above a tone above a whisper, Sungwoon replied, “I _am_ happy.”

 

Junhyuk smiled. And he nodded his head, satisfied like a papa hen. “I’m glad.”

 

* * *

 

Sungwoon knocked once before twisting the door knob and entering his room. He noticed Minhyun who was at his own side of the abode. Minhyun’s eyes scanned Sungwoon’s body before he settled for a question, “How was it?”

 

How was it, huh, Sungwoon thought to himself. He walked towards his bed and threw his duffle bag before settling on the hard mattress.

 

Sungwoon returned home after years of self-isolation from the family. He didn’t know what to feel about it. He still felt unsettled with the way the Elders are constantly breathing behind his neck and annoy him somehow. He still had a hard time trying to understand their way of thinking but now Sungwoon decided not to mind about it anymore.

 

He’s tired of fighting them back. He’s tired of being away from his hometown, being apart from his grandfather. He realised that he hadn’t have much time left with him. No one ages backwards after all, and every second is too precious to be neglecting his loved ones because of another bad blood.

 

And the family found out about _it_. They were bound to be even more curious and nosy but Sungwoon _just_. He didn’t want to hurt himself by minding them. It wasn’t like they’d try to separate Daniel and him. Somehow Sungwoon knew that they’d be elated if he comes back one day with Daniel in tow. ‘ _Balance has been restored to the family_ ,’ his great-uncle said. What a joke that old man was spurting—Sungwoon wished he’d been more defiant and actually slap the shit out of the crazy old specimen.

 

He was still face down when Minhyun walked over and patted his shoulder. “Well, I’m glad that you make it back safely then, hyung,” Minhyun offered.

 

Sungwoon spun around and laid on his back. Wistfully, he confessed, “I miss Daniel.” His warmth, just a whiff of his calming and homey scent would do wonders to Sungwoon’s heavy heart, he did not doubt it. He wondered since when was he reduced to this pathetic lovestruck person but somehow, he didn’t mind it much. The world is really changing, huh, Sungwoon pondered. _Oh well_. “Where is he?”

 

“He’s been mopey,” Minhyun replied with a light teasing in his tone. Sungwoon could catch the amusement in Minhyun’s voice as he said those. Minhyun continued relaying Daniel’s actions to Sungwoon and Sungwoon realised that he felt nothing but fondness and love towards his mate.

 

Even now, when they were apart, he could somehow feel the connection with his mate. Daniel must’ve finally realised that he’s back since Sungwoon himself could feel the warming sensation in his chest. It was like Daniel was playing with his heartstrings.

 

Sungwoon chuckled, “That stupid alpha,” He paused, “ _You_ stupid alpha,” He also addressed to Minhyun. Look at all these alphas around him, Sungwoon weighed, they were not really bad although Sungwoon had been so quick to judge their ‘kind’ before. That was quite a double standard he had there, he realised, and he didn’t want to feel like that anymore. He wanted to shed off that misjudgement.

 

“I love him,” Sungwoon said out loud. It didn’t feel surreal to him. What was happening to him? Why didn’t he mind all of these sappy confessions? “Where the hell is this stupid alpha? I want to kiss and—”

 

Minhyun started fussing over Sungwoon’s bold thoughts. He put a pause to Sungwoon’s trailing mind and TMI. It didn’t take long for Minhyun to start preparing to dash out of the room, leaving Sungwoon and his wandering thoughts.  When he was alone again in the four walls of his dorm room, Sungwoon put his phone back down.

 

“I really do love him,” He said. He shut his eyes and tried to kill his stupid wide smile. It didn’t go away. Sungwoon felt like crying over his own brim-full emotions and sudden realisation. He wanted Daniel to be there, close to him, so damn much.

 

**\---**

 

“Aw, did you miss me this much, hyung,” was Daniel’s initial greeting when Sungwoon suddenly enclosed him into a smothering hug. It was like he had not rushed back right away once Minhyun texted him that Sungwoon was back in town. Sungwoon’s hold around his neck were tight and Daniel had to shift his hands around Sungwoon’s buttock to raise him up and hoist him to his waist, lest he really wanted to die in a headlock by his mate.

 

Sungwoon said nothing but continued to engulf Daniel in his hug. He wrapped his legs around Daniel to properly settle into the position to avoid them both to fall down. He buried his head onto the crook of Daniel’s neck and found nothing but solace. When Sungwoon started to leave small kisses on the span of his skin, Daniel gleefully said to his mate, “If this is how you treat me after a few days apart, then you should go back home to Ilsan more often, hyung.”

 

He pulled away for a moment and stared at his mate. Sungwoon stared back. Something was different, Daniel could feel it. “What is it?” He whispered, not that he did not welcome this adoration from Sungwoon when he had been craving and demanding for it since Day One and Sungwoon had done nothing but coldly rejected him. It was just… alarming? Daniel wondered what had catalysed this to happen.

 

“Kang Daniel,” Sungwoon called.

 

“Yeah,” Daniel hummed back. He was walking them both over to the bed. When Sungwoon’s head hit the bed, Daniel was still maintaining the eye contact with him. It was so personal, and none of them wanted to look away. Words were not exchanged but by some means, they both knew. Daniel had lost his giggles and his smile. He was just looking intently into Sungwoon’s equally hazy eyes.

 

 _So intense_. Sungwoon was reminded of his early days after meeting Daniel. How he was very bothered by Daniel’s attention and his sudden infatuation with him. How every word Daniel said about them being mates were nothing but a taboo to him.

 

“My destined person,” Sungwoon said, mirroring Daniel’s words once upon a memory. “My fate, my mate. You’re everything I never thought I’d ever wanted.”

 

Daniel closed his eyes. Instead of replying to Sungwoon’s confession, he just let his head fell to Sungwoon’s forehead. He could feel the flutters of Sungwoon’s fingers caressing the back of his head, holding him even closer than before. Daniel could not handle this much emotions—he felt like combusting.

 

“Thank you for waiting for me, Daniel,” Sungwoon whispered, “I’m here now.”

 

* * *

 

Sungwoon had been feeling like he was walking around the clouds. It was not an exaggeration. Only a day had passed since he returned, since that sudden realisation he had. That he was, is now very much in love with Daniel, that all his feelings were reciprocated, if not replied tenfolds, hundredfolds.

 

Sungwoon was just gone for the weekend but it felt like he’d been gone for so long. When Monday came, life continued despite his rainbow-filtered emotions. He woke up extra chirpy and when he met with Jisung and Jihoon on the way back from his last class that afternoon, they noticed his bright energy. Instead of commenting on it, they just smiled and joined in the happiness.  

 

They were still talking about Jihoon’s new puppy, Max when something hit Sungwoon.

 

“ _Ack_!” Sungwoon crouched down to the floor.

 

Jihoon and Jisung who were in front of him were surprised at his sudden cry. Sungwoon was now kneeling on the floor, hands covering his face.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jisung asked, also dropping down to match Sungwoon’s level. He had a hand over Sungwoon’s back, fearing that the younger one was hurt anywhere serious. Jihoon remained at the back but he too, was supporting a worried expression. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

 

 _Shit_. Sungwoon cursed.

 

This had never happened before.

 

His jaw hurt so much, but what topped the ache was the punch-like hit to his stomach. The force had him stumbling and bending in pain. Sungwoon could only imagine and half-felt what Daniel was going through right now. The agony was mixed with the relentless concern of Daniel’s well-being— _what was he doing? What happened to him? Why was he feeling this kind of pain?_

 

It had been a while since the _mark_ affected him this much as Daniel and him had been closer than ever these days. But Sungwoon guessed that with his short leave back to his hometown, his absence and the distance created a wide gap that heightened their bond connection.

 

It took Jisung a while to pull Sungwoon back up to a standing position. Jihoon took Sungwoon’s fallen books that he’d dropped when he was startled with the sudden pain he was secondhandedly experiencing. His two friends were still hovering around him and asking questions when Kuanlin came to a screeching stop in front of the trio.

 

Before he could relay his information, he was distracted with the bruises that was slowly forming on Sungwoon’s face. “H-hyung, what happened?” Kuanlin pointed out. “Your face…”

 

Jisung and Jihoon shared a look. They knew Sungwoon experienced a lot of bruises and cuts as an extended nature from his mate. However, it had been a while since they’d seen it in live action because it was reduced to almost none ever since he got together with Daniel. Kuanlin was trying to touch one of the sudden discolouration on the corner of Sungwoon’s lips when the older one stopped him.

 

“I’m okay,” He dismissed, and taking his face away from Kuanlin’s hold. “What were you saying?”

 

“Yeah,” Jisung asked as well, despite keeping his hand secured on Sungwoon’s back and constantly eyeing the younger one. “What happened, Kuanlin? Why were you so—”

 

“Oh yeah!” Kuanlin broke into a talking spree. He was sputtering about how he was on his way back from the top floor in the library when he passed by a commotion in the discussion section. There were a lot of people—and he saw the librarian (it was Sejeong’s shift) fussing over something and two security guards making their entry into the scene. Kuanlin mentioned how he was curious at the two main characters of the full-blown fight and Sungwoon knew instantly.

 

“ _Shit_ —” He sighed, cradling the ache in his jaw with his palm, “It’s Daniel, isn’t it?”

 

Kuanlin’s surprised reaction was expected and Sungwoon’s instinct was proven right even without Kuanlin’s verbal confirmation. Jihoon hit his friend lightly in the shoulder for leaving out the most important information out of his news flash. As Jihoon and Kuanlin broke into a small bickering over ‘you should’ve mentioned that first, Kuanlin-ah!’ and ‘I was surprised and had ran over two blocks to look for Sungwoon hyung to tell him this! I had no time to sort everything beforehand!’, Jisung was looking at Sungwoon intently. Sungwoon pointedly ignore his hyung’s staring.  

 

“Well, where are they?” Sungwoon asked.

 

“They’re going to be dragged into the office, I guess,” Kuanlin revealed. “Last I saw, they were just being hauled out of the library.” Somehow, they began their walk into the main building. Kuanlin was leading the way. He then suddenly turned back and asked Sungwoon, “But how did you know, hyung? I could be talking about someone else. About anyone else.”

 

“Yeah,” Jihoon also agreed, “Honestly, my first thought would be Seongwoo hyung since he is easily reeled up. I did not suspect Daniel hyung at all. He doesn’t fight, does he?”

 

“It was like,” Jisung started, finally opening his mouth to comment on something. He had been quiet ever since their power walk to the building where the office is situated begun. Sungwoon’s heart raced. Jisung continued, “It was like you could feel his pain, and knew that it was him.”

 

“That sounds particularly special,” Jihoon wondered, “If that’s true that Sungwoon’s intuition is very sharp. It’s like he feels it through a special con—” A pause. Jihoon had stopped walking, promptly putting a haste stop into their journey. The three, Jisung, Jihoon and Kuanlin shared a long inquisitive look before looking at Sungwoon. Jihoon finished his sentence, “It’s like hyung feels it through a special connection.”

 

“Like a mate does.” Jisung inferred from Jihoon’s words.

 

Sungwoon said nothing to address the matter at hand. He continued his walking and turned to his friends, “Let’s come and see him first.”

  

* * *

 

“What happened here?” The shrilling voice shook the entire room. The librarian, Sejeong, there as a witness, was startled. However, she stayed quiet as the question was obviously directed to the two men standing in front of the head of the Student Affairs Department, Lee _bujang-nim_. The director was extremely bothered that her supposedly drama-free nearing clock-out time was disturbed by another fighting case inside the campus, even worse, in the library.

 

She looked at the two male students and sighed, deciding to reduce her pitch to a tone lower, so as to finally invite any of the two to start talking and stop wasting her time.

 

Daniel, who usually was a relaxed and bubbly person, was completely different from his usual setting. His face was hard and Sejeong, a close friend, was surprised by his changed demeanour. She knew that the other person involved, Jin Seok, was a jerk firstly, and a proud alpha secondly. It was no surprise that he was involved in a fight like this, but Daniel, Daniel was an unlikely case.

 

Sejeong wondered if she should’ve texted Sungwoon or something. Sungwoon was well-known in the campus and maybe he could charm the scary director to not blow her mind considering her thinning patience at the tight-lipped men.

 

“You, Kang Daniel _haksaeng_ ,” The director called, and Daniel looked up when his name was mentioned. There was still that evident downturn in his lip and not to mention the kicked puppy look. “It was reported that you landed the first punch. Why did you do it?”

 

Jin Seok scoffed at this and he made a point to wince when he reached for his bruised lips. His face was one thing, but he was obviously nursing a sprained wrist at the very least. He was just complaining how he should’ve been sent to the nurse’s office first to get himself treated instead of being there, detained along with Daniel.

 

Daniel sighed before opening his mouth, “He was being rude and offensive,” He declared. And that was it. That was all he had to offer.

 

“How dare you call your senior rude and offensive,” Jin Seok shot from where he was standing a few inches away from Daniel. When reprimanded for speaking when not prompted to, Jin Seok rolled his eyes and went back to dramatically whine at his injuries.

 

“Tell me _word by word_ ,” The director warned. “What do you mean by rude and offensive?”

 

When Daniel did not say a word in response, she shut her eyes in frustration and gritted her teeth. Again, she hissed, “Kang Daniel _haksaeng_ , let me remind you that you are in a disadvantage here. There’re not only one or two witnesses here, we even have the CCTV footage that shows you were the one who attacked Jin Seok _haksaeng_ first. If you continued to say nothing, I will not hesitate to hand this case over to the metropolitan police. You two are fully adults anyway, so you settle it in the station the adult way.”

 

**\---**

 

“Two male alphas can’t conceive pups on their own, you know.” Jin Seok, that jerk of a senior uselessly offered after nosily asking if Daniel and Sungwoon were really a thing. Daniel’s brows rose up and he tried really hard to ‘politely’ giggle at Jin Seok’s unwanted piece of mind.

 

Daniel was trying so hard to not sound rude when he answered him, “I’m not with Sungwoon hyung so that he could bear my child. There’s more to our relationship than that.”

 

Jin Seok scoffed. He shook his head and said something else about alphas pride and all that similar shit. Daniel was already trying to find an excuse to flee from the scheduled interview. _Whatever_ , he can tweak something and write a false report or something. Or even better, he could ask to interview someone who wouldn’t judge him and his relationship like this scumbag was doing.

 

“You’re an alpha, he’s an alpha,” Jin Seok put one and one together. He then laughed out loud before pointing his finger at Daniel’s face. “It just doesn’t work with me. You need an omega, Daniel. Think of the slick and the heats.”

 

 _Okay_. Daniel shut his notebook close with a snap. Guess that he was done here, he decided.

 

It’s true that Daniel comes from a superior alpha bloodline but that had been the tradition from his patriarch side. It had been a long while since he had seen his family from his father side. It wasn’t like they were very traditional to begin with—his parents had even divorced—which, considering the real customs of history, could not be done that easily.

 

Jin Seok shook his head. He noticed Daniel was starting to treat him coldly and he even pushed Daniel back down when the younger one tried to dismiss himself and cutting the conversation short.  “Are you really going to be like this? Are you mad?” Deliberately, Jin Seok added, “ _He’s a man_ , Daniel. If you really need an alpha to carry the superior bloodline, get a woman.”

 

What the hell was this jerk jetting nonsense about? Daniel tried relieving the pressure on his fist—he hadn’t even realised that his hands were already balled into fists.

 

The senior continued, “You have so many girls around you. Alpha, beta, or omega females who could conceive. You’re a superior alpha, after all. Why waste the gene on another alpha or even a beta, since we don’t really know yet, like him? Oh yeah, I’m curious about one thing,”

 

“ _Sunbaenim_ , please,” Daniel had been very patient with this senior. He didn’t think he could endure the next jabs coming from his mouth.

 

“Since the both of you are alphas, who takes the knot?”

 

“ _Jin Seok sunbae_.” Daniel warned, body already all tensed and ready to fight this bastard in front of him. Jin Seok just chuckled darkly as he shrugged, finding no fault in his offensive question. “Does it feel nice? An alpha’s hole? Does your knot fit inside his tight—”

 

And Daniel did it, sending the senior sprawling onto the floor with a hard punch. Jin Seok is an alpha as well and he was an aggressive one. It didn’t take much to escalate the fight into something more serious. One or two exchanged punches were fine, common even, and the campus fights were usually resolved when others meddled in.

 

But this one. No one could stop them even if they wanted to. They even knocked a shelf down which almost created a domino effect onto the other standing shelves.

 

  **\---**

 

It was almost two hours later when Daniel finally emerged from the office. Sejeong was dismissed an hour ago after giving her anecdotes on what happened in the library. Sungwoon bowed to her considering the state of the library that Daniel and Jin Seok left her with. Sungwoon, of course, found out about this from his wide connections across the campus.

 

He patted Sejeong’s shoulder and offered her to an apology meal next time. She just smiled weakly and began her march towards her working space. Jisung also sighed from where he was sitting next to Sungwoon. Jihoon and Kuanlin were forced to go back home for the day since there wasn’t anything much they could do while waiting.

 

They did not even know what they were waiting for.

 

When Daniel came out, he was looking so much worse than Sungwoon expected. Jisung harrumphed from where he stood at the matching bruises of his two friends.

 

“Hyung,” Daniel called weakly, realising his mate’s presence.

 

Before Sungwoon could crowd closer towards Daniel, Jin Seok also came out of the office. Sungwoon, of course, recognised him. Jin Seok has a loose mouth and even a looser pride. Maybe he was closeted or something and had envied Daniel for being with Sungwoon since the former had constantly ignored his lame advances.

 

Sungwoon did not know the full story yet and his first reaction was to cover for Daniel’s mistakes and apologised. After all, a few accounts had shared that Daniel was really the first one to swing his punch.

 

“Jin Seok-ssi,” Sungwoon started, while turning his back on Daniel. When Daniel tried pulling him away from facing the senior, Sungwoon brushed his hand off. ‘Not now,’ He mouthed to him and Daniel’s expression darkened again. Jin Seok remained nonchalant despite his wrecked face—not like Daniel’s any better—and Sungwoon winced at the secondary pain. “I’m sorry for what happened—”

 

“You don’t need to apologise, hyung.” Daniel said, hand now firmer as he tried reeling Sungwoon away from the older man. Jisung, also on board with Sungwoon, silently pulled Daniel from grasping his mate.

 

Sungwoon disregarded Daniel’s words and said it once more, “I’m very sorry for what happened. Daniel doesn’t mean to do it—”

 

Jin Seok sneered the same time as Daniel rebutted with a, “No, I meant every single punch and hit I sent to this dirt—”

 

“Are you proud of it?” Sungwoon hissed back. “Are you satisfied now that you use your big, big muscle to hit your senior?”

 

“Finally, someone who’s intellectual enough,” Jin Seok said. He smirked at Daniel and gave him a little shrug. He then looked back at Sungwoon, and gave him a once-over. His eyes lingered and it did not go unnoticed by Daniel. He took a step and stood between his mate and the older man. Jin Seok did not back away. He did not even look away from Daniel as he said, “Sungwoon-ah, next time, you should put your omega in a leash.”

 

“What—” Sungwoon trailed as he scowled at Jin Seok’s diction.

 

“You shut your mouth,” Daniel spat, hand coming at Jin Seok’s collars. Jisung intercepted at the moment, attempting to push Daniel back before another fight erupted. They had not even left the office, for god’s sake.

 

Sungwoon however, stayed unbothered as he asked Jin Seok to repeat his words again. “Sorry?” It was scary, he was smiling but everyone who knows Sungwoon would recognise the meaning of that look. Daniel quietly stepped back, not needing Jisung to pull him away. He knew that Sungwoon got his back now.

 

Jin Seok laughed when he saw that Daniel had retreated from his position. “Guess that Kang Daniel is the one who takes it up, huh—looking at how obedient he is. Maybe you could answer me, Sungwoon-ah,” He definitely did not deserve to call Sungwoon that way but everyone corrected him not. They knew to let natural wrath to take its place. “Is it tasty? An alpha’s hole? Daniel was unnecessarily mad that I asked him that. Maybe it hurt his alpha pride to be the one who bottoms for you. Come on, let’s share it, an alpha to another alpha.”

  

**\---**

 

“Have I said it today?” Daniel asked Sungwoon as he swung their intertwined hands. “That I love you?”

 

“No,” Sungwoon replied, also looking at Daniel sweetly. “But you should say it now.”

 

“ _Oh god_ , are you two happy?” Jisung questioned as he split the two apart. He pulled their shoulders so that both his juniors would face him. Daniel and Sungwoon had a similar shit-eating grin, what more to say, with those matching bruises and cuts. “Why did you not tell me that you two are mates? Why do I need to find out after seeing your wrecked faces?”

  

Hearing that, Daniel looked at Sungwoon. He wasn’t sure if Sungwoon was comfortable now to share this news with their friends. It wasn’t intended for them to know about it this way. However, instead of looking like he was cornered, Sungwoon looked surprisingly calm.

  

“It’s okay,” Sungwoon told Daniel, “You can tell him now. In fact,” He shyly added, “We can tell everyone.”

 

“Hyung?” Daniel asked, asking for further confirmation, “Are you sure?”

 

“Well,” Jisung interrupted, “It’s not like it’s a secret anymore. A lot of people have seen your marks. Both of yours.” And when Sungwoon landed an equally hard punch on Jin Seok’s face back in the lounge of the Students’ Affair Department office, everyone who was in close vicinity could hear Daniel’s cries as _his_ fist was the one that absorbed the pain, rather than the attacker, Sungwoon himself. (Sungwoon felt it too, but he was too fumed to realise that his hand was burning from punching the bastard in his jaw).

 

Jisung sighed, “I was the one who worried about nothing. I thought that Sungwoonie is just a rebound after Daniel was rejected by his mate.” He then side-glanced his direct junior, “But it was you, yourself who crushed my Danik boy’s heart.”

 

“It was back then,” Sungwoon argued, “I hadn’t known it then. I was sceptical and wary of all this mate thingy.”

 

“And now?”

 

“ _And now_ ,” Sungwoon glanced at Daniel. The taller one was barely reacting from the sensory overload he was experiencing. Look like he really needs to send Sungwoon away more often, especially if it brings back results like this. “Now, I’m finally ready. I am sure now. Maybe having your mate around is not that bad after all.”

 

* * *

 

“He sure is happy,” Minhyun commented from where he was sitting in the corner of the common room lounge. Sungwoon was next to him, nursing a block of ice cube to his bruise. He missed the spot and was rubbing the ice emptily at his fine face. Minhyun grabbed his hand and fixed his reach. Sungwoon hummed uncommittedly and turned to his roommate. ‘ _Huh_?’

 

Minhyun pointed out, “Daniel, I mean.”

 

Sungwoon then turned to his mate who was busy telling _everything_ —from their first meeting to the incident prior that day to their group of friends. After getting over the shocking (but not-so-shocking) news, they pestered Sungwoon and Daniel to confess the whole thing to them. Sungwoon let Daniel have his spotlight, who willingly did so.

 

“But there’s something else bothering you.” Minhyun had always been perceptive. Sungwoon both hated and appreciated that.

 

Sungwoon sighed and nodded his head. The ice cube had melted and it left a patch of wetness on his face. He rubbed it with the sleeves of his pyjamas. Minhyun grimaced at the misconduct.

 

“Well,” Sungwoon forlornly responded to Minhyun’s comment, “I _do_ have another secret left.”

 

“Hm,” Minhyun understood the lines right away. “Are you going to tell him soon?”

 

The circle of friends was busy cooing and reacting to Daniel’s stories. They did shove a line of teasing here and there to Sungwoon but he just smiled at them shyly. When Daniel looked over and gave his own blinding grin, Sungwoon’s heart felt warmer despite another weight now residing in his complicated thoughts.

 

Sungwoon nodded his head and Daniel continued relaying his overdue sharing.

 

“Soon,” Sungwoon heaved another long sigh, going back to his hushed conversation with his roommate. “I can’t hide this forever.”

 

“And your heat might hit soon,” Minhyun offered, laying another worst case of scenario on the table. It was not an overstatement to say that Sungwoon’s bile almost threatened to come out. Minhyun could only patted his back as a form of comfort. “And I guess that it’d hit even harder now that Daniel’s in the scene. After all, you did discard the suppressants.”

 

“I know,” Sungwoon replied. He was biting his nails, another tale that showed his uncertainty and mixed feelings. He considered Daniel and his superior alpha’s status, thinking about how his mate’s heat would affect him. For all you know, Daniel’s ruts could be triggered.

 

“If I get pregnant somehow, I’ll kill myself.”

 

Instead of laughing at his joke, Minhyun frowned at his hyung. In all seriousness, he asked, “Answer me truthfully hyung, do you two go without protection?”

 

“Minhyun—”

 

“I’m serious,” Minhyun insisted, “Are you?”

 

Sungwoon was silent for a moment. That gave Minhyun the answer to his question. He palmed his head in his hands in frustration. How could Sungwoon and Daniel be so reckless and irresponsible? “I don’t know what to say anymore,” Minhyun said.

 

“He thinks that I’m an alpha,” Sungwoon whispered.

 

“He probably thinks that you can’t get pregnant even if you two do it without condoms.” After a moment of silence, Minhyun looked at Sungwoon again, “Do you two… _switch_?”

 

“Come on,” Sungwoon hit Minhyun. “Don’t ask me this kind of question.”

 

“I’m just being concerned,” Minhyun defended himself. Although he was a bit disappointed when Sungwoon ignored his question, he felt glad that the colours had returned to Sungwoon’s face. He did look a bit pale when they were talking about _those_ just now. The blush did look good on Sungwoon’s face after all. It was cute.

 

“You always do that,” Sungwoon pouted, “Attacking people with that handsome smile on your face.”

 

Minhyun laughed at this and patted Sungwoon’s head. In which, this action of his had attracted someone’s attention entirely. Daniel obviously looked over at Sungwoon’s and Minhyun’s conversation cautiously. He was giving them looks but the two were two occupied in their own world that Daniel had woundedly felt left out.

 

“Hyung,” He whined, marching over to Sungwoon’s side. “What are you guys talking about?”

 

“It’s nothing,” Daniel pouted even more when Sungwoon just smiled and him and shook his head. “Minhyun was just being a brat.”

 

“That can’t do,” Daniel commented, “Only I can be your brat.”

  

 

“Someone go and get me a bucket,” Seongwoo said, more like gagging, causing more boisterous laughter to fill the common lounge.  

 

“I need bleach,” Jisung said, also making a show to cover his eyes and weep. Meanwhile, Jaehwan outright stood up and punched at the air after witnessing the two mates’ embracing moment.

 

 

Unbothered by their friends’ mixed reactions, Sungwoon cheekily replied back, “Of course, you are, my dear. You are the only one.”

 

 

“I cannot take this anymore,” Jihoon said, getting up and dragging Woojin to leave with him. Woojin had an obvious red shade on his face as he took in the progress in his hyungs’ relationship. Kuanlin, the ever-amused child just clapped his hands as he wheezed his lungs out. Daehwi just smirked and pulled Jaehwan back down when the older one started doing karate chops at nothingness. Jinyoung however, Jinyoung had a wistful expression on his face. Sungwoon noticed this and he looked at his dongsaeng, before giving him an encouraging smile.

 

“Don’t look at anyone else but me,” Daniel childishly whined.

 

Minhyun noted their interaction and decided that it was time to cut their hangout short. Before he left the room, he looked at the mates resolutely. “Please, _please_ , for everyone’s and God’s sake, please use protection.”

 

“Hwang Minhyun!” Sungwoon threw the couch cushion at Minhyun’s retreating figure. He pointedly ignored their other friends’ teasing and also Daniel’s massive blush on his face.

* * *

  **-**

**-**

**-**

**_[Preview]_ **

  

_“The black car is back,” Daehwi noted, sending Daniel to look up from his phone. He looked around and finally noticed a sleek sedan parked in front of the dorm building. It was his first time seeing the car here._

_“What do you mean it’s back?” He asked his younger friend._

_Daehwi shrugged, “It was here the other day. It looks…important? A lot of people were talking about it last time. They say it could be a chaebol that is going to our school. Interesting, huh?” He trailed as he explained to the dancer. Albeit starting the curiousity ember in Daniel’s heart, Daehwi did no further clarification as he went back to his notebook._

_“Stop doing your work while walking,” Daniel reprimanded him._

_They were still arguing when they were nearing the entrance of their dorm building. Daniel’s mood however suddenly heightened up at the fact that he’s going to meet his mate soon. Daehwi hit him in the arm, “Stop sending your happy pheromones, hyung. It’s making me dizzy as well.”_

_“Oops,” Daniel giggled, looking a bit guilty as he cowered to himself, “Sorry, Hwi.”_

_However, before the two friends could stepped inside the building, they were stopped by something, or rather, someone._

_“Excuse me, young students,” It was an older man in a hanbok. Daehwi and Daniel shared a look before bowing at the man in return. Daniel, older and definitely stronger in the term of physicals, pushed Daehwi a step behind him. Daehwi let the older one went into his protective mode and listened to what the stranger had to say from Daniel’s back._

_“Pardon my scenting if I’m wrong, but, if I’m not mistaken, you two do happen to know a student named Ha Sungwoon personally, right?”_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **:o ******


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

chapter **eight**.

 

 

**_2 new message(s)._ **

From: Ha Gureumi hyung ♥♥♥

_Baby~_

Sent 4:16 pm.

 

From: Ha Gureumi hyung ♥♥♥

_You done with your class?_

Sent 4:16 pm.

 

 

Daniel looked at his phone with a sickening lovestruck look. With the crinkling eyes and suppressed but wide smile, _yup that look,_ on top of it, with his front teeth peeking out. Anyway, he was too occupied at cooing at his phone and dying over Sungwoon’s cute texts that he couldn’t dodge the smack behind his head from Jisung hyung.

 

“Ow, seriously, look at yourself,” Jisung called, mouth protruded in his nagging mode but eyes remained fond nevertheless. “Do you like him that much?” He asked his long-time friend. Daniel looked up from his busy texting and giggled, nodding. Well, at least he had the heart to spare Jisung his slightest attention. Jisung laughed at Daniel’s obvious expressions and shook his head, all in a good note, “ _That_ much?”

 

“So much that it kills me.” Daniel replied, clutching his heart. “Hyung is so cute, isn’t he?” He asked, “Even the way he texts? All his small actions? His cute expressions, too, _ahhhh_ ,” Daniel wailed into his palms. And when another text came, he paused his love rants and immediately swiped the screen unlocked. Jisung thought that he’d seen Daniel in his happiest moments, but now, he couldn’t tell anymore. Daniel is basically walking on cloud nine 24/7 whenever Sungwoon is concerned.

 

“Don’t give yourself away too much,” Jisung reminded him. “Do you understand me? Seriously, you two are all over each other. Take it slow, will you? Spare your hyung from the excessive display of love.”

 

He could not help feeling lonelier now that Sungwoon and Daniel parade their happiness when they’re around one another. They might not be the verbal and PDA type (well, to some extent, the two were still bearable—unlike Jimin and his long-term producer boyfriend). And they still fight, all neck to neck, gnaws and jarring teases alike, but just a glance over one of them, anyone with functioning eyes could see the love they hold for each other. It was to the point of nauseating.

 

“I’ve been holding back for so long,” Daniel murmured. He put his phone away and began stirring around his plate with his chopsticks. “Hyung and I, we’ve been taking it far too slow. I don’t care if I end up giving him my all. Hyung deserves at least that.”

 

Jisung sighed and gulped down the glass of water in front of him. Nothing he could say or do to convince Daniel otherwise. As much as he worried over Daniel’s immense love for his mate, he couldn’t find any fault in it. He likes them a lot as their own individuals and when they are together, let’s just say, Jisung is one of their biggest fans. “You guys _are_ cute indeed,” Jisung acknowledged and Daniel peacocked over that compliment, “I am happy for you two.”

 

“Have you mentioned anything to aunty?” Jisung asked. He leaned in his seat to get into a more comfortable position.

 

Daniel’s face changed but he couldn’t tell if it implied something positive or negative. Jisung nudged him, causing the younger one to return to his senses. “Not yet?” Jisung gasped.

 

“I get a feeling that she might know something,” Daniel winced as he rubbed his head. “I’ve been dropping hints here and there but since Sungwoon hyung was a bit hesitant on revealing our relationship, I hadn’t said anything to her.”

 

“Better tell her before she finds it out herself.” Daniel’s mother had always been Daniel’s number one supporter so it’d be unlikely that she’d oppose of someone whom Daniel loves entirely. But we never knew, or maybe Jisung just watched too many dramas on TV. But considering everything she’s done for her son, it may be a given for her to accept Sungwoon as he is. She is a sweet lady after all, Jisung thought— _right_ , it’s not Daniel’s side of family that he should be concerned of.

 

Daniel somehow agreed. It was indeed unsettling that he rarely heard Sungwoon saying anything about his family but he respects him enough to not senselessly intrude his privacy. It hadn’t been that long since they got together after all. “I trust Sungwoon hyung. I mean, no news is actually good news, right?” Jisung patted Daniel’s thigh as a form of comfort.

 

“But you two are both alphas,” Jisung grimaced. Sure, it was an assumption on his part but Sungwoon had showed too much alpha characteristics to not rule him out as one.

 

“Alphas, omegas, or anything other than that, I know I would love hyung the same.” Daniel smiled reassuringly at his friend. He was aware that not everyone shared the same sentiment, that for some, the same-gender relationships are frowned upon. And maybe, Sungwoon’s family could be included in that fraction. But whatever, Daniel shrugged, more to himself, he’d deal with that when the time comes.

 

“You really love him, huh,” A light tease and the smile, the giggles, returned back to Daniel’s expression. “Oh, so sad, I want to have a boyfriend too.”

 

“Hyung is not my boyfriend,” Daniel groused at Jisung’s statement. Instead of humouring Daniel and Sungwoon’s weird dynamics, Jisung just rolled his eyes and got up from his seat, gathering their empty trays in his hand. “Hey, it’s true, hyung! Hyung! Hey, Jisung hyung!”

 

“What are you being all loud for?” Seongwoo came and hovered around at Jisung’s now vacant seat. “Who are you calling?”

 

“Sungwoon hyung is not my boyfriend.” Daniel blinked. “We’re not boyfriends,” And he said that with a sheepish smile. Seongwoo grunted at Daniel’s overdue jokes and left the same manner their older friend did just a few moments ago. “Hey, Seongwoo hyung!”

* * *

 

“No one believed that we’re not boyfriends,” Daniel mentioned to Sungwoon that night. He was tucked under Sungwoon’s chin as he wormed his oversized physical under the blanket. Sometimes Sungwoon wondered if he was together with a full-grown adult or just an overly-excited Samoyed. He only got a hum back as a response and Daniel shook the older man to get his attention.

 

“We’re not boyfriends yet because you’ve never asked me that question officially.” Sungwoon explained off the bat after he was jostled hard enough to miss some actions on his game. He hissed when his character was shot and cursed damn Jihoon for his heartless attack. It’s always like that when he plays with the younger one. Jihoon probably fed on Sungwoon’s failure against him, that’s how much he loves it.

 

“Wait,” Someone interrupted from the side. It was Minhyun who deemed his book was less interesting than what was unfolding over at the adjacent bed. “You two are seriously not boyfriends?”

 

“Why are you so shocked?” Sungwoon asked him. He squinted his eyes at his roommate. “And I thought you’re asleep already.”

 

“How could I sleep in peace knowing that your alpha might kill me any second for rooming with you, hyung.” Minhyun side-eyed Daniel.

 

“Daniel won’t kill you.” Sungwoon laughed as Daniel mock-whispered to him, “Can’t promise that, sorry, hyung.” Minhyun shrugged at Sungwoon to prove his point.

 

“But you two _are_ boyfriends,” Minhyun insisted. “You two are basically one body, especially right now.” He pointed out. “Also, you two responded at being called each other’s boyfriends. Didn’t we talk about this before?” Sungwoon and Daniel looked at one another before shrugging. Minhyun’s jaw dropped. ‘ _Are these two for real_?’ He asked himself.

 

“Well now what?” Daniel asked. “What are we going to do?”

 

Minhyun wanted to facepalm so hard. “I’m too sleep-deprived to hear this.” He said. Answering Sungwoon’s ‘Are you going somewhere else?’, Minhyun gathered his stuff and miserably exited the room. “Don’t get too excited,” He warned them, eyeing Sungwoon particularly. His unsaid message was clear enough to his roommate. With that, he shut the door behind him.

 

“Oops,” Daniel said with not much of a remorse.

 

Sungwoon sighed. He put his phone away and crawled into his favourite position, right next to Daniel. His mate put an arm under his head and snuggled Sungwoon’s face close to his chest. With a mumble, Daniel began the conversation, “I was waiting for you to say it, to ask me.” God knows how much Daniel had to do to start everything between them. For once, he kinda wished that Sungwoon would be the one to initiate their relationship.

 

“I thought that we’d need no such thing,” Sungwoon answered just as truthfully. “I mean, we’re mates. Isn’t it a given for us to be in a relationship?” The Sungwoon a few months back would throw up at his own statement now. He may had changed but he also may had taken it for granted. Daniel’s expression fell. Smiling at him, Sungwoon reached a hand and cradled his face, “We’re boyfriends, Daniel.”

 

“I haven’t even said yes. That was not even a question.”

 

Sungwoon rolled his eyes. By now, didn’t Daniel realise that he wasn’t really vocal in showing his appreciation and love. “Let’s just sleep,” He whined. Daniel laughed as he leaned backwards to peek at Sungwoon’s flushed face. _My boyfriend is the cutest_ , he wanted to scream.

 

“And now you’re not even going to give me a good night kiss?”

 

“You’re such a brat.” He punched Daniel’s chest. After a beat, he looked up, “You smell really good tonight.” He didn’t realise it just now, when Minhyun was still inside the room. Now that another alpha’s scent had left, Daniel’s raw scent had taken over the entire room.

 

“Really?” Daniel sniffed himself. “Nothing more than usual,” He said. Talking about scents, Sungwoon’s would be the most amazing. Daniel needed not to crowd closer to him, but he did it anyway, and was welcomed with a scent so potent it made him dizzy. He kissed the crown of Sungwoon’s head, “Nice smell~”, hugging his mate closer.

 

“What kind of smell?” Sungwoon asked, question laced with sleepiness.

 

“I don’t know how to describe it,” Daniel replied, “I’m not that poetic to be singing praises about your smell, hyung. I know that I just like it. It smells like you, like home,” And he sealed it with a kiss firm on Sungwoon’s lips. Sungwoon smiled against Daniel’s kiss, somehow flustered at his actions. When they pulled back again, Daniel’s finger reached and played with his ear, “They’re so red.”

 

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” Sungwoon asked before pushing Daniel much further from him. Albeit almost impossible for him to unwrap Daniel’s long arms from his body, he managed and spun around. That didn’t stop Daniel from inching closer and spooned him from the behind. “Just you wait, I’m going to steal your hoodie tomorrow.”

 

“I’d gladly run naked for you, hyung.”

 

“No, don’t do that. Other people would go crazy if their Daniel parades around with no clothes on.”

 

“Only yours,” Daniel whispered, “I’m only yours, Sungwoon hyung.”

* * *

 

Life carried on and Daniel had established his relationship with Sungwoon, officially.

 

“Huh?” Jaehwan blinked in confusion, “Did you just got back from the time machine? Because I thought that this is old news?” He finished stacking the music scores in his hands and put them inside his guitar bag.

 

“You wouldn’t know,” Daniel shrugged him off. “Anyway, it’s settled now and we’re boyfriends, for real.”

 

Daehwi, also supporting the same confused look as Jaehwan did, just shook his head. “I bet Sungwoon hyung will be acting the same. They share the same one braincell after all.” Jaehwan burst into laughter and high-fived the younger one. “Hyung will be all ‘today is our first day’, I bet.”

 

“Hey,” Daniel scorned. “Anyway, I’m heading back to the dorm now. Are you coming?” He referred to Daehwi. Jaehwan asked a whiny ‘what about Jjaeni?’, eliciting mixed responses from his friends. “I thought you had another class to go to?”

 

“Ugh,” Jaehwan groaned, before lifting his guitar case from the table and dragged his feet to his next class. With that, Daniel and Daehwi made their way back to their hostel. Daniel likes Daehwi enough, he’s cute and precious, sometimes super competitive and serious, kinda reminds him of Sungwoon. And Daehwi smells amazing too, Daniel didn’t really appreciate strong musky smell, maybe because he’s an alpha too, so he likes being around Daehwi’s grapefruit-y and dewy scent.

 

As they made a turn at the corner after detouring at the convenience store (Daehwi got himself some steamed buns and Daniel a packet of jelly), Daehwi broke the peaceful silence. “The black car is back,” He noted, sending Daniel to look up from his phone. He looked around and finally noticed a sleek sedan parked in front of the dorm building. It was his first time seeing the car here.

 

“What do you mean it’s back?” He asked his younger friend.

 

Daehwi shrugged, “It was here the other day. It looks…important? A lot of people were talking about it last time. They say it could be a chaebol that is going to our school. Interesting, huh?” He trailed as he explained to the dancer. Albeit starting the curiousity ember in Daniel’s heart, Daehwi did no further clarification as he went back to his notebook. The plastic looped around his wrist hit Daniel’s side repetitively as the younger one attempted to make a minor edit in his work.

 

“Stop doing your work while walking,” Daniel reprimanded him.

 

The two were still buzzing with conversations, more like ‘arguing’, as they came closer towards the entrance of their dorm building. Daniel’s mood heightened up suddenly, perking up at the fact that he’s going to meet his mate soon. Daehwi hit him in the arm, “Stop sending your happy pheromones, hyung. It’s making me dizzy as well.”

 

“Oops,” Daniel giggled, looking a bit guilty as he cowered to himself, “Sorry, Hwi.”

 

However, before the two friends could stepped inside the building, they were stopped by something, or rather, someone.

 

“Excuse me, young students,” It was an older man in a hanbok. Daehwi and Daniel shared a look before bowing at the man in return. He definitely looked out of ordinary, from the university students or any academic staffs. Not even the Traditional History Study professors bothered wearing a hanbok these days.

 

It was safe to say that Daniel’s protective mode was activated right away. Instinctively, Daniel, older and definitely stronger in the term of physicals, pushed Daehwi a step behind him. It was an unconscious reflex. Daehwi remained attentive to what the stranger had to say to them from behind Daniel’s back.

 

“Um yes,” Daniel began. “May I help you, sir?”

 

The older man fixed his glasses before wording his thought, “Pardon my scenting if I’m wrong,” The two friends shared a look again and gestured for him to continue, “Young students, if I’m not mistaken, you two do happen to know a student named Ha Sungwoon personally, right?”

 

“Ha Sungwoon?” Daniel repeated, interest obviously hooked on the stranger’s identity. He was aware that Sungwoon knows a large number of people but still, it’d be a stretch for someone as old as this to be searching for him in the name of friendship too.

 

Noticing his reluctant to answer and respond further, the man added, “You see, I come from Ilsan and judging from your scents, _yours_ particularly,” He pointed at Daniel, “I think it’s safe to assume that you know who I am looking for?”

 

This person definitely didn’t seem shabby but the high-class aura he had with him was disturbing as well. “Well,” Daniel began, “Yeah, I do know hyung.” And for a stranger to be able to smell Sungwoon’s scent in him, this aroused many questions in Daniel’s head, could this person be a family member?

 

“I’m sorry for being rude, sir, but may I know who you are?” He asked politely.

* * *

 

“You don’t look fine.” Someone commented, hand reaching out to check Sungwoon’s temperature. Smooth back of a hand covered his forehead for a little while before retreating. As Jaehwan was checking and probing Sungwoon’s skin for a ‘health check-up’, the older one remained passive and unmoving. “Not warm, but you’re definitely sweaty as hell, feverish I would say,” Jaehwan revealed.

 

Sungwoon said nothing and just nodded, getting back to the notes in front of him. He knew he wasn’t feeling well these days. He realised it. He wasn’t eating good, he was snappier than usual, which prompted him to stay quiet lest he lashes out on innocent people. Like Jaehwan here, right now. Of course, Jaehwan wouldn’t just let it go. _They’re friends for a reason_.

 

“And you’re not being your usual self.” Jaehwan prodded again.

 

“Yeah,” Sungwoon simply replied. He sounded weak.

 

Jaehwan frowned, “You okay, hyung? Seriously, I’m not joking, this is starting to freak me out.” As he was about to reach his hand one more time to check Sungwoon’s temperature, Sungwoon leaned back. This promptly ignited Jaehwan’s concern even further. “Are you sick? You okay, hyung?”

 

“Just my throat,” Sungwoon lied. As a vocalist himself, Jaehwan would know when to back down when such matter is brought up. Well, technically it wasn’t a blatant lie—Sungwoon did feel a bit throaty but that wasn’t the main case. But for now, he didn’t feel disclosing it to anyone else, still.

 

Minhyun wasn’t around, he was on an interning programme somewhere. So, there wasn’t much people around that he could depend on. In fact, there was none. Not even Daniel.

 

 

Another thing to add, Daniel had been trying to avoid Sungwoon lately. Sungwoon was far from dumb. He knew when someone is doing the hide-and-never-seeking game with him. But what irked him more was that he had no idea what caused his boyfriend, _his own fucking mate,_ to be avoiding him. He pretty much knew when it began, sometime after he came back from Ilsan and after they had officially established their relationship status.

 

Half a day without any contact from Daniel, _okay_ , Sungwoon could accept this. They both have their own lives to live, classes to attend, friends to meet—such overlapping schedules and appointments had never been a problem for them before. As much as Daniel is the clingy type of a lover, he enjoys being around his other friends and spend time with them. The same goes to Sungwoon.

 

A full day passed—still no texts or calls from Daniel. _Weird_ , but _okay_ , Sungwoon could be the one to initiate their contact. He wasn’t petty and detached as people depicted him to be (they had that impression because of Sungwoon’s once fiery anti-mate agenda.) And Daniel did reply him, only to answer his whereabouts and… _that’s it_. Maybe he had a bad day, Sungwoon thought, he could give Daniel time to cool off and calm himself down. And he texted him if he’d needed Sungwoon to come over or anything. Daniel replied with an ‘Ok’.

 

 _Fine, whatever_. They met up the next afternoon, and that’s when Sungwoon realised that something was wrong, _very, very wrong_. Daniel couldn’t look at his eyes, only talking and replying with half-assed remarks, pulling away from his touches. Sungwoon excused himself after that because he knew when his presence is unwanted and Daniel just let him be. Their other friends noticed this, of course, but they thought it was just a little lover’s spat. After all, Sungwoon and Daniel, as much as they love each other, both take their pride game up to another level.

 

Well, Sungwoon had always thought that he’s an exception to that. Daniel always takes his side and apologises first. He had always been the one to initiate things, and like Sungwoon had mentioned before, maybe he did take it for granted.

 

When Sungwoon apologised that night via a text message, Daniel had said sorry as well. He said sorry. And that was it. No further explanation, no goodnights, no warm messages or cat memes, _nothing_. Just an ‘ _I’m sorry too, hyung’_.

 

Sungwoon huffed. He turned towards Jaehwan who was wiping his new guitar religiously and asked him, “Do you know what’s up with Daniel?”

 

“So, it’s because of Daniel, huh?” Jaehwan smiled teasingly. When Sungwoon merely stared at him with his infamous RBF look, Jaehwan gulped and answered truthfully, “I know nothing more than you do, hyung. He seems fine.”

 

“But you do realise that he’s a bit…dodgy with me, right?”

 

“You’re not thinking about something ridiculous, are you, hyung?” When Sungwoon mumbled a ‘something like what’ at him, Jaehwan continued, “You’re not accusing him of cheating on you, or anything like that, right? Because, as much as I hate saying this with my own mouth, but that guy worships you, hyung. He’s hopelessly in love with you.”

 

Sungwoon pushed Jaehwan slightly for wording it that way. He couldn’t find any point to rebuke Jaehwan’s words but to admit it himself would be quite embarrassing as well. He knew that, and he wasn’t in the bit least suspecting that Daniel is like…having an affair or something. He was aware of Daniel’s immense feelings towards him, like how he confesses as such all the time. He felt it, from their bond, it’s still there and alive, pulsating well. But through the same bond, Sungwoon had been feeling anxious and uneasy.

 

“Yeah, but why is he avoiding me? And treating me coldly…” Sungwoon asked. Again, he sounded weak, vulnerable even. And maybe, Jaehwan thought, that Sungwoon wasn’t as all hard concrete as he imagined he’d be. Somehow, it warmed Jaehwan’s heart. You would never hear the Sungwoon from a few months back to be talking and worrying like this.

 

Jaehwan said through a smile, he couldn’t waste an opportunity like this, he decided, “What happened to the old Sungwoon last time, huh?” And he quickly dodged back to avoid a missile hit from Sungwoon. When no such thing hit him, Jaehwan skirted closer. And Sungwoon slammed his palm against Jaehwan’s thigh, “Ouch, hyung!”

 

“Love changes people, okay.” Sungwoon pouted. He traced the sides of his notes, feeling a bit abashed from that sentence.

 

“ _Ahhhh_!” Jaehwan screamed, hiding his face behind his guitar for the second-hand embarrassment from the comment.

 

“But seriously,” Sungwoon sighed, “What is up with him? I’m feeling edgy because I can feel that _he’s_ being edgy with me. I can feel it,” He explained further, “From our bond. Something is bothering him and it’s beginning to bother me as well. We’re supposed to be in a relationship, are we not? What is he hiding from me? Why is he avoiding me? What did I do wrong?”

 

“Why are you asking me, hyung?” Sungwoon sighed, of course, _how helpful, Jaehwan_. “I mean,” Jaehwan attempted again, “You’re supposed to be talking to him, right now. And not me. I can’t possibly solve your problems for you.” Sungwoon shouldn’t have expected much from Jaehwan, whose first and last love is nothing else but his music. Well, Sungwoon was once upon a time like that.

 

“You were friends with him first,” Sungwoon pointed out, “Maybe you’d know something that I don’t? And as a friend, not his boyfriend or his mate, maybe there’s something that he wishes me not to find out. Something he’s uncomfortable of sharing with me.” Sungwoon looked so soft ( _and dejected_ ), sitting there like a lost puppy. Jaehwan felt like he needed to do something to cheer him up. And he started strumming his guitar.

 

Sungwoon’s hand halted the strings from being strummed and reminded Jaehwan, “My throat feels weird, remember. Don’t wanna sing,” He said. And continued after a beat, “Don’t want to hear you singing too. I hate talented kids like you.”

 

Jaehwan laughed, “Then you must hate yourself, huh, hyung.” He did put his guitar away and decided to listen to Sungwoon’s grumbling although he wasn’t exactly the ideal choice for this kind of thing. “Well, true that, I was the one who bridged your love, come to think of it.” He did a very minor part of it, but Sungwoon said nothing to burst his bubble. 

 

“I’m sad,” Sungwoon confessed, “Fuck him. I never had this kind of problem before. So, fuck him.”

 

“Well, not a problem for any of you, huh.” Jaehwan lightly joked again. But as the words escaped him, Jaehwan thought of a possibility. However, it was a sensitive thing for Sungwoon, for any other person really, and Jaehwan didn’t want to plant the seed of doubt in Sungwoon’s head and terrorised him even more than he’s feeling at the moment.

 

“You suck at this consoling thing,” Sungwoon fretted again. “I need Minhyunie here with me.”

 

Or maybe that could be a thing, Jaehwan pondered again. Sungwoon and Minhyun used to be as close as a married couple (and Jaehwan had initially thought that they were together, especially when they used to _smell_ like one another all the time). Jaehwan smiled awkwardly and patted Sungwoon’s side as a form of comfort. “Things will be okay, hyung,” He offered.

 

Sungwoon heaved a sigh and nodded his head. Sure, _be positive_ , Sungwoon.

* * *

 

 **“** You can’t keep on hiding from Sungwoon hyung.”

 

Daniel looked up and saw Jaehwan, on the threshold of his room, cocking his hip to the side and staring at him pointedly. He sighed, knowing that _yeah_ —he’d been a complete asshole to his mate for the past few days. It went without saying that everyone would’ve known by now that something was up with the couple.

 

“Did he say anything to you?” He asked his friend. Maybe Jaehwan had just came from meeting with Sungwoon.

 

“He’s sad.” Jaehwan told him. “And he’s being a sappy sad.”

 

Daniel sighed again. His intention wasn’t to hurt Sungwoon in the first place. He knew it was out of the blue, his different treatment towards Sungwoon. But something had happened. And it was messing up with him, with what he’s fighting for. He couldn’t share it with Sungwoon either because he knew with Sungwoon knowing what’d been bothering him, it’d make the matter even worse.

 

He didn’t want that. He didn’t want to worry and trouble Sungwoon for such thing.

 

“Look,” His friend expressed, “If there’s something up that you can’t tell him, whether it’s to protect him or save his feelings from getting hurt or what, I don’t know,” Jaehwan shrugged, “Make sure that you’re being smart about it. Whether you intended to or not, Sungwoon hyung is already upset. I would be feeling the same too, you know.”

 

“I know.” Daniel replied him, “I’m just…at lost right now.”

 

“Why don’t you tell him that?” Jaehwan advised again, “Hyung is older. He’s smart and reliable. Why don’t you depend on him? Don’t push him away and hurt him like this.” Jaehwan had never been this vocal on taking Sungwoon’s side. As much as it amused him, it was on some levels intimidating. Daniel knew that he had luck by his side, to be dealing only with Jaehwan’s lukewarm threats. If Minhyun or any other alphas are involved, Daniel was absolutely sure that he’d taken it differently.

 

“You of all people knew how he was,” Jaehwan wasn’t finished and Daniel remained quiet, merely listening to him, “If you carry on being difficult like this, I’m afraid that Sungwoon hyung would backtrack to his old ‘I don’t need a mate’ self. Don’t risk it, Niel-ah.”

 

Another sigh from Daniel.

 

“And I don’t like you being mopey like this as well.” Jaehwan looked away, feigning concern with nonchalance. Daniel chuckled weakly under his breath and nodded. Right, he won’t be solving things if he continued to run away from his problems. “Cheer up and talk to hyung.”

 

 

Well.

 

If you ask, Daniel, the whole issue went like this—continuing from a story a few days ago—

* * *

 ~~

“Ah, I’m sorry, sir, for the m-mess,” He said as he led the older man into his weak excuse of a dorm room. The man stood out amongst Daniel’s thick books, unfolded clothes, dancing shoes, and empty ramen cups (he wanted to clean up last night before he slept, but Sungwoon called him and his unfinished dish was wiped out of his mind.) He did as much cleaning as he could, hands and legs both busy, and finally managed to leave some space for the man to sit in front of his desk, whereby his chair would be the best option for the man to sit down

 

(The bed is off limit, and Daniel’s ears were burning thinking the fact that Sungwoon’s great-uncle would be sitting on the place where they usually… _hang out_ at. Inviting him to sit on the floor would be plain rude so the desk chair it would be).

 

“It’s okay,” Elder Ha said, “I understand.” He hadn’t been away from the mansion in quite some time but he’d knew that this would be basic university student’s standard. This typical living could also be applied for Sungwoon, and the thought did bother him a bit. It just opened to a lot of dangers, and the young minds are dangerous enough without these factors. He eyed the bed and Daniel gulped.

 

Springing into action, he invited the older man to sit down and continued rummaging Seongwoo’s and his small refrigerator to get a drinking bottle to serve him. “I don’t have a lot right now.” He winced, realising that none of his actions would bring him any plus points from Sungwoon’s family. He still thought that meeting the man outside the dorm, somewhere in a restaurant or a coffee shop would be thousands better than inviting him over to this cave-like living space.

 

“Take a seat, young man.”

 

Daniel, taken aback, hurriedly sat down on the floor, with two legs underneath his thighs in a polite manner. It surprised him to be propelled into this situation without any warning. He did wonder about introducing himself to Sungwoon’s family but to be meeting the head of the Ha Family like this, Daniel just hoped that the gods would be on his side.

 

“I’m sorry for coming unannounced,” The older man started before pausing, “Oh, sorry, I didn’t get your name…” Before Daniel could answer him, the elder asked him to sit on his bed instead of straining his knees sitting on the floor with that position. Daniel, of course, declined. It wasn’t like the change of sitting position could do any difference to his raging heart at the moment.

 

“I’m Kang Daniel,” He introduced himself. “I’m from Busan.”

 

“Ah,” Elder Ha nodded, “That explained the sea scent.”

 

Daniel laughed, “It’s not the accent that gave it away?” He said playfully, and it actually came out voluntarily. Before his mind could comprehend that he just did a lame attempt of joking, the older man laughed heartily. This prompted Daniel to laugh along, a second-hand habit really, but it did wonders in releasing the extra tension in his shoulders.

 

“But seriously,” The older man insisted, “At least sit more comfortably. I’m not going to start throwing money at you in exchange for you to leave Sungwoonie, you know.” Daniel did so, only because Sungwoon’s great-uncle still imposed a threatening alpha air around him. He may be smiling but Daniel, if not prepared by Sungwoon’s own scary personality, he was wise enough to not further deny the old man of his demands.

 

“Let me be direct here,” And of course, Daniel thought, he really shouldn’t put his guards down. He nodded and sat straighter. “You are Sungwoon’s mate, aren’t you?”

 

Daniel took a moment to gather his breath, to regulate his heartbeat. _Boy_ , Sungwoon’s great-uncle really wasted no time to attack him. Of course, just the whiz of their mixed scents would tell everyone the truth, especially now that Sungwoon had forwent any scent blockers, and them being around one another all the time.

 

Especially in his personal room where Sungwoon would be seen frequently, as much as he visits Sungwoon’s room recurrently. _And god, they do ‘stuff’ in here_ , Daniel couldn’t help his escaped thought.

 

Gauging Daniel’s silent ‘yes’, Sungwoon’s great-uncle made a move to continue talking, “I knew about it when he made a trip back home the other time. It’s not difficult to notice, and recognise, a stranger’s scent on Sungwoon, considering that he’s our…considering it’s him.” He backtracked his words and rephrased them. Daniel, of course, paid not much attention to this particular slip-up. “He no longer wears his blockers, right.”

 

In the end, Daniel settled for a small, ‘yes, sir.”

 

The elder hummed and nodded, he seemed to be in a deep thought.

 

Daniel curled and uncurled his fists, trying and failing to not be nervous and be damned obvious about it in front of Sungwoon’s great-uncle. First impression-wise, he knew he looked miserable. He _felt_ miserable. He wasn’t prepared at all, still hadn’t fully grasped that this man was here, in his room. Although there weren't any won thrown at him ( _yet_ ), that didn’t mean that he’d been approved and accepted by a rep of Sungwoon’s family.

 

“You see, our family treasures tradition and customs first and foremost. We still live in a hanok, still plant our own crops, and we most definitely do not mate with just _anyone_. We care for family’s longevity and continuity.” Daniel’s heart dropped. He nodded, that much, he’d at least expected. There weren’t much alpha families, not even in this era, that could accept another alpha as a mate. Indirectly, this implied that since he’s an alpha, Daniel’s pretty much useless as an addition to the family tree.

 

But there was more to mating than producing heirs, he personally thought. Daniel didn’t want to just give up without trying, that would mean disrespect to Sungwoon.

 

“Sir, I know where I come in short,” He started, voice firm as much as it strained. “I get where you’re coming from. After all, my blood possesses the superior gene of an alpha, I understand how people would see Sungwoon hyung and, um, the Ha Family if—” Daniel couldn’t finish his words. They were stuck at his throat. Of course, people would be judging any of them for the male alpha-alpha mating. It was frowned upon, futile for the continuity of generation, and would end up in vain.

 

Elder Ha tilted his head to the side. He seemed confused about something. “You are an _alpha_ , right,” He asked again, “Furthermore, a _superior_ alpha.”

 

“Yes,” Daniel admitted, “And I know that hyung and I, if we mate and bond for real, it’d be almost impossible to bear a child of our own. But we’re young, and we, we’re in love with each other. I’m afraid that I would need to stand up to you if you try and oppose of our relationship.” The lines on the elderly’s face ceased but the tension in his shoulders remained constrained. He seemed perplexed and Daniel tried not to focus on that.

 

Instead, he continued, “I love him. He’s my mate, and I deserve that much, to be with him. For life.”

 

Silence again. The buzz of the fan accompanied them, and Daniel kept his eyes down. He eyed the perspirations on the water bottle he’d taken out for Sungwoon’s great-uncle. Seemed like he’d need it more than the elder man did.

 

There wasn’t any hostile alphas air in the room, _no_ , and it irked Daniel even more. It made him feel inadequate and dumb—like he was the only one who’d been affected by the whole conversation. It was downright discomforting for him and he was sure that he had emitted insecurity and uneasiness throughout the entire meeting. There, _gone_ , his confidence and attractions to charm Sungwoon’s family member.

 

“It appears like you and my grandchild need to have a heartfelt conversation in tow.” Was his mere response. Daniel looked up, processing his words, and panicked. Was this a threat for them to end the relationship? Before he could ask for more, to validate his assumptions, the older man excused himself and gave a smile at Daniel. “It’s best that this meeting be kept a secret from Sungwoon, yeah?”

 

“I—”

 

“Sungwoon…he was born different. And for years, we tried to protect him from the world, _protect him_ and _protect our family name_. It’s to be understood if he came to hate us for it. He might not be fine with…me meeting you like this.”

 

Daniel gaped emptily at the newfound information. He knew family matters are a bit sensitive to Sungwoon and he rarely, _almost never_ , talk about them to anyone.

 

“When everything’s been settled,” He continued, thus breaking Daniel’s off of his reverie and thoughts. “Come and visit us in Ilsan. The whole family will welcome you properly.”

* * *

 

A thud.

 

Daniel looked up from his Contemporary Dance essay and looked at the door. No mistake—the scent behind the door belongs to a familiar person, and Daniel didn’t even need the bond to tell him so. Another thud, not even a knock, and Daniel smiled at Sungwoon’s cuteness. Even in this kind of fucked-up situation, Daniel had no problem cooing over Sungwoon’s charms.

 

“Don’t be a sadist,” Seongwoo scorned at him from his bed. He got up voluntarily and told Daniel, “I’d be going to Jisung hyung’s place. Do what you need to do.”

 

Daniel smiled at him, thankful really, and he hugged Seongwoo sideways before opening the door for him. True, Sungwoon was on the other side. Hair down, blush highlighted on his cheeks, due to the weather, maybe? And also, a purple hoodie covering his head. He looked soft, pouty and upset, but still, very soft.

 

Seongwoo was quick to flee from the scene after bidding Sungwoon a small ‘goodbye, hyung, take it easy on him’.

 

“I won’t kill him at least,” Sungwoon said back and Seongwoo laughed.

 

When it was finally the two of them alone, Daniel just stared at his boyfriend. His heart was heavy, and he didn’t know what to do. Still confused, still agonising over the fact that he needed to confront Sungwoon about their relationship and how his family would take it.

 

Sungwoon remained outside the door. With a ‘ _hyung’_ , Daniel tried reeling him inside. It was cold outside and Daniel missed him so damn much. Sungwoon wasn’t going to make things easy for him, though. For a few days, Daniel had brushed Sungwoon off like he was just a stranger, paying him no attention at all, making him think that he’d done something wrong, causing him to feel like a fool. Texts, chat messages, calls, even just a minute of meeting, he’d denied Sungwoon of all that.

 

Daniel succeeded in making him felt the worst in just a short amount of days. Of course, Sungwoon wouldn’t let it pass that easily. He has pride, he has feelings. He has his own insecurities and doubts. And Daniel treating him coldly over the past previous days had taken a huge impact on him. Seriously, he felt like crying.

 

“Hyung,” Daniel called again, “I’m sorry.”

 

He pulled Sungwoon into his arms, hugging him tightly and taking in his scent. He smelled even wonderful, after Daniel’s brief absence.

 

“Did you not miss me at all?” Sungwoon asked him, throat raspy and hoarse.

 

Daniel pulled away, “You got a cold?”

 

“And a heartbreak apparently,” The older one replied, still frowning, still scowling at his boyfriend. He wanted to get mad a bit more but he was missing Daniel so much. He didn’t want to waste a single second getting mad at him when he could have the real thing in front of him right now. But _Goddamnit_ , he didn’t want to just give in to Daniel after being treated like that without knowing the reason why.

 

Daniel shuffled them backwards and closed the door, locking it, for a good measure. Then, he tried to focus on nothing else but the man in front of him. “I’m sorry,” He apologised again, “Something…something came up and I…”

 

“I could’ve helped,” Sungwoon grimaced. “I could’ve been there for you. Why didn’t you tell me? Why keep it to yourself? Are you not comfortable—”

 

“Hyung, it’s not like that,” He tried explaining. However, Daniel could barely do much clearing up when Sungwoon was already brimming with tears and sobbing in front of him. “Please, hyung, why are you crying? Don’t cry, please…” Sungwoon punched Daniel’s chest, face still scrunched in tears. He looked even more like a baby and Daniel hugged his face close to his chest, “I’m sorry, I was trying to sort it myself. I didn’t want you to worry.”

 

“I was so…I was so afraid.” Sungwoon confessed, barely getting the words out. “I thought that once you have me, you would throw me away. I felt so…I felt so bad. I was reminded of how I used to treat you…of how I used to ignore you like this and denied that we have something together. It didn’t feel nice, at all—”

 

“Oh no, hyung,” Daniel replied, hands gentle and loving as they caressed Sungwoon’s face, making the older one to look up at him. “Hyung, I’m sorry that I made you feel like that. That wasn’t my intention. I would never, I could never, not to you. Not when I love you so much.”

 

“Then, why?” Sungwoon asked him, “Why did you ignore me? What happened? Is it something that I did? Is it something that you can’t tell me?”

 

Daniel paused. He tried searching for the answers in Sungwoon’s face but _no_ , in fact, he felt more anxious. How could he ever tell Sungwoon about the real thing? Even if he wanted to, how could Daniel break the promise he’d made with Sungwoon’s great-uncle? No doubt, after knowing the real thing, Sungwoon would be mad at his family for meeting Daniel in secret. Daniel didn’t want that either—he didn’t want to create more tension among the family members.

 

Sungwoon sighed. “You can’t tell me yet?” He asked.

 

Daniel shook his head. His eyes looked sad too, and Sungwoon felt it directly, the agony and distress coming from their bond. He rested his head on Daniel’s broad shoulder and whispered lowly, “I doubted your love…I’m sorry too. I should’ve been more understanding. I should’ve trusted you more.”

 

“No,” Daniel disagreed, “I needed this. I _need_ this.” He didn’t think of his actions thoroughly—his mind was too caught up in trying to protect Sungwoon that he didn’t realise he was hurting him instead.

 

Now that Sungwoon was in front of him, Daniel could see how things were affecting him—his physical state was one thing, his coarse voice another, and through their connections, Sungwoon’s hormones were all over the place—restless and anxious. Same applied to his scent—it was unusual and somehow tantalising. _Was it due to their distance over the few days?_

 

“You okay?” Daniel asked him, interrupting Sungwoon’s busy thoughts. He was quiet and it was mentally stressing Daniel as well. He’d rather Sungwoon got all mad at him, cursing him, asking for a valid explanation, but he did none of that. He was quiet, and like Jaehwan had indirectly described, downcast and gloomy. Daniel wasn’t used to this, Sungwoon has his quiet and serious days, but never this—this emotionally-wrecked shell of a person.

 

“Just hug me,” Sungwoon muttered.

 

“Okay,” Daniel nodded his head and brought them over to his bed. As they lied face to face, side by side on the bed, Daniel realised that he was feeling lighter. Albeit the problem still lingering around at the back of his head, he felt better with Sungwoon’s presence and calming scent. Distance really couldn’t do them any good. He was grateful that Sungwoon had taken a step closer to him, and not pushing him further away like how he once would unhesitatingly do.  

 

That made Daniel realised how much their loves have bloomed. There would be no way, in any other dimensions no alternatives, in which Daniel would ever leave him willingly. If he had to fight an entire clan for their love, then so be it.

 

Sungwoon scrunched his nose, noticing that the lines and frowns were still visible on Daniel’s face. This thing, this problem must’ve been tormenting him. A lot. And there wasn’t much Sungwoon could do about it.

 

“Let’s talk later,” He told Daniel, “Let’s talk tomorrow, okay?”

 

“Alright, hyung,” Daniel agreed and hugged his mate closer to him. He kissed the crown of Sungwoon’s head and held it against his heart, where his heartbeat would soon lulled Sungwoon to dreamland. “Love you,” He professed, making sure that even in his sleep, Sungwoon would know his heart.

* * *

 

A jostle here, another toss there.

 

Sungwoon was whimpering in his sleep. In his half-dazed state, he was aware that he was making whiny sounds, a result of discomfort formed in the middle of his slumber. He could faintly hear background noises—like the consistent taps on a laptop’s keyboard a door away, or the wheezes of vehicles passing the building, some laughter coming from adjacent rooms of students who were yet to succumb to the darkness of the night… It was a normal night in the dorm.

 

But there was something unusual to the uneasiness he was feeling.

 

Meanwhile, Daniel was flat on his back, arms thrown over his head like the nasty sleeper he has always been. Usually, Sungwoon would be shoved all the way to the wall over the night, evading and dodging Daniel’s nunchucks of arms. Although Daniel would sometimes pull him closer and cuddle with him, in his deep state of sleep, even Sungwoon would keenly avoid him.

 

There was something very wrong with himself, Sungwoon realised, as his skin was getting warmer and the temperature seemed scorching around him when it was supposed to be a cold winter night. It was just Daniel and his warm body, he assumed, and tried to find a better position to sleep in. The scoot he took was painful—and as if being doused in boiling water, his body arose, breaths gasping for air.

 

 _Shit_.

 

 _Slick_.

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**[Preview]**

 

_“Why did you call me, Sungwoon?” A voice answered from the other line. Daniel had to get the phone after the constant ringing. Sungwoon wasn’t available to answer the call and it seemed pretty important for the same ringtone to be heard in a loop. Could be something serious, Daniel thought._

_It was Minhyun._

_Daniel’s blood simmered and he took a look at the screen, confirming the caller’s ID. “Sungwoon hyung called you?” He asked carefully. And Minhyun had forwent formality in greeting Sungwoon. Interesting. Daniel put the phone on loud speaker, and navigated to check Sungwoon’s call log._

_14 missed calls._

_“Daniel, is that you?” Minhyun asked and Daniel hummed for an answer. He put the phone back to his ear. “Yeah, hyung called me several times last night when I was asleep. The call started around 1 am?” There was concern laced in his voice, like he was trying to quicken the conversation and asked right away about Sungwoon’s whereabouts._

_“Is everything fine? Is hyung okay?”_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i...thought...i...wouldn't...take...a...month....... sowie...but...i...took...two months...rip


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: slight self-harm and...some nsfw content.

* * *

chapter **nine**.

 

 

Sungwoon creased his eyes shut. _Fuck_ , he cursed under his breath. This soon?

 

He knew that his heat would hit shortly, it was impending, ever-looming in the crookest part of his head. He expected it to come, but not at _this_ time. He thought that he’d have more time with him. He felt like crying, and the pain began attacking his immune system. To describe the pain in details, it felt like his lower part was gritted and whirled inside a blender—that’d be one example. Sungwoon wasn’t sure—one second, he was in pain, next he was overwhelmed by sexual wants.

 

He got up, couldn’t bear lying around and feeling the slick from his bottom leaking into the sheets.

 

Daniel was affected by it, of course, he’d be.

 

Sungwoon, sitting there in the brink of unconsciousness, just stared as Daniel’s body honestly responded to his scents. There was still activity in the night, but it was quiet nevertheless. Sungwoon remembered Daniel locking the door to his room before they went to bed so that eliminated one problem off the list. If there were alphas roaming and lured in by his smells, then it’d be bad for anyone, for everyone involved. _For Daniel_ , _especially_.

 

His mate was still asleep, tiredness and the soothing presence of Sungwoon made his sleep a good one. For the past few days of them being apart, it definitely took a toll on his sleeping pattern. However, it would not take long for him to be awake, nature and biological factors would be the catalyst for that. 

 

Sungwoon didn’t know what to do.

 

He wanted to at least sit Daniel down and tell him gently, not springing the fact to him like this. He didn’t even know if Daniel would be willing to help him. ‘ _He’s your mate, of course, he’d help_ ,’ His subconscious mind stubbornly offered, ‘ _He’s an alpha, you’re an omega_. _It’s written in the nature. It’s natural. It’s all a part of life._ ’

 

And Sungwoon knew that the omega inside him would be ecstatic to be bonded with his mate for real, and was getting frustrated at his hesitance and self-made setbacks.

 

Daniel groused in his sleep, surely by now, he had begun to smell Sungwoon’s changing scent.

 

Instinctively, he repositioned and laid on his side, arms trying to reach out to Sungwoon. Sungwoon was momentarily shaken from his trance. He reached out and offered his hand, which was captured eagerly by a sleeping Daniel. The alpha scooted even closer, liking the way their bodies touched each other, skin on skin, and kissed his wrist.

 

More slick, _wonderful_ , Sungwoon deadpanned.

 

After battling with his mind for a while, Sungwoon decided to call Minhyun. He couldn’t think straight and he didn’t trust his partial judgment, his lust-induced state. He slipped his hand away from Daniel’s hold and stretched to pocket his phone. With trembling hands, he searched for Minhyun’s number and called him.

 

Of course, there’d be no answers. It was deep in the middle of the night. And Minhyun was probably dead asleep due to exhaustion during his interning period. Daniel began to toss around, moaning even, and Sungwoon was terrified. The moment Daniel opened his eyes, things would change. Immensely. He was afraid of that, of what changes would bring them.

 

So, he called Minhyun. Again. Over and over.

 

No answer.

 

Sungwoon whimpered. The pain subsided and desire took over once more. Daniel was just there, a reach away, and Sungwoon could end his torture instantly if only he’d yield. He was still battling with his decisions, _should he call Junhyuk hyung instead_ , when a pair of hands settled on his waist.

 

Daniel had woken up.

 

“Hyung, why aren’t you sleeping?” Daniel asked. His mind hadn’t caught up with the whole situation yet. And Sungwoon didn’t have the heart, nor the courage to be the one to tell him. But who else would do it? When else would he do it if not at this moment?

 

Daniel must’ve noticed the distress through their bond—alarmed and confused, anxious and terrified. Of course, he’d be stricken with panic as well. His warm hand rested on Sungwoon’s back, attempting to help soothe his tangled minds—but to no avail—it escalated things further, and Sungwoon moaned at how good contact with an alpha felt in the middle of his pre-heat.

 

It hadn’t attacked fully yet, _no_ , if _that_ was the case, then he’d already be sitting on Daniel’s lap and humping him dry. Of course, the slick was steadily dripping out of him, wave by wave, and the smell in the room had become so potent and compelling. Despite all of that, Sungwoon was still lucid. _For now._

 

He didn’t know how long he would be in this state. And it wasn’t like time was on his side—every second, every minute, was running. Every moment filled with silence only brought Daniel to his senses.

 

Daniel must’ve woken up a bit more, after rubbing the sleepiness away from his eyes. And then, he was succumbed to the pull of Sungwoon’s natural scent. He must’ve been confused, when he noticed the bulge in his pant—an impact occurring to him in his sleep, and then looking around, before noticing that the smell originated from his mate.

 

In the dimness of the night, he could barely see Sungwoon’s face. As he truly focused though, senses all alerted and amplified by the turn of events, he noticed it—there were unshed tears in Sungwoon’s eyes, an unmistakeable tremble in his lips, and when he spoke the next words, his voice came in weak stutters. “D-Daniel,” He whispered into the night, “I’m in my heat.”

 

 

Daniel blinked. _Wha-what_?

 

He turned the bedside lamp on and when the room was finally illuminated by an auburn hue, he could clearly see Sungwoon’s condition. Nothing much out of order physically, but he was sweating lots. And not just sweating, he was breathing heavily, like every ounce of oxygen was a struggle to get. And his smell, lord _his smell_ , don’t get Daniel started, it was enticing and intoxicating. His lungs restricted, and he felt the constriction physically.

 

 _Heat_? Daniel seemed a bit out of it, wait no, he was _very_ out of it. What heat?

 

Sungwoon tugged his hand and he reverted his attention back to his mate. _Heat_. And not a _rut_? Or maybe in his dazed state, Sungwoon’s mind was confused with the two terms. “No,” Sungwoon shook his head, holding his hand tightly, “Heat. I’m in my heat.”

 

“But hyung—” Another upsurge of strong aroma hit them and Sungwoon’s head fell to the crook of his neck. He released their intertwined hands and reached up to loop himself on Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel dumbly reacted—supporting Sungwoon’s back with his arms. _What was happening_?

* * *

**~~~**

Woe is the lowly black sheep of the family.

 

A convenient target of the family talks—misunderstood, misaligned, mistreated. Sungwoon was used to this. For years, he had been scorned, judged, isolated by his own blood. They masked themselves behind the excuse of protection and shield. _What a joke, really_.

 

Sungwoon heaved a sigh. _Was this necessary?_ He touched the veil covering his face and flipped it. Someone came over, one of the servants, and flipped it back downwards to conceal his face. “It’s a part of tradition,” She reminded him, face straight, resulted from her training and experience while serving the Ha Family. She did feel bad for him and readjusted the table fan to give Sungwoon proper ventilation at least.

 

It was hot, and the traditional customs was proven to be impractical. The veil was one thing, to add to it, the hanbok he was wearing was long and suffocating. Sungwoon wasn’t born a female and yet, they dressed him like a bride. He felt humiliated, ridiculed. Like his presence in the world was…so…meaningless. Birthed as an omega, _a disgrace to the family_ , and then sent off to another family, traded around uselessly like a rag. 

 

His friends were there—Taehyun, Moonkyu, San and Hojung, and of course, Junhyuk as well. But as the groom-to-be, he was in another room.

 

It was his engagement ceremony.

 

Sungwoon knew the family despised him, treating him as dirt, for soiling the perfect generations of an all-alpha lineage. Of course, they’d be eager to get rid of him. He was barely a high school graduate. And Junhyuk was not even his mate. But there he was, being dolled up for a ritual he never wished for.

 

He could feel it, without even looking at them, the sympathetic glances from his friends. Sungwoon didn’t need this. He didn’t need to be reminded of his pathetic life. And so, he peered at them from behind of his veil, looking at them one by one. He tried to smile at them but everyone knew the strain it took to stretch his lips to a grin. Taehyun looked agitated, like he didn’t want to be there. Sungwoon could relate to that.

 

“What is this, an all-alpha event?” He tried joking. No one reacted to him, all minding their own heavy hearts. Junhyuk must’ve been feeling overwhelmed as well, by this forced union, and none of his friends were there with him. Somehow, everyone was gathered together inside Sungwoon’s chamber, accompanying him.

 

“You look like you’d need it more,” Moonkyu said when Sungwoon tried pushing his friends away to visit Junhyuk at the next door.

 

“It could be worse,” Sungwoon shrugged. “ _At least_ it’s Junhyuk hyung.”

 

“But he’s not your mate.” Hojung sighed, “It’s not right. And you’re too young to go through all of this.”

 

 _Mates?_ —that would be on the bottom of Sungwoon’s problem list. For as long as he had lived under the mansion’s roof, never once did his family came over and talked to him about the idea of true mates. Not since his grandmother had passed away, and the interactions he had with grandfather gradually lessened due to Sungwoon’s schooling and his grandfather’s habit of staying at the farm as long as he could. 

**\---**

 

They were side by side, veils covering both of their faces.

 

The elders were talking, including Junhyuk’s side of family. It was like they were the ones being engaged, and _hey_ , _that was indeed_ , actually the case here. None of the direct parties involved wanted this—Junhyuk’s career was just taking off and Sungwoon was barely an adult. Marriage was never in their short-term planning at the moment. Not even in Sungwoon's long-term plans. 

 

Sungwoon tried to rationalise his family’s decision—why now? Why him?

 

One thing came to mind, no matter how he looked at it—the family was trying to guarantee the continuity of the generation. The earlier Sungwoon started bearing children, the higher the possibility for an alpha to be born into the family.

 

Sungwoon scoffed, not minding the few glances thrown at him. So, it had to be true then, why they were so set on sending him off. Giving birth to alphas, that was his sole purpose in the family. A breeding machine. _Fuck_ , just the thought nauseated him. He tried pinching his thigh, trying to transfer the ache to a form of physical pain.

 

Junhyuk’s eyes were empty, and Sungwoon felt like he was the cause to that. Him being an omega…really…ruined a lot of lives, his own included. He didn’t realise that his fingers had inflicted self-pain for quite a while. Another string of pain suddenly hit him and he saw it—the marks on his body—some nail marks by his own act, but there was a patch of bruising barely forming on his skin. It turned purplish after a few seconds.

 

His mate. He must’ve felt the pain caused by Sungwoon’s pinches.

 

 

When Sungwoon looked up, he could see, beyond the veil, Junhyuk’s concerned glance. ‘You okay?’ He seemed to ask. And seriously? Sungwoon would rather die than being in that place then. He shook his head.

 

Junhyuk might’ve not been his mate—but at that moment, he seemed to be reading Sungwoon’s mind fairly well. He knew he had to stop it somehow since the younger Ha couldn’t do it himself. Not when his voice was never a valid sound of reason in the mansion.   

**\---**

 

And one Seoul night, a few years after the cancelled engagement, Junhyuk looked outside his studio and noticed cotton-like snow raining down the earth. Winter, again.

 

Sungwoon, he had gone through a lot to get to this point of his life. Junhyuk knew that it wouldn’t be that easy to change the family from their constricted minds—it was generations of beliefs, a history full of traditions and customs, but he really hoped that they wouldn’t be resorting to extreme sacrifices to get what they want.

 

His mate and Sungwoon, how they go about their lives—it’d be up to them. And he wished them the best of luck.

* * *

 

Heat cycles—just to slap the concept right across—are like periods for ladies. But instead of blood and life telling you that you aren’t pregnant, omegas need to deal with haywire hormones and well, the _slick_. Omegas have slick glands, a biological moist substance that acts as lubricants which make…mating easier.

 

 _How to spot an omega in heat_ —a guide highly needed by one particular Kang Daniel;

 

First—the nesting, omegas would begin creating ‘nests’ or ‘forts’ on their bed, their closet, anywhere that would technically mean ‘no trespassing’. It acts as their safe zone, a bubble of security and comfort they’d make for themselves when the heats hit them for 3 to five days. Sungwoon, being an alpha-in-disguise and _having_ an alpha as a roommate, couldn’t do much nesting. Just a drape of clothes here and there, more blankets thrown on his covers, Daniel’s sweaters and hoodies, common things like that.

 

Minhyun was away, interning and it was normal for Sungwoon’s bed to be a bit messy. After all, Minhyun does take the charge of cleanliness in their room. Not to mention, for days, Daniel had avoided Sungwoon. Even if he was around, which he hadn’t, he’d hardly see the little nest Sungwoon had built for himself in his room.

 

They were on Daniel’s bed, now, and in the intervals of the heavy sex they were having, Sungwoon began to gather Daniel’s pillows and clothes. He’d taken the blanket, circled it around them and fretted over trivial stuffs like, ‘we can’t possibly get Seongwoo’s pillows and covers, right?’ in which Daniel blatantly rejected because the idea of another people’s scent on his mate, his omega, _fuck hell_ he’d deal with that. 

 

Sungwoon pouted. And he had his revenge by exploiting more of Daniel’s warmth, not that Daniel hated it. An alpha’s scent resembled the security his nest offers him—Daniel’s presence was amazing, therapeutic, healing, everything Sungwoon ever needed and more.

 

Second and third—the scents and the crazy hormones. Omegas in general have these…particular charms to them, their own distinctive traits. It could ( _would_ ) probably sound weird that people always talk about how sweet they smell, how good they feel, and Daniel was always uncomfortable whenever the matter was brought up.

 

He couldn’t help it, the natural responses to an omega’s presence near him. The need to be protective of them, looking out for them, when he was sure that not everyone appreciates that much coddling. He should’ve noticed how much he cared for Sungwoon, but Daniel always ruled that out as being smitten with him, and that was because he’s his mate.

 

In the university, omegas aren’t that hard to be spotted. Things had changed, and fortunately, omegas and female could enrol and get their well-deserved education. But still, they keep to their own circles. The few omegas that he came to know, Daniel was aware that he has always tried hard to be thoughtful and keep his manner in mind with them— _don’t touch them unnecessarily, don’t bring up scents and changes in their bodies, treat them as humans_.

 

Why? Because Daniel knew, he understood, as an alpha himself, things like that was quite sensitive.

 

So, Daniel always took a pride in his self-control when it comes to omegas and their different scents.

 

However, one scent seemed to be an exception to that. _For an alpha, especially_ , but that was another case of the cat leaping out of the bag. Sungwoon’s scent has always been enticing and alluring—he’d mentioned about it a few times in other accounts. Something is just…different and inordinary about it. Daniel knew that it wasn’t because of him being an omega, or his mate, no, Ha Sungwoon as an individual himself, is just…special.

 

He knew it, he had accepted and came to terms with it.

 

But, now Sungwoon, apparently an omega, was in his heat.

 

His scent, it was…driving Daniel crazy. He needed not say anything more to describe it. He could barely think straight when everything finally clicked in his head.

 

Sungwoon was crying, he’d looked so scared that Daniel’s first thought when he realised that Sungwoon’s indeed an omega wasn’t to ravish him or sex him up. No, not that, he wanted to protect Sungwoon. He hugged Sungwoon first. Although his head was still confused, and he still had so many questions, all of that could wait.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Sungwoon croaked out, he was still scenting Daniel, nosing his face on his skin. He was kissing Daniel’s skin, and at the same time trying to stop himself. Daniel pulled him from his embrace and clasped Sungwoon’s face with his hands. The insecurities plastered on Sungwoon’s face was heart-wrenching. “Y-you don’t want me a-anymore?”

 

“God, hyung,” Daniel shook his head, “No, never, I always want you. Always do. Why—” A whiff of scent hit him once more and Daniel realised that the bed under him was wet. _Right_ , an omega, slick, his mind offered uselessly in tiny bits of information. _Of course_. He was also trembling and he tried pushing down the alpha urges to just claim and bite Sungwoon’s neck right then and there.

 

Sungwoon was moaning against his hold, and Daniel just, he needed air. To think, to breathe.

 

“Hyung, I love you,” He kissed Sungwoon’s cheek, “But, but I can’t do this.”

 

And cue Sungwoon’s sobs. He immediately latched himself away from Daniel and curled into himself on the bed. Daniel knew that as much as it hurt him, it must had been painful, and thousands of times harder, for Sungwoon.

 

Daniel quickly explained, “Hyung, it’s just that,” He pulled Sungwoon closer, closing his eyes and kissing his forehead when he could reach it. Sungwoon sighed blissfully but his shoulder still shook from the quiet sobbing. Daniel then continued, “You’re…you’re in your heat and I’m afraid that… this is… I might do stuff that—”

 

“I—” Sungwoon hurriedly interjected, “I want it, you, I want it to be you.”

 

“But, consent when you’re already under the influence of—”

 

“I’m hormonal,” Sungwoon reminded him, “But I’m not dumb. I’m in…” He looked down and bared his skin, making Daniel’s anguish doubled, tripled, and he had to look away from Sungwoon. Sungwoon, however wasn’t having any of it, he held Daniel’s face, making him staring straight at him, “I’m still…me. And I want you.”

 

“This is much more than helping another omega in heat, hyung,” Daniel tried to reason, “I’m your mate. This will change everything.”

 

Sungwoon smiled, albeit weakly, “If it’s you, it’s okay.”

 

“No, no, don’t cry,” Daniel pestered when the tears started streaming down his cheeks. Sungwoon was hiccupping by now, small palms rubbing away his tears. The pout and downturn of his lips were evident as he still steered his gaze downwards. “Does it hurt?” He asked. When Sungwoon nodded, Daniel sighed.

 

“You don’t wanna help me?” Sungwoon asked him again. “Please?”

 

Daniel was at the fork in the road.

 

He knew he was hard, he realised it a while back then even though his mind was in a haywire. Sungwoon’s scent in general was amazing, irresistible even, but him in heat? _Lord, have mercy._ Each second, Daniel kept on getting distracted and dizzy. An alpha’s natural response to an omega in this situation would be to claim and protect, to hold and care for him. And Daniel was itching to do so, moreover since Sungwoon’s his mate.

 

Sungwoon looked alert, conscious, but Daniel dared not play with consent and crazy hormones.

 

“I’m losing my mind here,” He said, feeling the gradual increase of his headache.

 

Sungwoon seemed to have another plan in mind. He knew what he wanted and he wanted it now. He looped his arm around Daniel’s neck, lifting up his whole body and dropped down to sit fully on Daniel’s rigid body. Daniel could hear the squelching sound, they both could, when Sungwoon lifted his body. Instinctively, Daniel put his hands on Sungwoon’s waist and his grip tightened.

 

And when their bodies made contact with one another, Daniel couldn’t resist it.

 

He grabbed Sungwoon and pulled him down, head going straight to the crook of his neck. He nosed his scent gland, mapping and memorising the beauty that was Sungwoon’s raw smell. Sungwoon was far gone, already begun sucking marks and hickeys on Daniel’s skin. His hand travelled downwards, taking charge of the situation and pulled Daniel’s top off of his muscular body.

 

“Hyung—” Daniel hindered his advances. With a tormented expression on his face, he blurted out, “I still don’t think I could do it. I love you, I do, with all my heart…But I cannot do this to you, to us…” He surprised himself with the coherent message he was trying to get across.

 

Sungwoon looked so hurt that he pushed Daniel’s away and sulked. “Well,” He sniffled, getting up from his mate’s lap and leaned somewhere to get his phone, “I’ll just get someone to come and—”

 

Daniel gripped and snatched Sungwoon’s phone away from his hands. “Don’t joke about this. It’s not funny.”

 

“Then do something.” He punched Daniel’s sturdy thigh. When Daniel ignored his demands, Sungwoon mumbled lowly under his breath, “Whatever, I’ll do something.”

 

With that, Sungwoon peeled off his pants, though his movements faltered when the slick spilled out. He barely got it pass his ankles when Daniel took over. “Relax,” He coaxed him into a lying position, as Sungwoon moaned and cried about the pain cum pleasure. “God, you’re burning hot,” He echoed into the room, feeling Sungwoon’s warm skin.

 

Sungwoon was hard, and when Daniel finally saw with his own two eyes, the slick dripping from his bottom, the fact that Sungwoon’s an omega crossed his mind again. _An omega_ , he pondered, wondering how could he failed to see all the signs. _What a mate he was_ , really.

 

For the first round, Daniel did nothing other than caressing and touching Sungwoon, which unsurprisingly, was enough to bring him to the edges. He’d kissed his body, stroked and patted his head, just being there for him. They both knew that it wouldn’t be enough for Sungwoon, not when the heat would usually last until at least three days.

 

“Y-you can…can you touch me more?” Sungwoon asked hesitantly. He was looking away, blushes prominent on cheeks, face drenched with sweat and hair sticking to his head. Their hands were clasped together and Daniel could feel the slight tremble irradiating from him. “Please?”

 

Daniel gulped. He tried to study him, staring hard at Sungwoon’s face, and felt nothing but immense love for the older man. He was shocked, confused, but at the very least, his feelings for Sungwoon could overweighed the insecurities and his doubts. And then, he’d made up his mind.

 

Daniel made a stance to move, alerting Sungwoon who looked at him with a pained look, like Daniel had just ripped his heart out of his body, probably the exact feeling he had at the moment. Daniel just smiled at him and kissed his cheek, “I-I’m getting something first, hyung.”

 

He came back with a bottle of lube, a stack of condoms, and a few bottles of water. He gave the liquid to Sungwoon first, and Sungwoon gulped the entire thing in one shot. Daniel had never taken care of an omega in heat, but he knew personally how his ruts were, and he assumed that more or less, it’d go the same. So, when he presented a small energy bar to Sungwoon, the older one pushed the food source away.

 

“You have to eat, hyung,” Daniel pleaded, “This will take a lot of energy from you.” And he jammed the thing to Sungwoon’s face, persuading him to eat. Sungwoon shook his head once more, stubborn as ever, and that left Daniel no choice but to feed him himself. He bit a fraction of the energy bar, and gave the other ending to Sungwoon, before kissing him. Sungwoon huffed at the sudden entrusted food, but Daniel’s kisses made him forget things instantly.

 

When he finally had Sungwoon weak and pliant under him, an entire bar finished albeit with difficulties, it was time.

 

“We probably don’t need this, huh,” He referred to the lube. Sungwoon peeked at it, blushed, covered his head with one of Daniel’s pillow and shook his head. _Right_ —Daniel, also feeling flustered, chucked it away. “Lemme—just—um—” Okay, now Daniel was at lost. The fact that he was about to enter Sungwoon like this, under this circumstance, finally hit him.

 

Sungwoon, always an anchor-like support in Daniel’s life, just knew what to do. Even though he was in pain, desires and needs skyrocketing to be tended to, and mind a bit drunk on hormones, he knew what to do. A hand firm on Daniel’s cheek, another one pulling his neck down to bring him into a kiss, and Sungwoon whispered against his lips, “Do what you normally do. Touch me there, prep me with your fingers…kiss me,” Another kiss squarely on the lips, “Just be here…with me.”

* * *

 

He didn’t know the concept of time anymore…time was turned obscure, their minds hazed and clouded with pleasure, ecstasy, and euphoria. Sungwoon didn’t know how many times he had come, the only thing that mattered in his head was Daniel, his voice, his touches. Daniel’s presence, there with him, felt like a whole oasis. In his head, in his mind, in his heart.

 

The process of finding Daniel, _no, not only Daniel_ , but himself, was so personal and fulfilling.

 

For years he was lost, in a desert, mind and body not aligned, beliefs and traditions forced him to live as another being, rejecting the real him. From a young age, he was taught to be an actor. Mask your feelings, keep it all inside, do this, be that.

 

Shunned from family meetings, simply because he smelled ‘weird’ and would attract the other alphas’ unwanted attention, like that’d be his fault to begin with. They feared his existence alone would bring the entire family into dishonour, a disgrace. It was years of absent family figure in the school events, making him feel orphaned. He was ridiculed and jeered at because of that, and Sungwoon remembered vividly the graphic words people would say to bully him.

 

His friends, they made things better but it hadn’t changed a thing. Leaving the mansion was a start, to his own recovery, but that did not guarantee him freedom. What happened during his childhood had followed him until now and planted that seed of doubt in him— _there was no place for you here, anywhere_.

 

Sungwoon was so used to be at the bottom of the chain, that when Daniel looked at him like he was his entire universe, he cried.

 

He couldn’t remember what it was like before Daniel, could only attached a vague dark cloud that reminded him of nothing but loneliness and pain to his era before meeting him. It wasn’t because meeting Daniel had magically eliminated his past with one simple click, no, but Daniel had showed him so much happiness and brightness the world could bring.

 

He knew he could live on his own, could might as well burn the entire mansion down if he wanted to. As much as adulthood had taught him self-love and the real meaning of friends, Daniel still managed to make everything else pale and dull comparing to the life with him. Sungwoon could finally stand before the cliff, feeling more courageous and excited than fearing for the uncertainties and what people would think of him.

 

For the first time ever, he could feel like a human. Feeling sad when sad things happen, laugh happily when happy things occur, get mad and voice his opinions, make mistakes but knowing when to accept his wrongdoings and apologise, knowing the extent to forgiving and yielding to other people, and also, protect and let himself be protected.

 

Midtrust, Daniel paused and reached up to hold Sungwoon’s face, “What’s wrong?” He asked. “Why are you crying?”

 

Sungwoon laughed, with his tear-stained face, shaking his head, “It’s—ah—nothing, k-keep going please.”

 

Daniel stopped completely, not minding that Sungwoon had clamped up tighter on him. “No,” He cradled Sungwoon’s head ever-so-gently with his warm hands and looked straight into his eyes, “You’re crying…tell me what’s wrong.” He searched for any discomfort, fearing that he might’ve been too harsh and forceful, or maybe Sungwoon was beginning to regret everything. “Hey,” He peeled Sungwoon’s hands off of his face again and peeked in, “Talk to me, hyung. Tell me.”

 

“Do you love me?” Sungwoon asked.

 

“Forever and always,” Daniel answered, not missing a beat.

 

“Even though I hide this from you?”

 

Daniel paused. Heaving a sigh, he leaned down to press a kiss on Sungwoon’s forehead. “We’ll talk more after I take care of you, okay hyung?” Sungwoon could really feel the comfort and security that Daniel’s warmth promised and he nodded his head. He sniffled, small hand rubbing the tears from his face and Daniel simply stared at him through the action.

 

“Hyung,” He called, “I know that you probably don’t feel like talking right now,” He started, acknowledging Sungwoon’s best priority at the moment, “But…please, tell me, why are you crying? Am I…am I doing this right for you?”

 

“You’re doing your best,” Sungwoon answered, “ _You’re the best_.”

 

“But, why are you crying?” He pondered, taking in the redness in Sungwoon’s face. “Please tell me if I’m getting ahead of myself.”

 

“I just…” Sungwoon began, “I never felt like this before. Nothing could ever compare to this.”

 

He had sex before, even had his heats taken care of by someone else, but Daniel’s touches just seemed to be out of ordinary. Each second reminded Sungwoon that he finally has him by his side, with him, and that Daniel’s here to stay. Daniel had promised him that, had proved as much needed that he wasn’t going anywhere and Sungwoon finally felt belonged.

 

He felt goosebumps all over, hands and toes curling in high with every single touch. He smiled at Daniel, welcomed the adorable giggly tone of the man and locked their lips together in a promising kiss. Now, Sungwoon could barely remembered how the life-changing night went when he first met Daniel. He was very drunk. But the feel of it, this time really brought him back to that one particular night.

 

His veins, his muscled arms, how he gripped and raked Sungwoon’s body higher and closer to him. How he couldn’t decide to kiss him breathless, or to sit back and thrusted into him powerfully with that stance. Daniel was very affected, as much as he tried not to show it, it was evident in his movements.

 

He’s an alpha, and Sungwoon would never blame nor hate him for it, but Daniel did move harder, _go slower, faster, deeper_ , anything to bring that same blissed look and fantastic moans from his mate. He was ferocious almost, feral-like, and Sungwoon’s lucky that his heats could withstand Daniel’s attack. Daniel was slipping in and out of consciousness and Sungwoon was far too gone to try and anchor him back to sanity.

 

“F-fuck,” Daniel hissed when he spilled himself onto the condom once more.

 

One whole day had passed and the two had successfully ignored contacts with the outside for the entire period. Sungwoon’s lower body spasmed and his breath hitched at the sensitiveness. He could barely keep his eyes opened now…and the worst was yet to come. Seemed that it was time that coherence and lucidity left him.

 

He was still hard, and although Daniel would love to relieve him off that tension, he could barely feel his dick. He didn’t think he could get it up in any near instances so it was definitely the time to take a break. Sungwoon whined at the loss contact but he was falling asleep, exhaustion and soreness catching up to him.

 

“Where are you going?” He grumbled slowly, blinking continuously to try and keep himself awake.

 

“It’s almost night again,” Daniel said, “I’m getting us food.”

 

“I don’t need food.” Sungwoon interjected. He yawned and stretched his naked body to move to a more comfortable position. He could barely keep his eyes opened now.

 

Daniel smiled at this and he poked Sungwoon’s cheek lovingly, “But I still need food nevertheless.” He continued to move from the bed, but not before giving Sungwoon his comfort hoodies, compiling his scent in the form of his shirts and blankets and left Sungwoon sniffing them to sleep. He needed the nap, and Daniel needed to recharge before another day presented.

 

He shivered under the coldness of the night and put on a hoodie he struggled to steal from Sungwoon’s nest.

 

Then he checked his phone. Several messages and calls from his classmates, a few from Jisung asking where he and Sungwoon were, and more from Seongwoo who wanted to get back into the room. He probably smelled what kind of activity unfolding inside the room from the other side, thus, hindering himself from unlocking the door with his own keys.

 

Daniel sighed—they really needed to solve the whole rooming shit now. What more to say, now that he found out that Sungwoon’s an omega—and his mate rooming with another alpha? Daniel doesn’t have that much confidence, no, so that would be one of the things to discuss on.

 

He briefly scanned Seongwoo’s schedule for the next few days and stacked the things he needed, before putting them by the door. He’d called Seongwoo… right after reporting to Jisung that they’re still alive before he could freak out even more.

 

Daniel boiled some water, made a glass of tea for Sungwoon and put it over his nightstand. Sungwoon was sleeping peacefully and Daniel took his time admiring his mate. Of course, he’d ended up disappointed that Sungwoon had hid an important aspect of his life from him, but somehow, he understood. He knew where Sungwoon was coming from, assuming from what he’s shared himself and also accounts from his other close friends. 

 

Sungwoon…an omega… and _ah—_ Daniel finally realised the meaning behind his great-uncle’s words before they parted a few days ago.

 

_“Sungwoon…he was born different. And for years, we tried to protect him from the world, protect him and protect our family name.”_

 " _When everything’s been settled, come and visit us in Ilsan. The whole family will welcome you properly.”_

 

Daniel had to facepalm at the missed hint. How could he be so blind? The entire truth had now ruled out all of Daniel’s worries for the previous days. There was nothing to worry about actually. He shook his head, realising that he’d wasted a few days trying to keep his distance from his mate when he could’ve been there for him.

 

Another sigh escaped from him. Daniel was about to call Jisung for his initial plan when he was suddenly surprised by an incoming call from Sungwoon’s phone. Daniel had to get the phone after the constant ringing. Sungwoon wasn’t available to answer the call and it seemed pretty important for the same ringtone to be heard in a loop. _Could be something serious,_ Daniel thought.

 

Looking at the contact ID, his frown appeared and Sungwoon stirred in his sleep, probably affected by the sudden hitch of alpha pheromones. Daniel patted Sungwoon, coaxing him to get more sleep before they got themselves busier the moment he wakes up.

 

 

“Why did you call me, Sungwoon?” A voice answered from the other line.

 

It was Minhyun.

 

Daniel’s blood simmered and he took a look at the screen, confirming the caller’s ID again. “Sungwoon hyung called you?” He asked carefully. And Minhyun had forwent formality in greeting Sungwoon. _Interesting_. Daniel put the phone on loud speaker, lowered the call volume, and navigated to check Sungwoon’s call log.

 

_14 missed calls._

 

“Daniel, is that you?” Minhyun asked and Daniel hummed for an answer. He put the phone back to his ear. “Yeah, hyung called me several times last night when I was asleep. The call started around 1 am?” There was concern laced in his voice, like he was trying to quicken the conversation and asked right away about Sungwoon’s whereabouts.

 

“Is everything fine? Is hyung okay?”

 

“Hyung is…” Daniel didn’t know what to answer. He wasn’t sure if Minhyun knew about his secondary gender and he didn’t want to out Sungwoon by himself. “Something...came up,” Daniel finally continued, “...He’s in my room now.”

 

It was silence on the other line, and then Daniel heard a door being closed. Minhyun probably had came back to his room. The sudden quietness made Daniel restless and he was about to say something when Minhyun hummed, “ _Oh_ ,” He said. “Okay then.”

 

“Um, yeah,” Daniel echoed back. Well, this was awkward.

 

“Um,” Minhyun resounded, and Daniel guessed that he was also feeling quiet out of it. “Is…there anything that you two…would like? Or need?”

 

Daniel looked at the phone, trying to figure out Minhyun’s offer. He sounded like he knew something. He probably did, considering how many times did Sungwoon call him before waking Daniel up. They were each other’s roommates far before Daniel came into the picture, so it was best to assume that Minhyun knew that Sungwoon’s an omega. But, if no one else knew, why was Minhyun an exception?

 

“Hey,” Minhyun woke him up from his temporary trance, “Don’t think of anything weird. Just…be there for Sungwoon hyung.”

 

“I’m,” Daniel paused, “…yes, hyung.”

 

“I’ll send you two some basic stuffs?” Okay, he definitely knew now. Minhyun began listing the things he’d send over and Daniel couldn’t help feeling thankful. He passed a message to Seongwoo before ending the call with Minhyun, and Minhyun agreed to get Seongwoo’s stuff for him too. Well, that made things much easier, Daniel thought. He only had to call Jisung next.

 

But before he managed to dial another number, Sungwoon began stirring in his sleep.

 

He was waking up.

 

Another wave of slick signalled the next rounds, and Daniel quickly texted Jisung instead. Hastily, he put his phone away and approached Sungwoon on the bed.

 

“Hm,” Sungwoon frowned when he opened his eyes, “Why are you wearing clothes?”

 

Daniel had to giggle at that and he just pressed a firm kiss on Sungwoon’s lips, “Good morning hyung,” He greeted even though the sky outside implied night taking over. “You okay?” And Sungwoon honestly shook his head. When Daniel reached closer to touch him, indeed, his temperature hadn’t gone down. Not in the slightest bit.

 

Swiftly, Daniel peeled off his top and crawled onto the bed. Anything for his Sungwoon hyung.

* * *

 

Daniel had thought that his ruts was the most painful thing in his entire life, concerning his secondary gender, but that was before he met and figured out Sungwoon and his heats. If his counts of day and night was right, then it had been past three days since Sungwoon’s heat hit them. They were both tired, eagerness and activeness burned out, and were replaced by ‘when the fuck would this be over?’

 

Don’t get Daniel wrong, he loves Sungwoon and would do his best to take care of him—but for this first time, he was caught off guard, he wasn’t mentally nor physically ready for more than three days of nonstop sex. He felt like his dick would fall off any time soon. And he was not kidding.

 

Sungwoon was sitting, well not particularly just siting on him, he was on top of Daniel, and had lost the energy to move, leaving the thrusting to Daniel now. Daniel’s a superior alpha for a reason, explaining his slightly higher endurance than Sungwoon who was in his heat. He was moving his hips upwards as Sungwoon slouched in pleasure over his chest.

 

Sungwoon’s moans were—Daniel needed not to say much—he himself didn’t know that he had that much energy within him, to go all out for a few days, _three, almost_ four, now.

 

And when Sungwoon hissed at the sensitiveness, Daniel’s movement slowed down, which made Sungwoon felt _it_ even more. He exhaled loudly, trying to mute Daniel’s sexy grunts, and shook his head. With a husky voice, Daniel asked him, “Is it too much? Should I stop?”

 

And Sungwoon shook his head once more. “No,” He panted, as he tried to move on his own while gripping the sheet next to Daniel’s head tightly, “Pl-please, harder, come inside me.”

 

Daniel closed his eyes, and reached up to covered Sungwoon’s ears, _no, he shouldn’t be hearing himself saying this_. No wonder Minhyun had keenly asked them to use protection before, and—Sungwoon, really, sometimes he suggested them to go without and they did, he certainly wasn’t thinking straight. Although a part of it would be Daniel’s fault as well for not minding that they go raw. In fact, he used to preen at their condom-abstinence.

 

But—just imagine— _if you could come inside him for real, Kang Daniel_ , the devil in him whispered. He’s your mate after all, the omega to your alpha and you’re the alpha to his omega…you two are perfect for each other, a pair written in the stars. _F-fuck_ , he thought, he really needed to slide out now lest his knot formed while he was inside Sungwoon. They hadn’t planned for this, and it was Sungwoon’s right to be included in this decision.

 

With much reluctance, he flipped their positions, making the older one under him, still writhing, still trying to exert a reaction from Daniel. “I-inside me,” He whispered before taking Daniel’s lips onto his for another full making out kiss. His tongue licked Daniel’s lower lip before sucking it.

 

No—Daniel tried to wake himself up from the spell that is Ha Sungwoon.

 

“H-hyung—” He rasped out, “I’m…my…knot…”

 

“Inside me,” Sungwoon stubbornly decided for them. His thighs circled Daniel’s waist, making it quite difficult for him to move. Sungwoon was coming, spurts of white decorating his naked skin, becoming another proof of their fiery love in the span of three days plus. For someone who was losing his energy, his sturdy thighs trapped Daniel’s body, thus making him impossible to pull out before his knot could form.

 

Daniel had a condom on, sure, but it would not guarantee a hundred percent protection, not when he’d been coming into the same condom some time before due to Sungwoon’s quick reflex. He had to pry Sungwoon’s legs off before quickly pulling out of him. Daniel got rid of the condom before stroking his self to oblivion, with Sungwoon’s tenacious hooded eyes starting at him.

 

“Fuck,” He cursed as he spilled his load onto the bed. Before Daniel could catch his breath though, Sungwoon pulled him again, and kissed his lips.

 

“Love you, Daniel,” He whispered into Daniel’s mouth, fingers raking his broad shoulder, while Daniel caged his head with his arms. Another kiss, “Love you so much, thank you.”

 

And Daniel’s mind spiralled again. He looked up and saw Sungwoon panting, eyes full of adoration and love. _Wait, love?_ “Hyung,” He called him, “You love me?”

 

Sungwoon could barely nodded his head, but he did nevertheless. Daniel, still in shock for Sungwoon had never vocalised his feelings out loud before, blinked dumbly at his mate’s amused expression. Sungwoon giggled, in small puffs of breathing, and said it once more, “I do, I love you.”

 

“And it’s not because of—” Sungwoon shook his head and stopped Daniel from continuing his sentence. Like he mentioned earlier, he was hormonal, but not out of his mind. He wouldn’t say what he didn’t mean even though his mind was clouded with hormones and lust. “Wow.” Daniel coughed out, the smile starting to appear on his face, “Really?”

 

“ _Hm_ ,” was Sungwoon’s only response. He hugged Daniel’s frame and Daniel’s arms shot out to support himself on the bed so that he would not crush Sungwoon with his weight. “I really do. I love you.” _With all my heart_.

 

**\---**

 

“How long was it?” Sungwoon asked quietly as he finally returned to his senses. He still wasn’t looking at Daniel’s eyes but he took it all in a good note. Sungwoon must’ve been feeling all kinds of things at the moment and Daniel gave him time to sort his mind. He climbed onto the bed, halting when he saw Sungwoon flinching.

 

Almost like testing the water, Daniel observed Sungwoon, before offering his hand. When Sungwoon took and gripped it back, Daniel smiled and crawled closer, sitting just next to him. They were both still naked, and Sungwoon still had eye crusts in his eyes, resulting from his well-deserved sleep after all the… _strenuous_ activities the past few days. He quickly rubbed them away, which also served as a time-stalling method.

 

Daniel let him to his own time, waiting patiently.

 

“…I didn’t mean to…hide it.” Sungwoon finally said. He took a peek at Daniel, who was still staring blankly ahead of them. Sungwoon’s heart thudded—he should’ve known. He knew it was all too good to be true, if Daniel would accept him the way he was. It was all a mistake, he shouldn’t have come to look for Daniel then, and—

 

“You’re thinking so loudly, hyung,” Daniel interrupted his thoughts, “I love you. I still do. That’s never going to change.” He then looked at Sungwoon. And a smile on his face, he asked Sungwoon, “Do _you_ love me?”

 

“Of course, I do,” Sungwoon whispered back. “I’ve been meaning to tell you so…and that’s actually the reason why I came to see you. To tell you that.” He seemed shy, flustered, before continuing, “Which, by the way, was left hanging…why did you…avoid me…back then? What happened?” It was natural for an omega to be having all of these self-doubts, self-conscious thoughts after an intense heat. They had just given, offered their entire future in the hand of an alpha—insecurity and over-thinking would be bound to be in their mind. 

 

Daniel sighed. Right, of course, they needed to address that matter too. Come to think of it, everything was actually interrelated and maybe it was really time to come clean with each other. But, still, before that, “I think we need to postpone that for a while,” He suggested, “ _Everything_ is alright,” He quickly explained when he saw Sungwoon’s wavering expressions. “I just want to clean us first. Is that okay?”

 

Sungwoon remained quiet, and again, Daniel just waited religiously for his response. It came a few moments later, when Sungwoon smiled warmly at his mate and nodded his head. “Okay, sure.”

 

As Daniel began to scoot out of the bed, Sungwoon’s hand reached out and captured him, “Will you stay…will you still stay?”

 

“Always,” Daniel replied. “Will _you_ be staying?”

 

“Forever,” Sungwoon echoed back. “Forever and always.”

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**[Preview]**

  

_"Niel-ah, can you promise me one thing?” Sungwoon asked. His sentence brought Daniel back to his conscious mind. He was then reminded of where they were, and what they were doing there for._

_Inhale…_

_Exhale…_

_Listening to how shaky and nervous Sungwoon was, he tried to neutralise Sungwoon’s raging uncertainties which he could clearly feel through their bond._

_"What is it, Woon-ah?” He asked. Even if Sungwoon noticed his equally anxious words, he didn’t comment on it. Instead, Sungwoon just held his hand even tighter. Sungwoon really, Daniel mused, how could he ever deserve him? Everyone was so keen on saying that Sungwoon had lucked out having Daniel as his mate, and also his alpha, but for the younger one, it was Sungwoon who was truly in a league higher than he was._

_One, two, three, a few seconds passed and Sungwoon was still not talking._

_Obviously, he was still shaken up with the entire circumstance. They were not prepared for it. They could never ever be prepared for something like this._

_"Never leave me, okay,” Sungwoon finally blurted out. “I’m…I’m so afraid right now. And I don’t think I can do this without you.”_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE LEFT AND NIELWOON HAD FINALLY KISSED (i still count that as a kiss, don't judge). BLESS 190106!


End file.
